Maldita Adorável Aposta
by Angelique Lebrun
Summary: Fui ensinada assim: todos merecem uma segunda chance. Todos merecem ser amados. Não me ensinaram que deviam haver excessões.
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, ainda é a mesmíssima Fic..._**

**_Estou apenas trocando os capítulos, porque assim como havia acontecido com To Hell - A Ginevra´s Tale, eu não conseguia terminar porque não me encontrava mais naquele tipo de narrativa._**

**_Vou substituir os capítulos até chegar ao ponto onde havia parado e depois vou continuar postando normalmente._**

**_Enjoy it._**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_Long Road to Ruin_

_Ginevra´s POV_

Eu estava absolutamente exausta.

Eu havia dado cinco aulas hoje, e ajudar Lolly Paths, do sétimo ano, a fazer a Veritasserum havia sido mais difícil do que eu havia previsto.

Esvaziei os caldeirões e os deixei empilhados sobre a pequena e única mesa da sala, e terminei de guardar os instrumentos usados pela Paths. Havia uma boa razão para eu escolher esta pequena sala no quinto andar: não havia muito o que explodir aqui. Apenas a pequena mesa e uma restrita reserva de ingredientes e antígenos. Esse lado do prédio era praticamente inóspito, e eu gostava tanto do silêncio quanto da vista do lugar.

Deixei meus livros e os cadernos sobre a mesa e me aproximei da grande janela entreaberta. Ultimamente eu me sentia mais... introspectiva. Havia algo que me incomodava e que eu queria descobrir o que era- descobrir para poder me livrar desse sentimento irritante. O ar que entrava era fresco e limpo, um tanto gélido mas ameno. Encarei a janela aberta e a vista do alto da floresta, com seus abetos e carvalhos erguendo-se imponentes do chão e os pinheiros que margeavam os portões ao longe e o grande lago. Uma mixórdia de diversas nuances de verde, e depois o azul petróleo da água se misturando ao azul claro de mais um entardecer tranqüilo. Era lindo, e me transmitia paz. Eu gostava de Hogwarts. Eu era apaixonada por este lugar, pelas paisagens e pelas coisas que eu aprendia aqui. Tinha sempre a impressão de que Hogwarts tinha algum grande segredo que só revelaria a mim... um segredo que eu queria muito saber qual era.

A algum tempo eu vinha me sentindo irrequieta. Mas, por mais que eu me esforçasse, não conseguia descobrir o porque. Coisas com as quais eu antigamente sonhava agora me irritavam. Eu não conseguia mais ser naturalmente a adolescente idiota e sorridente que eu era. Eu finalmente conseguira namorar com o famoso e idolatrado Harry Potter – e as coisas não iam nada bem. A única coisa que me dava algum sentimento bom era este castelo, com seus segredos escondidos e meus estudos de poções, claro.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Eu tinha de descobrir o que era.

Ouvi passos se aproximando da sala onde eu me encontrava. Eu conhecia aqueles passos, entretanto. Tinham sempre o mesmo ritmo fixo pelo qual meu coração se orientava, e então eu podia ouvir distintamente as duas batidas num mesmo ritmo. Professor Snape entrou na sala sério e calmo como sempre. Eu o admirava. Aprendi a admirá-lo com a convivência, quando decidi me dedicar às poções e ele não apenas me apoiou – me surpreendendo, afinal, eu era uma grifinória – como também me incentivou e se tornou meu mestre. Snape era meu professor favorito agora, e também um exemplo. Eu havia descoberto, também, que me sentia mais confortável na presença dele do que dos meus antigos amigos. Acho que ele me compreendia melhor que eu mesma, às vezes. E isso me agradava tanto quanto era perturbador.

- A Sta. Paths já foi? – falou, com os olhos cravados em mim.

-Sim, Professor.

-Como foi a execução do Veritasserum? – Os olhos escuros me perscrutaram, mas sem desconfiança.

-Sinceramente mais difícil do que eu pensei. Ela quase destruiu cinco dúzias de vagens soporíferas. Mas a poção foi bem executada.

-Acredita que ela vai conseguir realizar a poção de maneira aceitável no dia do teste?

-Estou contando com isso, Professor.

-Excelente. Está se saindo muito bem, Weasley – apesar da sua fisionomia permanecer fria, pude ver que os olhos do professor sorriam. Ele estava orgulhoso. Me mantive tão impassível quanto ele, mas não pude evitar a felicidade que me envolveu.

-Muito obrigada, Professor.

Caminhei até a mesa e agarrei meus livros. Eu queria desesperadamente minha cama. Mas o Professor Snape me deteve.

-Srta. Weasley?

-Sim, Professor – me virei para encarar os olhos que me fitavam com uma ternura inesperada. Muito embora sua expressão continuasse tão fria quanto antes.

-Decidiu o que pretende fazer quando terminar Hogwarts? Qual carreira vai seguir?

Não consegui evitar a tristeza que passou em um lampejo pelos meus olhos. O homem experiente a minha frente notou, claramente. Seus olhos se tornaram mais interessados e analíticos.

-Eu pensei a respeito, sim. A minha intenção sempre foi trabalhar na seção de poções do Quartel General dos Aurores. Mas lecionar também me parece atraente. Eu gostaria de trabalhar entre os muros de Hogwarts.

-Fico muito feliz com isso, Weasley – ele quase sorriu, e eu gostei disso. Me sentia ligada ao homem de negro a minha frente. – Tem se saído muito bem com as poções. Melhor do que eu imaginei. Seu potencial é surpreendente e você é dedicada e persistente. Tanto que me fez conversar com o Professor Dumbledore e ele próprio intercedeu por você perante o ministro. Há uma vaga para você no treinamento para Aurores no Ministério assim que terminar Hogwarts.

Se eu não estivesse diante de Severo Snape, provavelmente meu queixo teria caído. Eu tinha uma vaga na seção de treinamento dos Aurores. Era absolutamente inacreditável. Não havia como traduzir meu sentimento, tampouco a gratidão que senti por aquele homem; mas assim que meus lábios se abriram para agradecer me lembrei de um detalhe que destruiu os poucos segundos de felicidade que eu conseguira em muito tempo.

Como sempre, Snape notou.

-Muito obrigada, Professor – mantive o olhar fixo nos olhos dele. Desviar os olhos agora seria confessar que havia algo errado. Mas ele já havia percebido, e não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer além de esperar que ele não perguntasse. – Não tenho como agradecer seu gesto.

Mesmo com a gratidão que eu mesma pude ouvir em minha voz, não pude deter o interesse dele.

-Há algo errado, srta. Weasley?

-Nada importante, Professor – negar inteiramente não era uma opção.

-O que é, Weasley? –ponderei alguns segundos, mas decidi não revelar nada. Entretanto a pequena distração que eu tive foi o suficiente para que ele entrasse em minha mente.

-Você vai se casar? –ele pareceu indignado.

-Usar legilimência contra uma aluna indefesa não é antiético, Professor? – rebati

-Você não é indefesa e sabe usar oclumência melhor que eu. Agora responda a pergunta.

Pensei por alguns segundos mais. Eu não queria revelar o que me aborrecia. Fazia com que eu me sentisse fraca – e eu não gostava disso.

-Eu não_ pretendo_, se é isso o que está perguntando, Professor.

-E porque é que isso vai atrapalhar seus estudos no QG?

-Porque a minha _mãe_ pretende. Mais do que isso, ela está obstinada a me ver casada assim que possível.

-Pensei que se casar com Harry Potter fosse seu sonho, Weasley. – senti a pontada por trás das suas palavras. Ele havia entendido tudo, claro. Havia entendido mais do que eu havia dito. Não era preciso manter a conversa por esse caminho mais.

-Eu também pensei, professor.

Não sorri. Não havia motivo para sorrisos. Agarrei meus livros e saí da sala com passos firmes e calmos. Era uma sexta feira, e estavam todos no salão jantando, de forma que os corredores estavam vazios e pude andar tranquilamente até encontrar a passagem para minha casa. O salão comunal da Grifinória também estava praticamente vazio. Atravessei-o sem sequer olhar para o lado e subi as escadas em direção ao meu quarto.

Praticamente bati a porta, e atirei meus livros descuidadamente sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Me joguei na cama como fiz com os livros, e fiquei encarando o teto. Eu estava irritada. Não podia permitir que mais escorregões deste tipo acontecessem, ou qualquer um teria acesso a meus pensamentos. E eu estava realmente feliz com aquela nova possibilidade no quartel-general. Ser uma Auror junto a seção de confecção de poções seria uma excelente oportunidade, mais do que eu esperava.

Mas como eu iria desestimular minha mãe de um casamento com o queridinho dela? Eu não conseguira convencê-la nem mesmo de que ele não era a pessoa que ela imaginava – e ele passava pelo menos uma semana em casa todos os verões- como eu iria mostrar para ela que Harry Potter não era o bom garoto de quem todos gostavam?

Harry era um idiota. Sempre se exibindo, sempre se fazendo passar por um garoto sensível que teve traumas demais na infância e que perdeu os pais. Na verdade ele era grosso, arrogante e hipócrita. Aliás, mais arrogante até que Draco Malfoy – o filho bastardo da própria Arrogância.

No começo do meu namoro era como estar no céu. Eu não percebia a maneira estúpida como ele me tratava, e tentava desesperadamente justificar todos os seus atos rudes e suas grosserias. Cheguei a me culpar várias vezes enquanto ele me tratava como se eu fosse um pária. Até o dia em que Dino Thomas pediu minha ajuda.

Eu estava no salão principal, com meu irmão e Hermione. Harry me exibia como se eu fosse um troféu de quadribol ou algo do gênero- e só mais tarde fui entender que eu era para ele apenas uma garota que todos achavam bonitinha e que ele resolveu ganhar. Ele me viu falar com Dino, mas fingiu não dar atenção. E então, quando ficamos a sós, ele resolveu mostrar a cara de bastardo que ele tinha.

Eu ainda era uma tonta apaixonada na época. Harry gritou comigo, me xingou e me acusou de coisas das quais não compreendi a metade. E quando eu finalmente me irritei e voltei as ofensas que ele havia me feito, ele me agrediu. Me deu um tapa e me atirou na parede de uma forma que me deixou completamente aturdida. Tanto que nunca disse palavra a ninguém. Mas deste dia em diante, comecei a conhecer de verdade quem era Harry Potter.

E Harry Potter era o que eu não queria para mim.

Suspirei e resolvi me levantar e tomar um banho. Eu não estava com fome, mas minha cabeça parecia um ninho de fadas mordentes e quis dar uma volta nos jardins para espairecer.

* * *

**N/A**: Merece reviews?

Kisses,

**Angelique**.


	2. Lost

**N/A: **_Demorei, né..._

_Desculpem, mas eu levo um tempão tentando encontrar os erros de digitação._

_É sempre pior corrigir um texto que foi você mesma quem escreveu. Finjam que não viram se ainda tiver algum erro...eu não tenho Beta, então..._

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Lost_

_Ginevra´s POV_

Eu caminhei desatenta até não ter noção de onde estava. Depois, caminhei mais uns dois quilômetros até perceber que excedera os limites permitidos e que estava às margens da Floresta Proibida, por trás do campo de Quadribol. Continuei caminhando, tentando fazer soar em meus passos a resposta para o que me afligia. Tentando fazer brotar de mim um meio indolor de resolver todos os problemas insolúveis que eu tinha agora.

Tentando me fazer descobrir o que me faria feliz.

A verdade era que eu havia me perdido de mim mesma. Eu não sabia quem eu era: antes eu era Ginny, filha caçula dos Weasley e namoradinha do Potter – porque era isso o que eu era. E só. Eu tinha boas notas, tinha bons amigos, era até educadinha.

Eu não sabia como me ver agora. Meus amigos haviam se reduzido. Eu me via mais confortável ao lado de Severo Snape – O morcego – do que com os assuntos rasos e tediosos dos alunos da escola. Eu havia perdido toda aquela minha...vivacidade. E sinceramente não estava mais interessada em ficar fingindo para os outros uma coisa que eu não sentia.

Eu tinha a vaga impressão de que fora meu namoro com Harry que extinguira de mim a alegria exagerada, mas verdadeira, que eu sentia e demonstrava. Eu gostava de rir, de falar ininterruptamente, de correr, de dançar e essas coisas. Agora me sentia deslocada quando me obrigava a agir assim – era como estar dentro do corpo de outra pessoa. Mas o que me afligia era não saber exatamente como eu gostaria de agir, como eu agiria se pudesse ser eu mesma, fazer o que quiser. Isso não me era permitido, porque havia sempre alguém perto de mim, alguém que eu não queria magoar.

Eu não sabia o que era pior: fingir que ainda era a Ginny que fui e mentir para todos (além de me destroçar por dentro), ou assustar a todos com um novo comportamento que eu não sabia se estava consolidado na pessoa que eu era. Eu estava confusa. Sem contar que, agora eu sabia que não podia culpar inteiramente ao Harry: eu havia mudado sim, mas eu sabia que de uma forma ou de outra eu teria me transformado. Apesar de ter sempre muitas pessoas ao meu redor, eu sempre me sentira deslocada, como se estivesse sentada da cadeira com o nome de outra pessoa. Harry havia apenas acelerado drasticamente o processo.

Antes eu vivia as ideologias das outras pessoas; fazia apologia a desejos, sonhos e ideais que não me pertenciam. Eu acreditava arduamente em tudo o que meus pais me diziam, eu acreditava em tudo o que qualquer um me dizia. Para mim, era como se ninguém tivesse interesses, como se todos se doassem única e exclusivamente em nome de um bem comum que eu não sabia que era fictício. Não havia um bem-comum; havia o bem-comum de cada um, como se cada pessoa fosse um universo. O que eu fazia não era pelo bem comum de todos – era pelo bem comum de Harry, ou dos meus pais. Então, quando Harry estourou minha bolha e me jogou nua na realidade egoísta e cruel, eu quase surtei. O amaldiçoei de todas as formas possíveis.

Hoje eu percebia que, mesmo da forma estúpida e rude com a qual ele agira, eu tinha de ser grata. Grata a ele por me mostrar a realidade. Por me mostrar que eu havia abnegado de meus desejos e minhas vontades; abdicado de viver a minha vida para viver as projeções errôneas de minha mãe, os atos falhos que lhe interessavam. Eu era uma marionete, privada de vontades.

Parei subitamente, percebendo que eu estava caminhando ao redor do campo de Quadribol. Estava ficando realmente escuro, e eu devia voltar para meu quarto. Mas como eu estava no meio do caminho e atrás do campo, de uma forma ou de outra, teria que contorná-lo. Continuei caminhando. Ao contornar a primeira esquina, quase topei com Draco Malfoy. Encontrar qualquer um neste momento em que eu sentia em minha face a tristeza que escoava, suja e negra, para dentro de mim já seria ruim. Mas encontrar Draco Malfoy...

Fiquei imóvel. Meu olhar se fixou no dele, mas sem arrogância ou desafio. Estático e indiferente apenas. Esperei que ele me insultasse como todas as outras vezes – se me incomodasse, eu responderia, se não, apenas daria as costas. Ele, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ficou me observando também.

Notei que ele estava me analisando, de todas as formas possíveis. Não era o mesmo olhar que Harry me lançava, um olhar de bruxo-pedreiro, que enfiava suas mãos invisíveis na minha blusa e me tocava de maneira obscena e rude, deixando marcas rastejantes de uma vergonha que só eu via. Era um olhar que catalogava, decidindo se eu ficaria melhor num pedestal de mármore ou de marfim. Um olhar qualificador, como se ele estivesse fazendo um levantamento de uma obra bem feita. Um olhar que parecia pedir permissão.

Esperei, mas nem assim ele me ofendeu. Apenas sorriu – um sorriso que eu nunca vira antes, estonteante.

Notei, então, que havia mais dois sonserinos se juntando a ele. E que todos tinham garrafas de firewhisky nas mãos. Sem querer atrapalhá-los, decidi continuar meu caminho.

Havia dado dois passos, quando a voz de Malfoy me atingiu, clara e sedutora como um tapa na cara dado com luvas de cetim:

-Você cresceu Weasley. E isso é um elogio.

-Aparentemente você também cresceu – respondi.

-Não entendo o que faz uma garota como você namorar alguém como o Potter.

Decidi me virar dessa vez. Não porque iria replicar o que ele havia me dito, ou porque queria ofendê-lo. Apenas porque ele havia ecoado meu pensamento.

-Acredite, nem eu.

Não tive intenção de dizer aquilo. Saiu, como uma porção d'água atirada em um rio. Fluiu sem esforço. Eu me senti vulnerável, uma alma idosa perdida e vagando. Mas aquilo atraiu a atenção de Malfoy. Os outros dois conversavam entre si, zonzos da bebida, mas Malfoy me olhou fixamente. Aquilo me causou um arrepio. O que eu pensava estar fazendo, nutrindo uma conversa amigável com um futuro comensal da morte?

Foi quando tentei me virar que notei – ele estava tentando entrar em minha mente. Não era como o professor Snape, que parecia tentar forçar uma porta até que eu cedesse ou ele desistisse; era mais sutil, como se ele houvesse me convidado para me sentar, mas também mais forte e insistente, como uma mão enorme que forçasse meu braço caso eu não permitisse. Bloqueei tudo, pensamentos e sentimentos, forcei tudo a entrar no armário escuro que havia em mim. E esperei, esperei até que ele desistiu.

Eu tinha uma vaga noção de que, se eu estivesse um pouco menos...alterada, aquilo tudo seria muito estranho. Mas eu me sentia tão desnorteada, que naquele momento, Draco Malfoy tentando entrar em minha mente parecia alguma coisa comum. E o mais estranho foi que, quando ele desistiu, ao invés de frustrado, ele pareceu satisfeito. Me lançou um sorriso torto, meio de lado, que acelerou minha pulsação. Me virei devagar, com medo de que ele me azarasse, ou que algo se partisse, e comecei a caminhar devagar.

Estava já a alguns passos de distância, quando o ouvi dizer:

-Ainda não entendo como uma garota como você pode suportar alguém grotesco como o Potter.

Continuei caminhando, sentindo minha face se contrair em um sorriso de esgar – era de se admirar que alguém como Malfoy fosse a única outra pessoa a perceber quem era Harry Potter.

-Nem eu...Nem eu – balbuciei por todo o caminho, até alcançar a torre comunal da Grifinória.

* * *

_Draco´s POV_

Voltei para o dormitório dos Monitores um pouco zonzo. Ao contrário de mim, Blaise e Nott estavam tropeçando de bêbados. Os larguei, abraçados no sofá, e fui para meu quarto.

Assim que abri a porta, dei de cara com um envelope verde-escuro sobre a minha cama. Eu não precisava abri-lo para saber de quem era, nem o que dizia. Resolvi tomar um banho primeiro- no estado de humor em que eu estava, era capaz de me descuidar e cometer uma imprudência.

Liguei o chuveiro e me deixei ficar sob a água fria. Eu não estava bêbado o suficiente para precisar daquilo, de forma que logo minha cabeça se encheu de todas as preocupações que vinham me atormentando há tanto tempo. Eu não queria pensar em nada.

Apoiei as mãos nos ladrilhos do banheiro, e fiquei sentindo a água escorrer pelos meus músculos. A água fria parecia me estimular a pensar, me fazia ver as coisas com mais clareza. Foi só quando notei que minha cabeça girava em círculos irregulares, que eu decidi sair.

Enrolei uma toalha na minha cintura, e fui para a minha cama. O problema era– já havia alguém nela. Eu não estava com disposição para aturar ninguém hoje, o que se confirmou pior quando notei que quem estava ali era a Chang. E estava nua.

-Oi Draquinho...

Sua voz manhosa me irritava. Tudo bem, qualquer coisa me irritaria agora, mas o fato de ela ficar falando de maneira infantil me tirava do sério. Ela era gostosa, e eu transava com ela quando não tinha mais nada de interessante para fazer, e era só. Em geral, eu não passava uma noite sozinho – a minha "fama" havia se espalhado, e era até interessante ver as garotas mais estúpidas de Hogwarts se acotovelarem quando eu passava. Isso não resolvia meus problemas, ou fazia com que eu me sentisse melhor, mas distraía a minha atenção – enquanto me preocupava em satisfazer meus desejos, não pensava no que tinha ou não de fazer.

Olhei atentamente para Chang: ela não era facilmente dissuadida. Qual dos dois idiotas a deixara entrar? Eu não queria o perfume doce dela na minha cama, me enjoando, e não queria ouvir a voz irritante dela. De forma que, ou eu lançava uma maldição imperdoável nela e a enxotava dali, ou inventava uma desculpa.

Fui para meu guarda-roupa, e peguei apenas a calça do pijama, vestindo por cima o meu roupão. Chang tentou se insinuar para mim, mas seus seios grandes demais e sua bunda flácida não me eram apelativas. Ignorando-a, peguei a carta – que ela cuidadosamente havia tirado de cima da cama e deixado sobre o criado-mudo – e caminhei para a porta.

-Onde você vai, Draquinho?

-Tenho algo a resolver...

-E vai me deixar aqui, sozinha, te esp...

-Divirta-se.

Bati a porta, e deixei o dormitório, insano. Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, mas a cada segundo que passava eu ficava ainda mais irritado, furioso, como se o simples fato de sentir o ódio fervilhando dentro de mim resolvesse; como se meu ódio pudesse se desprender de mim e aniquilar meus problemas um a um, como se meu mau-humor me isentasse de ter de pensar, de ter de resolver o que tinha de ser resolvido.

Comecei a correr, tentando libertar meus pensamentos com a velocidade. Corri pelos corredores e escadarias, deixei a adrenalina e a endorfina conversarem até que atingi a torre de Astronomia. Lá, respirei fundo, até me sentir um pouco mais cansado e mais calmo. Tentei colocar a cabeça no lugar, e depois comecei a ler a carta da minha mãe.

Era a mesma de todas as outras. Ela previa que os comensais da morte me recrutariam, assim como pressentia que os comensais iriam fracassar- o que nos deixava em uma situação, no mínimo, incômoda. Além disso, ela discretamente chamava minha atenção para as tradições dos Malfoy – na minha idade, meu pai e ela já estavam noivos, que os Malfoy se casam cedo, que era preciso encontrar uma mulher que fosse linda, dissimulada, elegante, inteligente e de preferência sonserina, uma mulher que fosse forte e etc...

Essa mulher existia, sim. Mas meu pai havia chego primeiro e casado com ela.

Eu não tinha tanto interesse em me casar agora, mas também não me incomodava ter de fazê-lo. Era uma tradição, e eu sabia que esse dia chegaria desde pequeno. O que me incomodava era que nenhuma das garotas de Hogwarts realmente chamava a minha atenção. Nenhuma delas tinha o perfil adequado para ser a Senhora Malfoy.

Começara no meio do quinto ano, quando comecei a – digamos – fazer um test drive: primeiro com as sonserinas, depois me estendi às corvinais e lufa-lufas, procurando em todas elas a garota que poderia ocupar o posto que, por enquanto, era só da minha mãe. Mas nenhuma delas era boa o bastante para ser sequer minha namorada – eu não suportaria permanecer casado com qualquer uma delas nem mesmo um ano, quem dirá durante uma vida. Porque Malfoys não se divorciam.

Eu tentei. Mas todas eram fúteis demais, espalhafatosas demais, barulhentas demais. Eu apreciava o silêncio. Eu queria ao menos poder me sentir à vontade com essa pessoa, já que teríamos de conviver.

Eu não tinha uma visão romântica da coisa. Eu não era sentimental. Casamento para mim era apenas um interesse, mais uma coisa a riscar da minha lista de obrigações como um herdeiro Malfoy.

No princípio, eu buscara encontrar alguém que fosse para mim o que Narcissa era para meu pai: o norte. Ninguém sabia, mas era a ela que ele recorria quando não sabia o que fazer. Minha mãe era um excelente estrategista, sempre levantando meu pai sem receber nenhuma glória. Minha mãe cuidava da casa e do meu pai para que ele pudesse cuidar de seus interesses. Nunca o confrontava publicamente, e sempre o vencia. Nunca fizera nada para desagradá-lo – era capaz de ficar sentada horas ao lado dele, num mutismo que eu não entendia, mas que parecia agradar meu pai. Os dois se entendiam, se divertiam. E, mesmo casados por interesse, eu podia ver que um não era capaz de viver sem o outro.

Fui obrigado, entretanto, a reconhecer que não havia uma Narcissa para mim. E era insuportável sequer imaginar que eu passaria o resto da vida ao lado de alguém que eu não suporto.

Eu estava perdido.

Tentei me lembrar de todas as garotas do castelo. Repassei uma a uma, tentando escolher qual seria a opção menos pior. Não havia a melhor opção. Gastei ainda boa parte da noite, quando ouvi passos subindo as escadas e a respiração ofegante de alguém. Tentei me esconder, posicionando-me na parte mais escura, em um dos cantos, colado à parede, e esperei.

Pouco depois, Chang apareceu enrolada em um cobertor.

Assim que ela saiu, comecei a rir. Não era um riso espontâneo, era um riso nervoso. Eu não sabia quem eu esperava, mas com certeza não era a Chang.

Resolvi evitar cuidadosamente o meu quarto aquela noite.

* * *

_Ginevra´s POV_

Eu acordei um pouco estranha: havia algo de diferente. Eu não sabia se o que estava diferente era eu, ou se era o dia quem havia mudado, mas eu podia sentir a diferença como uma sombra sentada ao meu lado.

Enquanto tomava banho pude ouvir o alvoroço matinal que só um dormitório de meninas tem. Não me apressei. Me sentia como se eu me adiantasse a uma felicidade que vinha de longe pelo correio coruja. Eu estava me sentindo até bem.

Saí do banheiro e abri a porta do meu guarda-roupa em transe: eu não tinha muito bem a idéia do que vestir, mas eu queria algo diferente. Eu me sentia diferente, então porque me vestir igual a todos os dias? Me sentei na cama, diante das portas escancaradas do guarda-roupa, e tentei decidir o que eu queria.

Graças às aulas de reforço em poções que eu vinha dando há dois anos, eu havia arrecadado uma quantia que me permitia ter um guarda-roupas bem seleto. Eu havia investido – sem o conhecimento de ninguém – meus fundos restritos em um negócio produtivo, embora um pouco inseguro, de forma que eu dispunha agora de mais dinheiro do que minha família podia sonhar. Eu não gastava meu dinheiro com praticamente nada, exceto roupas.

Eu não esbanjava, claro, mas me permitia comprar uma coisa ou outra quando me atraía. Eu havia mudado tanto por dentro, que queria me vestir de uma forma que me fizesse sentir confortável dentro da minha própria pele. As roupas de Ginny Weasley não me serviam mais, me faziam sufocar. Eu tinha, então, um guarda roupa repleto de modelos novos e...nunca usados. E eu nunca os usava porque tinha medo.

Medo de assustar as pessoas. Medo de não me adequar mais ao mundo delas, e não ter para onde ir. Medo de não me encontrar, nem nessa nem na velha Ginny. Medo de vagar para sempre.

Mas eu não estava com disposição para ter medo hoje.

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar no que eu queria vestir. Me imaginei vestida, pronta, até que encontrei o que eu queria. Tentei calar a voz que me dizia que eu iria assustar aos meus amigos. Fingi que eles não me julgariam, e me arrumei como se eu fosse a única a ver. Me enchi de coragem.

Me vesti como uma rainha e desci para tomar o café da manhã.

* * *

_Draco´s POV_

Todas as horas que eu havia passado acordado me serviram para decidir que eu encararia minhas obrigações com mais seriedade. Eu vinha fugindo há muito tempo, e não estava adiantando. Pior do que isso, meu tempo estava se esgotando.

Eu tinha de ficar noivo de alguém. Não havia como fugir. Então era melhor me apressar e escolher alguém que me agradasse antes que minha mãe fizesse isso por mim.

Desci para o café da manhã como se tivesse procurando uma varinha perdida –escaneando cada rosto e cada corpo à procura do rosto e do corpo perfeitos.

Mas o que eu encontrei foi bem diferente: havia um rebuliço ininteligível de crianças entusiasmadas. Assim que me sentei, Blaise me pôs a par do que estava acontecendo:

-Draco, cara, você nem sabe...

-Bom dia para você também, .

Nott assentiu**.**

-Vai ter um torneio de duelos! Vai levar a manhã toda. E depois podemos planejar a festa da Sonserina...

Resolvi prestar atenção.

-Duelos?

-O melhor duelista vai ganhar a Varinha de Ouro!

-Blaise, pelo amor de Merlim! Varinha de Ouro? Quantos anos você tem? Cinco?

-Quatro e meio! – disse Nott, de boca cheia.

Odeio maus modos, então fechei a cara para Nott.

-Também tem 10 mil galeões para o vencedor. E o Potter vai participar- Blaise começou a me instigar. – ele está te encarando...

Olhei para a mesa da Grifinória, procurando o Potter. Eu gostava de provocá-lo; ele era medíocre. Ao que parecia, ninguém ao redor era capaz de ver o imbecil que ele era.

Ele estava mesmo me encarando, como se isso fizesse diferença no meu dia. Eu tinha decidido não participar do torneio – eu não precisava de galeões, eu precisava encontrar uma mulher que fosse no mínimo exuberante – quando pensei que esse torneio poderia vir a calhar.

As garotas de todas as casas estariam reunidas lá para ver sonserinos como eu duelarem. E, ainda por cima, eu poderia azarar o Potter; porque um pouco de diversão não faz mal a ninguém.

Mas ainda assim eu não queria que isso atrapalhasse minha prioridade do momento. Estava prestes a tomar a decisão de não ir, quando a mesa da Grifinória chamou minha atenção mais uma vez.

Era a Weasley. Ela estava diferente-muito diferente. Eu a tinha visto ontem e, para ser sincero, ela havia me deixado excitado. Ela era atraente. Mas eu nunca a vira vestida daquele jeito: com um vestido preto de corte insinuante, seus cabelos dançando alegremente à sua passagem.

Era aquilo que eu procurava. Aquela graça que ela tinha ao andar, como se estivesse conferindo seu território, como se tudo fosse dela. Notei o modo como Potter a olhou, conferido os olhares de todos os homens do salão. Não havia como não olhar para a pequena Weasley.

Uma idéia começou a brincar na minha cabeça. Quase ri de tão absurda a idéia. Mas eu precisava de um plano, de uma idéia que fosse. Precisava de um pouco de sorte.

Passei o café da manhã inteiro observando a Weasley e o Potter com discrição. Quando eu havia dito que não sabia porque ela estava com o cretino, era por puro despeito. Eu queria a Weasley na minha cama, por mais que me custasse admitir. Mas agora, que observava bem, é que eu não podia mesmo entender o porque dela se submeter a alguém tão...insignificante.

Weasley era a mulher que poderia escolher o homem que quisesse ter a seus pés.

Saí do salão meditando profundamente. Era loucura. Mas eu precisava me divertir um pouco, e a Weasley me parecia diversão o bastante. Estava preocupado com o como fazer, quando trombei em alguém.

Era o Potter.

Sorri, porque a sorte estava sorrindo para mim.

* * *

_**N/A**: Reviews?_

**_Angel._**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **_Finally..._

_Eu estava esperando alguma inspiração para começar este capítulo. Mas depois de ter escrito um novo capítulo para **To Hell**, acho que finalmente consegui fazer alguma coisa legal._

_Ignorem os erros de ortografia, ou qualquer outro tipo de erro. A verdade é que escrevi este capítulo em dois dias, e estava tão ansiosa para postá-lo que não tive paciência para esperar alguns dias e reler - o procedimento que eu usualmente adoto. _

_Se alguém ai estiver disponível, eu adoraria ter uma Beta-reader. Seria ótimo ter alguém para me ajudar a procurar os erros. Às vezes fico tão acostumada com o texto que erros grotescos passam despercebidos._

_Hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Bet**

**"Sometimes the worst you can imagine is just what you were looking for"**

Draco´s POV

-Porque não olha por onde anda Malfoy?

As pessoas que estavam no corredor pararam para observar mais uma discussão entre Potter e eu. Clássico.

-Porque eu não preciso. Você é quem deveria olhar por onde anda. Se bem que não adiantaria muito, afinal, ninguém nunca sabe pra que lado seus olhos vesgos estão olhando.

-Meus olhos vesgos estão olhando para você agora, e pensando que mesmo assim ganho um duelo com você. De olhos fechados.

- Duvido muito.

-Aposte, então! – a verdade é que Potter se inflamava porque, ao nosso redor, estava se formando uma pequena multidão de alunos que saiam do café da manhã. E Potter patético apreciava um grande público.

-Não. Não tem mais graça ganhar de você, Potter.

-Isso quer dizer que é tão covarde que tem medo de perder para alguém vesgo. – sua voz se elevou, demonstrando seu interesse em que todos tivessem conhecimento do que estava prestes a acontecer.

-Não. Isso quer dizer que você deveria se cansar de perder. Porque eu cansei de ganhar.

-Vamos lá Malfoy. Aposto o que você quiser.

Potter era mesmo patético. Sempre querendo chamar atenção. E com um pouco de resistência, eu poderia conseguir o que queria.

-Não. Você não tem nada que eu possa querer. Afinal, eu tenho tudo. –Me virei, fazendo menção de sair e deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas neste momento a Weasley caminhava na direção em que estávamos, e tudo parecia perfeito demais.

-Um duelo é demais para você Malfoy! Até mesmo um em que eu ofereço o prêmio que quiser.

-Qualquer coisa? – Me virei e encarei-o com meu mais brilhante sorriso. As pessoas a nossa volta pareciam mais entusiasmadas do que Potter e eu. Mentira, mais entusiasmadas do que eu apenas. Potter estava amando aquilo tudo.

-Qualquer coisa. Eu vou ganhar mesmo.

-Muito bem Potter, peça o que quiser.

-Quero que seja meu empregado por duas semanas. Vai fazer toda e qualquer coisa que eu mandar.

-Certo. Me parece uma troca justa –eu disse. – Te encontro no tablado em meia hora. – E dizendo isso fiz menção de sair novamente. Mas é claro que o Potter tornou a me chamar.

A alguns centímetros de nós, Weasley observava tudo com uma expressão distante.

-Diga o que vai querer Malfoy. No caso improvável de você ganhar. – e então Potter e seus amiguinhos do trio Maravilha começaram a rir.

-Bem... – fingi pensar. – No caso certo de eu ganhar, fico com a sua namorada. Duelo aceito?

Os sussurros e as conversas se elevaram rapidamente. O amigo ruivo do Potter, o garoto Weasel, parou de sorrir imediatamente e cochichou algo no ouvido do Menino-que-infelizmente-sobreviveu. Mas Potter, atento ao falatório que havia causado, não deu importância.

-Duelo aceito. Te vejo em meia hora, Malfoy.

-Vai ser um prazer – respondi e, fazendo uma reverência a Weasley, sai a passos rápidos dali.

* * *

Ginny´s POV

Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Assim que Draco Malfoy se retirou dali, com um sorriso e uma reverência educados, me virei e saí o mais rápido que pude daquele lugar.

Como é que mamãe e Rony poderiam defendê-lo depois daquilo? Meu Merlim, apostar a mim!

A princípio quis me voltar contra Malfoy. Era típico dele fazer algo assim. Uma aposta em que eu é que sairia perdendo. Mas tão logo consegui me controlar, pensei melhor e vi que analisava tudo pela perspectiva errada. Malfoy não era meu namorado. Potter, por outro lado, supostamente era. ELE havia me apostado. Caberia a Ele recusar a proposta. Mas é claro que ele não havia feito isso.

Ele havia me apostado como se eu fosse apenas...alguma coisa que ele não se importaria em perder.

Eu não poderia aceitar tal comportamento. Me sentia ardendo por dentro, queimando como uma fogueira. Nada em meu temperamento era passivo de aceitar tamanha ofensa, tamanho desdém. E esse era o homem com o qual eu deveria me casar?

Não. Eu não me casaria com Harry Potter, quaisquer que fossem as conseqüências. Eu estava decidida.

Definitivamente eu encarava a tudo pela perspectiva errônea, e só agora me dava conta disso. Como eu havia sido tão cega? Como eu pudera me torturar tanto por algo que não valia meu sofrimento? Eu não me casaria com Harry Potter, e isso estava claro para mim, porque de forma alguma eu toleraria conviver com esse tipo de imprudência e arrogância. Me apostar! Era um ultraje! Eu poderia tentar fazer com que meus pais, ou antes, minha mãe, entendesse meu ponto de vista de forma amigável. Eu poderia trabalhar em uma forma de mostrar a ela que essa não era a única oportunidade que eu tinha.

Na verdade, essa era a mais triste e deprimente das possibilidades.

Nem todos os bruxos precisavam se casar tão cedo. Eu poderia ser uma exceção a essa regra, afinal vivíamos em tempos modernos, e a magia estava muito avançada para que os bruxos mantivessem uma mentalidade tão medieval. Eu era talentosa, havia conseguido por puro mérito uma vaga na seção de preparo de poções do QG dos Aurores no Ministério da Magia. Isso era muita coisa para alguém que tinha apenas dezesseis anos. Eu poderia mostrar a ela que eu não era mais a garotinha que ela ainda tinha em mente. Eu estava transformada, embora não soubesse exatamente em que. Eu poderia mostrar que eu tinha outros desejos agora, outros interesses.

Eu poderia deixar bem claro que, sob qualquer perspectiva, Potter não entraria em minha vida.

Neste ponto, interrompi minha linha de raciocínio. Eu não havia me dado conta de que meus passos me levaram até a torre de astronomia. Em meu ódio e frustração intensos, poderia ter ido a qualquer parte do castelo sem ter me dado conta. Mas àquela altura, com a brisa fresca que soprava do leste e o dia radiante, me obriguei a raciocinar logicamente, sem deixar que minhas emoções afetassem minhas resoluções.

Eu tinha que lidar com o fato de que, talvez, eu não conseguisse dissuadir minha mãe de sua resolução estúpida. E se isso acontecesse, mesmo amando-a e não estando disposta a magoar ninguém, eu teria de fazê-lo. E o faria, afinal, tratava-se da minha vida e, neste caso, eu tinha o total direito de fazer minhas escolhas; mesmo que fossem escolhas erradas, eu tinha o direito de viver meus próprios erros, ao invés dos erros de alguém que não arcaria com as conseqüências.

E, para este caso, eu precisaria tomar precauções. Eu precisaria, mais do que nunca, que minhas finanças estivessem bem. Se eu estivesse financeiramente independente, como acontecia no momento, eu poderia então escolher meu destino sem precisar me sujeitar aos desmandos da minha família.

Esse pensamento me deu uma certa força. Eu tinha dinheiro o suficiente para me manter durante algum tempo, mas não seria suficiente para me tornar permanentemente autônoma. Comecei a ter uma pontada de esperança. Agora, eu não tinha idéia do porque havia me negado durante tanto tempo a chance de pensar em um horizonte melhor no futuro. Eu via agora que confrontar minha família, e talvez desapontá-los, seria inevitável. Era algo que eu teria de fazer. E eu poderia fazer isso de forma que eu sentisse minimamente os efeitos.

E, para isso, eu precisava contatar a agencia de contabilidade bruxa que cuidava do meu dinheiro. Talvez aplicando o dinheiro que eu tinha, mesmo que me arriscando um pouco mais, também renderia mais, e em poucos meses eu poderia triplicar a quantia que eu possuía.

Pensando nisso, enviei um patrono ao meu bruxo contador e, mais tranqüila, resolvi seguir em direção ao campo onde se dariam os duelos.

Minha raiva havia passado, mas ainda assim eu queria saber qual final teria esta aposta ridícula.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Segui para o campo de quadribol certo de que o que eu estava planejando era absurdo e impraticável.

Entretanto, eu não via muitas outras possibilidades. Eu precisava sentir que estava agindo, que estava fazendo alguma coisa para cumprir com minhas responsabilidades de herdeiro Malfoy. E no momento, eu estava bastante interessado na caçula dos Weasley.

Quando cheguei ao tablado número três, Potter já se encontrava lá com sua escolta e quatro ou cinco desses imbecís que ele consegue que o sigam para qualquer lugar. Ele apresentava um sorriso arrogante e presunçoso que não lhe caía bem. Aquele sorriso ficava melhor em mim, e o usei para comprovar isso ao Potter. O irmão da weasley, por outro lado, parecia estar sofrendo de dor de barriga crônica. Sua expressão parecia congestionada, e seu rosto tinha um leve nuance esverdeado. Não que eu me importasse com isso.

Houveram vários duelos neste dia, mas o mais assistido e o mais excitante, obviamente, foi o que ocorreu entre Potter e eu. Absolutamente todo o castelo parou para observar o menino-que-era- idiota perder a namorada para o seu rival.

Porque é obvio que eu ganhei.

Não foi assim tão difícil. Potter era ágil, mas usava uma gama de feitiços muito limitada e, uma vez que se soubesse os feitiços "preferidos" dele, como eu sabia, não havia mistério. Principalmente porque ele não tinha técnicas em duelo. Era o clássico exemplo do adversário forte, mas muito burro.

Weasley assistiu a tudo, claro. Ela estava postada muito longe, fora do alcance da maioria das pessoas ali presentes. Mas ela viu a briguinha medíocre entre o irmão e o namorado, e desapareceu quando eu fiz um pequeno aceno, denotando que a havia visto.

Depois do duelo, fui para o meu dormitório e permaneci lá, brindando com os outros sonserinos a bela derrota do grifinório. Uma comemoração que levou o resto da tarde e o anoitecer.

Quando finalmente percebi que estava escuro, me lembrei que era hora de me encontrar com o meu prêmio. Afinal, eu não queria ninguém mais tocando o que me pertencia.

Vasculhei todos os cantos do castelo. Eu imaginava que ela não estaria em seu dormitório, com tantas garotas lá para comentar sua boa fortuna em pertencer a mim agora. Ela seria o comentário do mês e, pelo que notei, ela estava tentando evitar exatamente isso.

Depois de revirar tudo, a encontrei em um canto escuro da seção reservada da biblioteca. Foi fácil vê-la –não haviam muitas pessoas que freqüentavam o local neste horário. Ela tinha um livro de capa marrom em mãos, muito grande e puído. Me aproximei lentamente, para que meus passos não soassem no assoalho. Mas ela me notou, é claro, quando me aproximei, e me olhou. Não com afronta ou orgulho, e muito menos ódio, o que eu esperava. Apenas me olhou.

-Boa noite Sr. Malfoy.

-Boa noite.

Puxei uma cadeira ao seu lado e me sentei. A verdade é que havia alguma coisa na sua postura, enquanto lia, que era muito sensual e misteriosa. Eu gostava daquilo. Ela não parecia interessada em mim, entretanto, também não parecia desinteressada. Ela parecia...confortável. Estava concentrada em sua leitura do que, pude notar, era um livro de poções, pelas fórmulas alquímicas.

Devo ter permanecido ali durante dez minutos ou mais, em silêncio, apenas analisando as linhas de seu rosto e o contorno de seu corpo. Ela não disse nada, tampouco tirou os olhos do livro. Todavia, não senti hostilidade ou incomodo da parte dela, e isso me deixou perfeitamente confortável também. Eu poderia ficar assim por tempo indeterminado, mas a verdade é que eu havia ido encontrá-la com um propósito. E eu iria cumpri-lo.

- Vim lhe fazer uma proposta.

Ela não demonstrou surpresa, nem qualquer outro sentimento. Não foi hostil nem amistosa. Simplesmente fechou o livro e se voltou para mim.

-Você tem minha total atenção.

-Gostaria muito que me acompanhasse a Hogsmeade nesta sexta-feira.

-Muito gentil de sua parte – notei, neste ponto, que ela esperava que eu revelasse algo mais.

-Não vou obrigá-la a cumprir a promessa do seu namorado...

-Nem pode – ela foi categórica. – Os dois apostaram sobre a vida de um terceiro. Eu mesma não prometi nada, e não sou obrigada a fazer nada que não queira.

Ela estava perfeitamente calma, e isso me fez sorrir. Nem despeito, nem desdém...ela era perfeita. Exceto pelo detalhe do sobrenome.

-Exatamente. E é por isso que estou convidando-a.

-Com que finalidade, Sr. Malfoy?

-Bem, eu detesto tomar o chá sozinho. E eu pensei que, talvez, a senhorita gostaria de uma mudança de ares.

Ela sorriu de um modo encantador. Um sorriso irônico, claro, que me dizia que ela havia entendido tudo, perfeitamente.

Ela iria responder, quando passos apressados soaram na biblioteca. Mesmo de longe, reconheci a voz de Potter, que foi repreendido pela bibliotecária. Ele chegou onde estávamos em um segundo, o rosto um pouco corado e uma expressão afetada no rosto.

-Querida, eu estava procurando por você!

Logo apareceram os demais integrantes do trio maravilha. A Weasley olhou curiosamente para o irmão, e seu lábio se estreitou ligeiramente. Pensei que fosse presenciar uma briga de família, mas nenhum dos dois se pronunciou. A Granger-dentuça deu um leve cutucão no Potter, e ela e o ruivo se retiraram me deixando a sós com o casal perfeito.

Potter fez algo que eu jamais imaginei que veria. Ele se ajoelhou e abraçou as pernas das Weasley. Ela, aparentemente, também não esperava por aquilo, pois se desequilibrou ligeiramente. Potter começou a gaguejar patéticamente.

-Por favor, Ginny, me perdoe... Eu vou compensá-la...

Porque tudo nele tinha de ser sempre tão ridículo?

A Weasley apenas esperou que ele terminasse e se recompusesse e, quando ele já estava de pé, em frente a ela, a garota sorriu.

Potter parecia atônito. Os dois se encararam. Havia uma tensão no ar, e eu estava adorando aquilo. Os dois pareciam não se lembrar que eu estava ali.

Potter abriu novamente a boca, provavelmente para voltar a gaguejar, quando um som inesperado encheu o ar. Weasley havia dado um tapa na cara dele.

Ela se voltou e pegou o livro que havia ficado sobre a mesa. Potter, ainda confuso, mais confuso do que seria necessário a uma pessoa normal entender que havia sido esbofeteado, recomeçou a gaguejar. Enquanto isso, a Weasley começava a se afastar lentamente, sem ter dito nada.

-Mas, Ginny, fique calma por favor. Talvez...bem, podemos não ir a Hogsmeade...vamos falar com sua mãe...

Neste ponto ela parou e se voltou para trás.

-Infelizmente, Sr. Potter, eu não posso. Acabo de aceitar o convite do Sr. Malfoy para tomar chá na sexta-feira.

Ela me cumprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça, e depois virou as costas e desapareceu no corredor.

* * *

Harry´s POV

Como ela podia ter feito aquilo? E na frente do Malfoy!

Esse era um comportamento que eu não poderia admitir. Eu precisava enviar logo uma coruja para Molly, relatando tamanha ofensa que a filha havia me feito.

E tudo isso por quê? Por causa de uma simples brincadeira.

E agora essa de tomar chá com o Malfoy. Claro, pode ser que o Malfoy tivesse ordenado, e ele podia fazer isso, por conta da aposta. Mas ainda assim, ela não podia ter aquela satisfação toda em seguir uma ordem dada por Malfoy. Ela não podia ter satisfação em cumprir ordem dada por ninguém, exceto por mim.

Ela estava muito estranha havia já alguns meses. Eu não gostava dela assim, taciturna, introspectiva, com muitas idéias próprias. Eu havia dito a Molly que não era agradável, nem adequado. Afinal, ela iria se casar com Harry Potter, e o mínimo que deveria acontecer era ela estar radiante de felicidade, como era antes.

Antes era tudo mais simples e agradável. Ela me amava, me servia como devia ser, cuidando das coisas triviais das quais eu não poderia cuidar por estar muito envolvido em questões mais importantes. Ela estava sempre saltitando entusiasmada para todos os lados. Esse era o perfil da Senhora Potter. Ela teria de fazer tudo o que me satisfizesse, colocando meus interesses muito acima dos seus e cumprindo minhas vontades.

Só. Nada além disso. Não era o que todas as garotas queriam?

Mas agora ela parecia uma sombra, um fantasma taciturno que deixava muito a desejar quando o assunto eram meus interesses. Ela permanecia quieta quase todo o tempo, sem se preocupar em me alegrar e me fazer esquecer os infortúnios pelos quais era obrigado a passar todos os dias. Passava o tempo todo ensinando as poções gosmentas do Snape ao invés de treinar alguma habilidade útil para seu futuro, como cozinhar para mim. Como eu poderia me casar com uma mulher assim? Que não tinha em mente minha felicidade e que era impertinente e desdenhosa todas as vezes em que estávamos sós?

Não, isso estava definitivamente errado. Eu precisava relatar à Molly o que vinha acontecendo. Caso contrário, muito em breve, Ginny me acusaria de ser um mau namorado sem razão alguma para tal fato.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Deixei o livro ao lado da cabeceira da minha cama, no dormitório feminino, e passei a andar de um lado para o outro, sob a luz do luar. Estavam todas ainda no salão comunal, então eu podia ficar a vontade sem me incomodar com outras presenças.

Eu não queria ter aceito o convite do Malfoy. Aquilo era um erro.

Um erro que eu deveria ter sido esperta e evitado.

Agora não havia o que ser feito. Eu havia aceito e teria de cumprir com minha palavra. E tudo porque Potter havia aparecido e, num momento de raiva, em que o ódio borbulhava em meu sangue, eu quis retornar, mesmo que minimamente, tudo o que ele me fez.

Eu poderia ter raciocinado um pouco e traçado um plano que o atingisse mais profundamente, e que não me expusesse tanto, que não me afetasse ou comprometesse.

Paralelamente, minha mente já vinha traçando alguns planos, e a sensação de pensar em uma vingança, mesmo que não posta em prática, já me era confortadora. Mas...

Eu não podia pensar em me vingar. Isso era baixo, repugnante e imoral. Contra tudo o que meus pais haviam me ensinado.

Repentinamente, ouvi um leve ruído de asas. Na grande janela havia uma coruja, batendo as asas de modo imperativo numa ordem cristalina: abra a janela. Fui até lá e permiti que o animal entrasse e, para minha surpresa, sua penugem cinzenta se sentou na minha cama. Preso ao bico havia um pergaminho escrito em tinta vermelha com uma caligrafia elegante e de traços fortes e seguros.

Analisei bem o pergaminho. Estava endereçado à Cara Senhorita Weasley. Uma carta dele, tão cedo, me deixou curiosa, então a abri e li depressa o pequeno texto:

_Srta. Weasley,_

_Fico honrado e muito satisfeito que tenha aceito meu convite. Estarei esperando a Senhorita na escadaria do Saguão às três horas da tarde na sexta-feira, para que possamos seguir a Hogsmeade em minha carruagem. Creio que será mais agradável viajar deste modo._

_Estive me perguntando se a Senhorita consideraria importuno de minha parte desejar que sua presença me acompanhe a uma pequena reunião de colegas após o chá. Trata-se de um encontro casual, de forma que não é preciso vestir-se com maior sofisticação do que a apresentada normalmente pela senhorita._

_ Seu novo amigo, espero poder dizer,_

_ D.M._

Eu não sabia o que dizer, ou antes o que pensar. Fiquei encarando o papel, estarrecida, enquanto a coruja começava a ficar impaciente de esperar pela resposta.

Assim que terminara de ler aquela carta eu tive uma idéia clara do que fazer para incomodar drasticamente ao Potter. Eu conhecia seus pontos fracos, e sabia onde doeria mais. Desconfiei que fosse essa a intenção de Draco Malfoy- provocar ao Potter- pois ele certamente tinha alguma intenção obscura por trás daquilo tudo que não era simplesmente me acompanhar ao chá da tarde.

Minha mente imediatamente refugou a idéia de uma vingança, dizendo-me que era imoral. Mas era certo ter de aturar as desfeitas e ofensas de Potter quando ninguém me ouvia ou sequer olhava para mim? Era certo fazer o que os outros queriam, sempre ignorando os meus próprios desejos? O que era certo, e o que era errado? Neste momento, eu não sabia muito bem.

Eu _queria_ me vingar do Potter. Eu não tinha intenção alguma que não fosse ferir o seu orgulho estratosférico, o que eu considerava uma vingança quase inocente. E porque não, quando o Malfoy se oferecia de tão bom grado? Porque seria tão errado se pessoas que eu sabia que praticavam este tipo de ação estavam tão bem ou melhores do que eu?

Foi neste momento que eu percebi quanta raiva eu realmente tinha daquele garoto, e quanto isso tudo me afetava.

E sem me dar tempo para pensar e me arrepender, escrevi caprichosa e rapidamente uma curta resposta que eu não imaginava que mudaria tanto minha vida.

_ Aceito._

_ G.W._

* * *

_N/A: Espero que o capítulo não tenha deixado a desejar, depois de toda a minha demora._

_Please, Review It!_

**_Angelique._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**N/A:** Como prometido, em uma semana..._

_Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma, pela primeira vez consegui postar no tempo certo..._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Turning Tables_

_**"So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask, you to just desert me,  
I can´t give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables,  
To turning tables!"**_

Ginevra´s POV

Me vi esperando irracionalmente ansiosa pela sexta feira.

Quanto mais pensava, mais estava certa de que queria sim me vingar de Potter. Estava obstinada a não lhe causar nenhum grande mal, mas queria que ele provasse um pouco de seu próprio veneno.

Quando a sexta-feira finalmente chegou, eu estava pronta. Estava consciente de que o jogo que estava começando era perigoso, especialmente porque eu não poderia ter certeza sobre quais eram as verdadeiras intenções de Draco Malfoy.

Às duas e meia da tarde eu estava vestida. Esperei alguns minutos ainda, antes de resolver descer. Eu queria causar a impressão certa e adequada no Malfoy. Eu havia notado que ele valorizava muito a aparência e a boa educação, e para tê-lo colaborando comigo era preciso fazer com que ele se sentisse confortável ao meu lado. Não que essa fosse uma tarefa muito difícil.

Ele aparentemente se surpreendia e apreciava meu comportamento comum, o que me era estranho. Eu havia me acostumado com todos me olhando de esguelha e me repreendendo por eu não ser tão comunicativa, ou por eu ter abandonado meus antigos vestidos floridos, ou ainda por eu simplesmente me limitar a não retrucar quando era provocada. Mas o fato de eu poder agir como quisesse era libertador.

Eu não me preocupava em ser inadequada. O fato de ser eu mesma parecia suficiente para Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Eu havia passado boa parte da noite pensando a respeito da Weasley.

A verdade é que, quanto mais pensava, mais me dava conta de que ela era perfeita, e que de alguma forma eu teria de convencer meus pais a aceitá-la.

Eu a conhecia muito pouco, era verdade. Mas não tinha ilusões a respeito do meu casamento, e haveria tempo suficiente para conhecê-la depois. Ela era madura, sedutora, bonita e inteligente. Não havia como compará-la com qualquer outra garota que eu conhecesse. Pansy Parkinson, a candidata favorita da minha mãe, era totalmente espalhafatosa, dona de um mal gosto fenomenal, e desaparecia diante da força da presença da Weasley.

Minha mãe sabia disso. Pelo que eu sabia, as características negativas de Pansy a obrigavam a fazer ela mesma uma listagem. Para ela, esse assunto era primordial. E seria para mim também.

Eu queria agradá-la. Mas, enquanto refletia, cheguei à conclusão de que a esposa certa seria imprescindível se eu quisesse alcançar meu sucesso. Eu dependia inteiramente de alguém a quem pudesse ter ao meu lado para me apoiar, para realizar as tarefas que eu não teria tempo ou disposição, e para me ajudar a resolver problemas. Eu precisava de alguém que fosse forte, inteligente, perceptiva e, principalmente bonita. E no momento eu só podia ver uma pessoa nesse papel.

Se eu quisesse convencer a Weasley de realizar esse papel, entretanto, eu teria de criar nela uma necessidade. A aparente resistência dela em se vingar do Potter seria um obstáculo. Muito embora eu tivesse conseguido que ela me acompanhasse hoje por pura sorte. Então eu precisaria mostrar a ela que ela poderia ter vantagens se continuasse com uma vingança contra o Eleito.

Eu teria de mostrar a ela o quanto eu era melhor que seu ex-namorado. E isso era fácil à beça.

Às três horas da tarde em ponto eu estava postado ao pé da escadaria, e a Weasley se mostrou pontual. Mais um ponto para ela.

Eu tentei não demonstrar o quão surpreso fiquei com sua elegância. Seu cabelo estava meio preso e ligeiramente enrolado, e ela usava um elegante trench-coat azul marinho com sapatos escuros.

O castelo estava repleto de gente alvoroçada. Todos esperavam ansiosos por este passeio. Weasley desceu a escadaria com mais quatro ou cinco garotas, e a espontaneidade das outras não se comparava a cadência e elegância dos seus ombros eretos e sua postura impecável. Tentei me lembrar do porque eu não a havia notado antes. Parecia tão claro agora que ela tinha qualidades fundamentais.

É claro que todos que estavam por ali pararam para ver. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos era algo impossível até mesmo em algum tipo de realidade alternativa. E eu começava a gostar da idéia de mexer com o proibido, de atravessar os limites. Era essa a minha filosofia, não?

Estendi meu braço esquerdo para ela assim que chegou ao último degrau. Ela colocou seu braço sobre o meu, e me pareceu que ela estava bem disposta hoje. O que era muito bom.

-Bom dia, Senhorita Weasley.

-Bom dia, Draco. – Ela franziu ligeira e intencionalmente as sobrancelhas. - Não acho que deva soar tão formal. Amigos não se tratam com tanta formalidade.

Como havia pensado, ela estava bem disposta.

-Desculpe minha falha grave, mas não conheço seu primeiro nome.

-Ginevra. Me chame de Ginevra.

Bom dia, então, Ginevra.

-Bom dia.

Seguimos de braços dados, e sob olhares incrédulos, até o local onde a carruagem nos esperava.

Atravessamos Hogwarts e entramos no vilarejo de Hogsmeade da forma mais agradável possível. Durante boa parte do caminho a interroguei ininterruptamente sob assuntos importantes e desinteressantes para qualquer garota comum: lhe perguntei sobre leis, esportes, moral e costumes e, é claro, sobre política. Weasley mostrava ter bom senso e dava suas opiniões com clareza e sem hesitação. Até que lhe perguntei sobre o Ministério:

-E o que acha do nosso Primeiro Ministro?

- Quim é um bom Ministro. Suas propostas para a agricultura bruxa e relações exteriores são excelentes, embora um pouco inocentes. E o último encontro dos Ministérios Bruxos na Rússia foi extremamente bem sucedido para a Inglaterra graças a ele.

Essa era uma resposta que eu de forma alguma esperaria. Eu pensava que ela defenderia o Ministério apenas porque o Velho Weasley trabalhava lá. O fato de ela estar tão informada sobre as políticas para agricultura e relações exteriores seria assustador por si só, mas ainda havia o fato de que ela havia respondido exatamente o mesmo que minha mãe, poucas semanas atrás. Se ela e minha mãe não pertencessem a mundos diversos, eu teria dito que ela havia ouvido e reproduzido sua opinião.

Depois disso, não havia mais teste algum que eu precisasse fazer. A essa altura mais da metade do trajeto já havia sido percorrido, e permanecemos em silêncio. Mais uma vez observei que ela não tagarelava nem se mostrava inquieta por não conversarmos. Ela permaneceu imóvel, o olhar preso na vegetação verde-escuro lá fora, e as mãos cobertas pelas luvas de couro apoiadas sobre os joelhos.

Quando chegamos ao Três vassouras, o frio havia se intensificado.

Desci da carruagem, e depois dei a mão para que ela também descesse. Entramos juntos no bar, e nossos braços dados foram a causa do maior congestionamento que eu já havia visto naquele local.

Logo que atravessamos a porta, todos os olhares se voltaram para nós. Weasley, sem se intimidar, retirou as luvas e sorriu gentilmente para o homem que ficava no balcão:

-Boa Tarde, George.

-Boa tarde, Senhorita Weasley. Senhor Malfoy.

-Boa Tarde- respondi.

Mesmo aquele homem parecia confuso com a situação. Eu, ao contrário, gostava cada vez mais.

-Estarei na mesa de sempre. Se importa de levar o chá para o Senhor Malfoy e para mim?

-Será um prazer.

-Muito obrigada, George.

Weasley me acompanhou até uma mesa reservada nos fundos do bar, atrás de um biombo com uma representação de uma cerejeira florida.

O local ali era mais quente e agradável, e nem todos podiam ver onde estávamos. Muito embora eu tenha percebido, lentamente, pessoas mudando de lugar para poder nos observar.

Weasley ainda permaneceu algum tempo num silêncio calmo. Só depois que George serviu o chá, ela sorriu.

-Qual a natureza do seu "encontro casual", Malfoy?

-Pensei que fossemos amigos, agora – retruquei.

-Desculpe, Draco – foi a minha vez de sorrir.

-Todos os meses a sonserina promove um encontro seleto, apenas para aqueles que são ou serão importantes.

-Então creio que seria inoportuno e deselegante de minha parte entrar sem ser convidada.

-Eu a estou convidando.

-Ora, muito obrigada. Embora não creia que ser convidada a entrar na toca de uma cobra seja um bom convite.

-Embora o encontro seja promovido pela sonserina, não se restringe apenas a alunos dessa casa. Existem alunos de todas as casas admitidos. Potter certamente estará lá.

-Quer dizer que ele também foi convidado?

-Sim,ele também freqüenta os encontros há algum tempo.

Ela permaneceu uns minutos ainda em silêncio, e não pude deduzir em que ela estaria pensando, ou se estava apenas dando um tempo enquanto tomávamos o chá.

-Quero me vingar de Harry Potter.

Sua objetividade me pegou desprevenido. Nenhuma introdução ao assunto, nenhuma justificativa de seus atos. Fiz um gesto para que ela prosseguisse.

-Creio que era isso que tinha em mente quando me convidou para tomar chá em sua companhia. Estou errada?

-Não.

E ela não estava. Eu _tinha_ essa intenção, a princípio.

-Desta vez sou eu quem está à disposição para ouvir. – sorri, enquanto ela começava a expor suas idéias.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Pela primeira vez, não tive receio algum do que pensariam de mim, ou do que era certo ou errado. Eu queria me vingar, e faria isso.

Malfoy sorriu o tempo todo, enquanto eu lhe disse, de forma direta, o que pretendia. Eu pretendia fingir que namorávamos. Eu irritaria Potter aparecendo acompanhada em absolutamente todos os eventos sociais, e todos os locais em que eu sabia que ele estaria, e era só isso.

Não era tão difícil assim.

Malfoy concordou imediatamente, propondo uma única condição: que conversássemos sobre nossas intenções de maneira clara e verdadeira. Eu poderia fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa, fosse quais fossem as condições, desde que não mentisse.

Eu aceitei sem titubear.

Afinal, agora eu sabia que, por mais hediondos que pudessem parecer a mim meus próprios sentimentos, para Malfoy tudo seria justificado se fosse pelo meu próprio interesse. Para ele não havia certo ou errado. Havia seus interesses egoístas. Isso ficou bem claro.

E, agora, os interesses egoístas dele condiziam com os meus.

Embora esse momento tenha me parecido um pouco tenso, esta mesma tensão dissolveu-se quase que magicamente quando concordamos em nos ajudar mutuamente em prol deste único objetivo.

E o restante do chá se deu em um silêncio reconfortante e, para mim, muito agradável. Embora minha expressão permanecesse impassível, eu me sentia livre e satisfeita de uma forma que eu nunca havia sequer imaginado antes.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Nunca antes o tempo havia passado tão rápido em companhia de alguém.

Ginevra era divertida e inteligente. Alguém com quem eu não me importava nem me esforçava para conversar.

Alguém com quem, pela primeira vez, eu conversei em silêncio.

Demos o nosso chá por encerrado quando Potter entrou no Três Vassouras com seus lacaios, e resolvemos sair para que ele apenas cogitasse o que faríamos, sem saber ao certo.

Caminhamos pelas ruas apinhadas de gente, conversando enquanto horrorizávamos a todos.

Quando o relógio da torre de Hogsmeade bateu às oito horas, resolvi que era hora de irmos ao encontro mensal dos sonserinos.

-Me acompanha?

-Com todo prazer.

Entramos na carruagem, e pedi que o cocheiro nos deixasse em frente ao casarão mal assombrado.

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas de nada. Agora eu queria apenas me divertir um pouco.

Descemos em frente ao grande casarão, e ele parecia tão deserto quanto sempre. Weasley me olhou intrigada, com uma sobrancelha levantada. Me limitei a sorrir.

Nos aproximamos silenciosamente da porta dos fundos. Uma voz conhecida me interrogou:

-Qual é a senha?

-Eu não preciso de senha. Abra logo a porta, Crabbe.

-Draco?

-Não, Dumbledore.

Crabbe abriu a porta com um sorriso que logo apagou, quando notou quem estava ao meu lado.

-Crabbe, esta é a Senhorita Weasley. Ela me acompanhará esta noite.

-Bem vinda, Senhorita. – Cumprimentou.

A verdade é que Crabbe não queria que ela se sentisse bem vinda. Seu olhar era abertamente hostil.

E pela primeira vez vi nas feições da Weasley um olhar de desprezo que muito me agradou. Ela o olhou de cima para baixo, embora ele fosse mais alto, e tudo em seus movimentos denotava que ela era superior a ele.

-Obrigada, Senhor Crabbe.- Weasley retirou o casaco e as luvas, e os entregou a Crabbe. – Tome conta dos meus pertences, por favor.

Sem esperar pela resposta mal-criada que viria, Weasley largou o casaco nas mãos de Crabbe e deu dois passos a frente. Eu já havia tirado meu casaco também, pois lá dentro era sempre muito quente, e me coloquei ao lado dela enquanto prosseguimos.

A verdade é que eu não havia notado o que ela vestia por baixo do casaco. Enquanto adentrávamos no primeiro ambiente, onde todos estavam sentados em volta de mesas redondas servidas com bebidas e aperitivos finos, foi que percebi que havia uma pontada de inveja nos olhares que me lançavam os homens presentes ali. Então resolvi olhar.

Ela usava um vestido de noite negro, que ressaltava a cor creme da sua pele. O vestido era muito elegante, mas a verdade é que eu preferiria que ela usasse algo mais provocativo, pois a gola subia até o pescoço.

Continuamos caminhando lado a lado através das mesas, até que notei Nott e Blaise sentados próximos ao balcão, e resolvi me aproximar.

Coloquei minha mão nas costas da Weasley, para guiá-la sem precisar dizer onde queria ir. Mas no momento em que minha mão se aproximou, senti o choque provocado pela sua pele quente em contato com minha mão gélida. Não pude conter a curiosidade, e me permiti ficar meio passo atrás dela para poder olhar suas costas sem parecer indiscreto.

Não havia decote na frente do vestido, e não seria necessário. Suas costas pálidas estavam inteiramente à mostra, em um decote profundo que ia do pescoço ao cóccix. Pensei, a princípio, que aquilo teria um efeito divertido sobre mim, mas não foi bem assim que aconteceu.

A verdade é que eu fiquei extremamente excitado em ver metade de seu corpo desnudo.

Me custou algum esforço desviar os olhos do seu corpo e cumprimentar meus colegas de casa. Minha mente vagava de volta ao decote de Ginevra a cada poucos segundos. O que não era o enfoque desta noite. Ainda.

-Blaise, Nott...Essa é Ginevra Weasley.

-Boa noite, Weasley.

Blaise sorriu divertido. A verdade é que ele era um espírito infantil e aberto, e para ele pouco importava quem ela era. Importava apenas se ele se divertiria com ela.

-Boa noite, Senhor Zabini.

Nott, entretanto, era um outro caso. Um caso hostil e de respeito difícil de conquistar.

-Então a Senhorita entrou para o clube.- Ele fez um sinal abrangendo todo o ambiente. - Me diga, qual sua grande realização, além de ser ganha em uma aposta?

Weasley sorriu, o maior dos sorrisos sarcásticos, e pegou uma taça de champanhe da bandeja de um dos garçons que passavam por ali antes de responder:

-Tenho uma vaga reservada no Quartel-General dos Aurores, no Ministério da Magia, aos dezesseis anos. Que é mais do que imagino que o Senhor tenha.

Blaise caiu na gargalhada indiscretamente, e dois ou três que ouviram a conversa também sorriram. Nott fechou sua expressão numa carranca rabugenta, mas até eu tive de rir. Depois disso, senti que a noite terminaria de modo muito agradável.

O primeiro salão era composto por mesas redondas dispostas em círculo e pouca iluminação, e sentados ali se encontrava uma grande maioria de homens. Mas eu sabia que, se Potter viesse hoje, ele não permaneceria naquele ambiente, então resolvi prosseguir.

Desta vez, Nott e Blaise nos acompanharam um passo a frente, mas ainda assim coloquei minha mão nas costas de Ginevra, sem outra intenção que não fosse sentir sua pele cálida e macia.

No segundo salão predominavam as mulheres e a iluminação era abundante. O vozerio alto e indistinto era um terror para mim, e eu não toleraria estar ali se não fosse apenas de passagem. Ali, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, ficou evidente o quanto estávamos movimentando Hogwarts. Quando adentramos o segundo recinto, o vozerio alto e estridente parou momentaneamente, para logo em seguida recomeçar no dobro do volume e entusiasmo.

Tanto Pansy quanto a Chang estavam ali e, para evitá-las, obriguei a Weasley a ir mais depressa.

O terceiro ambiente era uma festa, propriamente dita. Havia música e a bebida era mais abundante. A luz aqui era ainda mais fraca do que no primeiro ambiente, e a maioria dos presentes estava na pista, dançando.

A princípio, nos sentamos os quatro no balcão.

Por incrível que pareça, Nott foi o primeiro a conversar com a Weasley.

-O que achou da festa? A sonserina sempre foi famosa pelas festas.

-Realmente de muito bom gosto.

E, apaziguados, os dois passaram a conversar. Fiquei observando, atento, na realidade, a chegada de Harry –Eca - Potter.

-Você já foi mais exigente, Draco.

Quando me virei, Pansy estava às minhas costas, olhando com despeito para a Weasley.

-Olá, Pansy.

-Sua mãe irá a minha casa amanhã. Minha mãe e ela tem assuntos de _muito interesse_ a discutir.

-Que bom – retruquei, apenas para dizer algo.

-Talvez eu devesse dizer a ela com que tipo de más companhias você vem andando.

Weasley, que prestara atenção desde o início da conversa e mantinha uma expressão divertida, apenas sorriu. Pansy, ao contrário, já vinha falando alto e levantou ainda mais a voz.

-O que foi Weasley? Duvida que eu conte à Narcissa?

-Não duvido, Parkinson. Acho apenas desnecessário que diga que Draco está em má companhia uma vez que a Sra. Malfoy já deve saber que você o segue como um cachorro no cio.

-Ora – Pansy começou a gritar, descontrolada – quem você pensa que é?

-Eu não penso, eu sou. – Weasley sorriu novamente, mas baixou a voz, tentando inutilmente não chamar a atenção. –E sou muito mais do que você vai ser a vida toda.

-Você é muito convencida, Weasley.

-Se dizer a verdade é ser convencida, então sim.

Pansy, que nunca havia dado o braço a torcer, não soube aceitar a derrota e partir.

Tanto pior para ela.

-Olha, weasley – ela recomeçou, colocando na voz todo o ressentimento e sua fúria infantil – você devia saber que o seu lugar não é aqui, entre a alta sociedade.

-Muito pelo contrário, Parkinson, acho que alguém aqui devia ensinar boas maneiras. Ser da "Alta Sociedade" significa ser educado, e temo que você esteja terrivelmente despreparada. Mas você deve ter faltado às aulas de etiqueta. Assim como nunca apareceu às aulas de moda.

-O que quer insinuar, Weasley?

-Não estou insinuando. Estou dizendo. Você devia saber que lantejoulas estão fora de moda ha pelo menos duas décadas.

Depois disso, não havia mais o que pudesse ser dito. Pansy se afastou, batendo os pés como a garota mimada que era.

As pessoas, que haviam parado de dançar, voltaram lentamente às atividades que faziam antes. Todos viram a discussão, embora eu não soubesse se tinham ouvido, pois Ginevra falara realmente baixo.

A julgar pela expressão da Chang, que via tudo de longe e não ousara se aproximar, deduzi que sim, eles haviam ouvido tudo.

Notei, nesse momento, que Potter havia chego, e estava no canto, tentando atrair a atenção sobre si.

Me aproximei da Weasley, mais do que seria necessário, e murmurei:

-Bela vitória.

-Não que tenha sido algo notável.

-Ainda assim.

-Não se preocupe- ela sorriu para mim, e eu retribui. - Eu já o vi.

-Vamos dançar, então.

Tomei um grande gole do firewhisky que o garçom havia me servido, e que eu não havia notado até aquele momento, e depois peguei a weasley pela mão e a conduzi até onde todos estavam dançando.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Harry e Hermione chagaram no meio de minha pequena contenda com a Parkinson.

Fingi não vê-los, mas tinha uma noção exata de onde estavam.

Eu não queria atrair tanta atenção sobre mim. Mas, pelo que eu vinha percebendo, esta não era uma opção. A verdade é que eu esperava que, vendo Malfoy ao meu lado, as pessoas simplesmente voltassem sua atenção para algo mais. Mesmo fazendo muito pouco tempo desde a aposta ridícula – apenas quatro dias – eu esperava que as pessoas tivessem algo mais interessante para fazer.

Pelo visto não.

Mas, aparentemente, a culpa era minha. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley era algo tão...sobrenatural, que as pessoas não podiam deixar de olhar, como não podiam deixar de olhar para um fantasma antes de gritar.

Harry falava cada vez mais alto, tentando chamar sobre si a atenção que estava sendo dirigida para mim agora. Eu podia sentir seu olhar de ódio irrefreável sobre mim, tentando me carbonizar. Mas ainda assim não lhe dirigi a atenção sequer uma vez, para que ele talvez percebesse sua insignificância.

Quando Draco me convidou para dançar, pensei que talvez não fosse uma boa idéia. Estava tocando Video Games, de uma bruxa que eu adorava, chamada Lana Del Rey, e eu não sabia se o ritmo lento da música seria uma boa idéia. Ele me guinchou até o meio da pista, então me virou para ele e com um único movimento fluído, nossos corpos estavam juntos.

_**I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew**_

Começamos a nos movimentar juntos, no mesmo ritmo, e para mim pareceu que já havíamos dançado juntos outras vezes. Draco apoiou as mãos nas minhas costas, e suas mãos frias arrepiaram a minha pele.

_**He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of**_

_**Watching all our friends fall**_  
_**In and out of Old Paul's**_  
_**This is my idea of fun**_  
_**Playing video games**_

Ele então se aproximou, e nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que eu podia sentir o gosto do firewhisky através de sua respiração.

E, pela primeira vez, notei que Draco Malfoy tinha olhos azuis.

_**It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do  
I heard that you like the bad girls  
Honey, is that true?  
It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby now you do**_

Bem, não propriamente azuis, mas cinza, de um tom cinzento que eu nunca antes havia visto. Seus olhos eram como duas placas sólidas de mercúrio. E eu tinha a impressão de que, se continuasse encarando-o nos olhos como fazia, sentiria vertigem e acabaria desfalecendo. Parecia que eu seria sugada por aqueles olhos.

_**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
So she ran away in her sleep**_

Tentei concentrar a minha atenção em outro lugar, como o nariz, ou os lábios. Mas com a proximidade em que estávamos, nem uma nem outra eram boas idéias. Então notei que a música havia mudado.

_**Life goes on  
It gets so heavy  
The wheel breaks the butterfly  
Every tear, a waterfall  
In the night  
The stormy night  
She closed her eyes  
In the night  
The stormy night  
Away she flied**_

Eu não percebera que o ritmo era outro. Minhas mãos estavam apoiadas nos ombros dele, e eu nem sequer havia percebido quando fiz isso. Tocavam agora a banda bruxa mais famosa em Hogwarts – Coldplay – e todos estavam na pista.

_**Still lying underneath the stormy skies  
She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh  
I know the sun's set to rise**_

_**This could be para-para-paradise**_  
_**Para-para-paradise**_  
_**This could be para-para-paradise**_  
_**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

Notei que Harry, à minha direita, ensaiava vir ter comigo. Eu não queria ter outra discussão pública. A verdade é que, embora quisesse irritar Harry Potter, eu também estava pagando um preço alto por isso, pois as outras pessoas é que me irritavam com essas discussões ridículas e sua atenção exacerbada.

-Malfoy, Potter virá até aqui falar conosco. Acho melhor irmos.

-De forma alguma. Se formos embora agora, os comentários estarão ainda piores amanhã.

Ele tinha razão, claro. Se alguém percebesse que estávamos evitando, ou fugindo, inventariam estórias inacreditáveis e as espalhariam antes que eu tivesse acordado amanhã. Era melhor ficar.

_**She dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

Harry, entretanto, estava mesmo disposto a atrair sobre si todos os olhares. E, como todos os olhares estavam sobre Malfoy e eu, ele se resolveu. Aproximou-se por trás de Draco e, batendo em seu ombro, falou o mais alto que pode:

-Ei, Malfoy, tire as mãos da Ginny.

-Porque eu faria isso? – Malfoy retrucou, virando-se e me mantendo às suas costas.

-Porque não era esse o trato.

-E qual era o trato? Eu nunca disse o que pretendia fazer com_ Ginevra_.

-Mas também não disse que pretendia incomodá-la.

Malfoy se virou para mim com uma expressão quase inocente.

-Estou incomodando você, Ginevra.

-Não.

-Em algum momento eu a forcei a fazer algo.

-Não – respondi novamente- Eu vim porque quis vir.

Malfoy se virou para Harry de novo.

-Viu. Eu não a obriguei a nada. Ela está aqui por vontade própria.

-Eu não acredito em você.

-Como não. Se ela mesma atestou que escolheu estar aqui.

-Você a amaldiçoou!

Desta vez resolvi intervir:

-Não seja ridículo, Harry!

Mas era tarde. Harry tentou acertar um soco em Malfoy e, para minha surpresa, os dois começaram uma luta sem varinha. O que foi bem pior para Harry.

A cada soco que Harry acertava em Malfoy, ele retribuía com três outros, de maior intensidade. Quando Harry achou que iria acertar um soco em cheio no rosto de Malfoy, este se esquivou e o segurou por trás, apertando-o pelo pescoço. Eu mesma havia perdido muito da luta: meus olhos não estavam acostumados aos movimentos rápidos e, quando realmente entendi o que acontecia, e tudo já estava terminado com um olho roxo para Harry.

Zabini e Nott ajudaram Malfoy a se livrar de Potter, e eu permaneci estática, finalmente compreendendo o que eu estava assumindo. Se continuasse com esse teatro, eu conseguiria, sim, irritar Harry, mas as conseqüências seriam tanto maiores para mim. E isso era algo que eu precisava pesar. Se realmente valeria a pena me sacrificar tanto por uma vingança tão sutil e inofensiva.

_**She dreamed of para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Para-para-paradise  
Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**_

Só percebi que estava me locomovendo quando peguei meu casaco. Malfoy finalmente havia decidido voltar para o castelo. Coloquei meu casaco e entrei na carruagem, enquanto Malfoy se despedia dos amigos.

-Querem uma carona para o Castelo?- o ouvi perguntar.

-Claro que não, né cara! A festa começou agora!

Malfoy embarcou na carruagem, e o cocheiro começou o trajeto a toda velocidade. Ele sorriu para mim.

-Uma noite muito divertida, não?

Me limitei a sorrir. Eu não o entendia – quer dizer que ele também gostava de toda aquela atenção, ou no fim das contas apenas irritar Harry Potter era o suficiente para que ele considerasse o dia proveitoso?

Nos mantivemos em silêncio. A noite estava muito fria - sinal de que o inverno se aproximava. Sob a luz do luar, reparei na palidez extrema do rosto de Malfoy e no brilho suave de sua pele. Era algo que eu não havia notado antes.

_**When she was just a girl  
She expected the world  
But it flew away from her reach  
And bullets catch in her teeth**_

Então me pus a pensar se deveria ou não levar a cabo aquela insanidade de uma aliança com Draco Malfoy.

* * *

N/A: So Guys...

Então, o que acharam?

Escrevi esse capítulo em uma semana, e estou com medo de que não tenha ficado muito bom... Afinal, não sei se consegui manter o mesmo clima do começo da FIC!

Reviews?

Kisses and see you soon!

**Angel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**N\A: **Bem, eu preciso dizer como eu estou feliz...

Eu consegui escrever e postar três capítulos em três semanas. Isso é muito mais do que qualquer recorde que eu pudesse ambicionar bater!

E, é claro, eu só consegui este feito graças às reviews que eu recebi. Porque, obviamente, sem review eu já teria desistido. Então, obrigada.

Obrigada por me manter comprometida com isso aqui!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**What doesn´t kill you makes you stronger!**

"**Tudo o que obtemos com excessiva facilidade valorizamos muito pouco. Só damos real valor ao que amamos. O céu sabe colocar o preço certo nas coisas."**

Thomas Paine

Ginevra´s POV

A semana passou de forma estranha para mim.

É claro que, cada vez mais, as pessoas me encaravam pelos corredores e me apontavam onde quer que eu estivesse.

Malfoy me cumprimentava no café da manhã. Todos os dias, durante os dois minutos que levava desde o momento em que eu adentrava o salão principal e o momento em que Malfoy me cumprimentava, eu tinha a impressão de que Hogwarts congelava e todos os olhares se voltavam para nós.

Malfoy, entretanto, parecia extremamente confortável nesta posição, de forma que tentei não deixar que isso me incomodasse também.

Claro que não foi tão simples.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Sabe aqueles momentos em que você pára para pensar em coisas impossíveis, do tipo: e se eu ficasse pobre?, ou o que eu faria se o mundo bruxo fosse desaparecer amanhã?

Eu tinha vários momentos assim. Sinceramente.

Eu gostava de pensar que, se algo realmente desagradável acontecesse por obra do destino ou da desgraça, eu estaria preparado. Estaria preparado porque eu era inteligente e capaz, e estaria preparado porque eu já havia cogitado esta hipótese...

Esta semana passou de maneira estranha para mim.

Estranha porque, de todas as coisas bizarras que eu poderia imaginar, eu jamais imaginei que _isto_ fosse acontecer. Não. Jamais. E foi estranho também porque eu tirei forças de onde menos esperava.

Jamais pensei que toda a vida de um bruxo pudesse se resolver em uma semana.

Mas sim, pode.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Terça-feira.

Era uma terça feira, e eu detestava as terças-feiras.

Havia um motivo muito razoável para isso. Era o meu dia de fazer a ronda em todo o castelo. E todo o castelo incluía ter de ir até os limites da floresta proibida.

Só este fato já teria sido o suficiente para que eu detestasse profundamente este dia. Mas, além disto, eu não me sentia bem. A verdade é que eu parecia estar com uma tremenda ressaca. E eu não havia bebido mais do que quatro doses de firewhisky.

Eu fiz uma comemoraçãozinha no quarto dos monitores na segunda-feira. A verdade é que Potter vinha me perseguindo, se esgueirando pelos corredores e passagens à minha procura, se envolvendo em problemas cada vez maiores.

E, é claro, eu estava muito satisfeito.

Satisfeito porque, ao fim das contas, os professores e alguns alunos, embora poucos, começavam a ver o grande _sucker*_ que Potter era. E, para mim, este era um pequeno motivo de satisfação.

Nott, Blaise, eu e mais alguns poucos sonserinos nos reunimos em meu quarto para bebermos. Não foi o suficiente sequer para que eu me sentisse ligeiramente zonzo. Em geral, eu podia beber mais de uma garrafa sem me embriagar. Era estranho que eu me sentisse tão fraco e zonzo com tão pouco.

Eu nem mesmo tinha ressacas.

E a dor de cabeça que eu vinha sentindo aumentar não ajudava muito.

Percorri os corredores quase que inconsciente do fato. Se encontrasse algum transgressor, era capaz de não notá-lo. Eu estava totalmente imerso no fato de minha cabeça parecer um vulcão prestes a irromper e entrar em erupção.

Resolvi parar em um dos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Haviam muitos desses, e eu aprendi a conhecer todos. Eu tinha de fazer a ronda por aqui também, mas normalmente os evitava, pois nunca se via ninguém para esses lados. Eu vinha até este ponto quando queria ter privacidade com alguma garota ou, como hoje, queria ter privacidade de todas as garotas e ficar sozinho até conseguir raciocinar de novo.

Me sentei no chão, e esperei um pouco. A dor de cabeça teria de ceder em algum momento. O mal-estar também.

Notei, subitamente, um barulho estranho. Eu devia estar sentado ali já há alguns minutos, mas percebi o barulho como se ele tivesse começado naquele segundo. Era distante e baixo, mas parecia...uma luta.

De muito má vontade, me levantei e comecei a seguir o som. Parecia vir de uma das últimas salas, então passei a atravessar o corredor cada vez mais rápido, notando que os sons se tornavam mais altos e nítidos, e que adrenalina disparava pelo meu corpo. Tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era o fato de que eu queria muito que fosse o Potter quem estava provocando a confusão.

Quando encontrei a porta certa – era a última do corredor – estava aberta e pude ver claramente o que acontecia. Não era Potter quem estava ali – era a Weasley.

Ela estava duelando com quatro rapazes da Sonserina. Um deles era McQuinley, o maior imbecil que minha casa produziria em toda a sua história. Eu não entedia o motivo de tudo aquilo, então observei um pouco.

Ela estava levando vantagem, mesmo duelando contra quatro, quando McQuinley se postou atrás dela e despejou um caldeirão fumegante em sua direção. Eu ia avisá-la, mas Weasley deve ter pressentido o perigo, pois se atirou para o lado a tempo. Imaginei que devia ser a poção do morto vivo o conteúdo do caldeirão, porque naquele momento o líquido começou a destruir os móveis e a corroer o chão de pedra.

Resolvi que era o suficiente e decidi intervir, quando outro garoto, Stephens, num golpe baixo, atirou Weasley contra a parede e tomou sua varinha. Sem ter como se defender, Weasley foi imobilizada por Stephens, que pressionou a varinha contra sua garganta, e ouvi a voz desagradável de McQuinley:

-Bem, eu disse que iríamos nos divertir,_ Mistress_ **Weasley.

Percebi, com horror, neste momento, o que McQuinley quis dizer. Weasley, embora estivesse com uma expressão de ódio frio, arregalou os olhos, enquanto McQuinley tentava em vão beijá-la, e vi a mão de Stephens começar a erguer seu vestido.

Sem hesitar, atirei os quatro na parede com um só feitiço.

Weasley correu para o meu lado, e na corrida alcançou sua varinha, apontando-a também para seus agressores.

-Qual é Malfoy – McQuinley se voltou contra mim, com a varinha também apontada. – Só você pode se divertir com essa belezinha?

-Acontece que eu sou um cavalheiro. Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que não se deve bater em mulheres?

-Eu não estava batendo nela.

-Tem toda razão. Se não estivessem jogando sujo, ela provavelmente teria ganho dos quatro.

Aquilo feriu o orgulho de McQuinley. Seus olhos brilharam de raiva.

-Ora, Malfoy, junte-se a nós. Vamos todos nos divertir um pouco.

Como ele poderia chamar algo como aquilo de diversão? Ele deu um passo a frente. Levantei mais minha varinha, deixando bem claro minha posição.

-Não posso. Estarei ocupado levando vocês em detenção.

-Você não pode nos levar em detenção. A _Sonserina_ vai perder pontos.

-Devia ter pensado nisso antes de começar essa estupidez.

-Mas ela é uma Grifinória, não passa de uma Prost...

-Termine essa palavra, McQuinley, e juro que faço você engolir esse caldeirão!

Não percebi que estava gritando até o som da minha voz gerar uma pontada de dor de cabeça. Tentei manter a Weasley às minhas costas, mas sabia que ela estava preparada para lutar. Podia sentir sua tensão irradiando e chegando em grandes ondas até mim.

-Ela é uma vagabundazinha Grifinória, Malfoy! Já está dormindo com você, depois da aposta com o Potter. Quando você a levou para a cama? Na mesma noite?

-Chega, McQuinley. – pronunciei, com ódio. - Menos trinta pontos para a Sonserina!

-Não pode fazer isso, Malfoy! – Ele se alterou, e seu rosto ficou imediatamente vermelho de fúria.

-Engraçado, eu já fiz. Vocês vem comigo, ou vou ter de machucá-los primeiro?

-Te mato antes de ir pra detenção, Malfoy!

-Pode tentar – e nem bem pronunciei essas palavras, e começamos todos a duelar.

Jatos coloridos passaram por cima da minha cabeça, e eu estava ciente dos movimentos da Weasley, cobrindo minha posição e atirando feitiços em Stephen e um garoto muito magro e espinhento do quarto ano. Mas, desta vez, ela estava sendo bem mais agressiva do que fora antes de minha chegada.

Eu fiquei com McQuinley e Frost, a quem eu odiava, e foi fácil derrotá-lo.

Estávamos todos envolvidos na luta, quando notei que meus feitiços não atingiam o outro lado. A algum custo, baixei a varinha, e percebi que Snape e McGonagall estavam na sala, ambos sérios e bravos. Isso era mal sinal, mesmo para mim.

McQuinley ainda tentou me acertar algumas vezes, mas vendo seus esforços serem inúteis, resolveu desistir.

-O que está acontecendo, Senhorita Weasley? – soou a voz de McGonagall.

Mas, ao invés de perguntar, Snape já estava usando legilimência na Weasley.

-McQuinley e os outros agiram de modo totalmente inapropriado, para não dizer bestial! – falou Snape, com um tom de repreensão e repulsa que eu nunca havia presenciado ele usando. – Creio que a detenção será pouco para punir seu comportamento.

-E quanto ao Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Minerva.

-É meu dia de fazer a ronda, Professora. – respondi.

Minerva McGonagall apenas assentiu com a cabeça. McQuinley me encarava com ódio. Mas não me importava. O que ele estava prestes a fazer era um comportamento que eu repudiaria e puniria independentemente de pertencer a minha casa ou não, fosse quem fosse. Eu jamais aceitaria algo dessa natureza.

E o fato de eu estar pessoalmente interessado na Weasley tornava tudo ainda mais horrendo.

Vendo que não havia mais o que fazer, afinal Snape havia lido os pensamentos da Weasley, McQuinley e os outros permaneceram em um silêncio que estava longe de parecer constrangido ou arrependido, enquanto McGonagall os retirava dali direto para a sala de Dumbledore.

Snape só então se voltou para nós dois:

-Como está, Weasley?

-Estou bem – ela respondeu, mas sua voz parecia uma linha tênue prestes a ser rompida. Ela não parecia estar bem de forma alguma.

-Você está muito pálida! Aliás, os dois estão – completou Snape. – Pode acompanhá-la até a enfermaria, Malfoy?

-Claro, professor.

-Ótimo. Pedirei ao Zabini para terminar sua ronda.

-Obrigado, professor. – Aquilo era ótimo. Eu precisava descansar. E dispensar uma ronda nunca era demais.

Saí da sala ao lado da Weasley. Nos mantivemos em silêncio o caminho todo, mas percebi que, de tempos em tempos, ela estremecia ligeiramente. Ao olhá-la de esguelha, notei que ela mantinha uma palidez muito acentuada.

A enfermeira deu a Weasley uma poção para os nervos, que a tornou sonolenta de imediato. Depois, perguntou se eu também queria um pouco. Recusei, mas pedi algo para aliviar minha dor de cabeça. Ela me deu algo cujo gosto lembrava gosma de trasgo, e resolvi voltar para meu quarto. Eu precisava dormir um pouco.

Estava quase deixando a enfermaria, quando a voz da Weasley pareceu flutuar até onde eu estava.

-Draco? – Me voltei até ela. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela parecia falar dormindo.

-Sim. – Respondi, apenas para ver se ela estava acordada ou se falava dormindo.

-Se importaria...de ficar?

-Não.-Eu estava me sentindo bastante sonolento, também. Essas poções que o Ministério libera para as escolas são mesmo uma droga. - Porque? – me lembrei de perguntar.

-Estou com medo. Dele.

Entendi que era do McQuinley que ela falava. Estranhei um pouco a facilidade com que ela reconheceu que estava assustada, mas não era preciso ser um gênio para admitir que era razoável que ela não passasse a noite sozinha. Principalmente sabendo-se, como eu sabia, que McQuinley era um baita de um espírito de Troll.

-Não vou sair daqui. – Disse, e me acomodei imediatamente no catre ao lado de onde ela estava. Neste momento, com o sono que eu sentia, não me importaria de dormir aqui.

-Obriga... – não entendi o resto, embora ela tenha tentado falar bastante. Ela suspirou, e creio que adormeceu logo em seguida.

Não demorei muito a segui-la.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Quarta-feira

Eu despertei absolutamente consciente de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Mais do que consciente, eu havia feito conclusões a este respeito.

Ao meu lado, Draco Malfoy dormia pesadamente. Senti pena dele- eu me lembrava de ter vergonhosamente pedido que ele ficasse. O que me espantava era o fato de ele ter cumprido sua promessa.

Olhei através da janela – o sol já estava alto. Deveriam ser nove da manhã, ou mais. Iríamos perder o café.

Eu não queria me levantar. Na verdade, eu não queria sair dali mais, não queria ter de encarar as pessoas; e, principalmente, não queria ter de jamais encontrar os quatro Sonserinos que me faziam sentir tão aterrorizada, agora.

Mas eu havia percebido um preceito simples, que eu não me perdoaria por não ter percebido antes: quando aceitei fazer este papel com Malfoy, também posso ter dado a entender que era "fácil", nos termos usados por McQuinley. Estremeci ao pensar nele.

As pessoas passaram a achar que poderiam ter intimidade comigo. Que poderiam fazer o que quisessem. E não era bem assim.

Para desfazer este...mal entendido, por assim dizer, eu só havia encontrado uma maneira: eu teria de intimidar as pessoas. Se não pelas minhas habilidades em duelo – o que havia fracassado por inferioridade numérica ontem- então teria de usar uma atitude mais agressiva.

E se isso era o que eu teria de fazer para jamais ter de me encontrar na mesma situação de ontem, seria isso que eu faria.

Me impeli, me forcei a me levantar, e a deixar para trás esta experiência cruel. Se pudesse esquecê-la, eu o faria. Mas não podia esquecer o que Malfoy havia feito por mim. Ainda não podia acreditar na sorte que eu tivera por ele aparecer no momento certo.

Eu me sentia em dívida.

E faria o que pudesse para saldar.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Quarta-feira

A voz da Weasley me acordou.

Foi difícil abrir os olhos. A claridade era horrível. O que me fez lembrar que deveria ter dormido demais. Me levantei de uma só vez.

-Que horas são? – perguntei, zonzo. Pelo visto, eu estava pior do que no dia anterior.

-Dez e meia.

Abri bem os olhos e encarei-a. Mesmo com a visão embaçada, a expressão da Weasley parecia preocupada. Ela estava sentada no meu catre, ao meu lado, e se inclinou até o criado mudo para pegar algo. Neste momento, eu senti.

Meu nariz. Estava...escorrendo.

Ótimo. Eu ia ficar gripado.

Quando fui usar as mãos, Weasley me segurou e me entregou um lenço de papel. E então eu descobri o que a perturbara. Eu não estava gripado. Meu nariz estava escorrendo sangue. Muito.

Tentei me limpar o melhor que pude, enquanto ela parecia ocupada com algo que não me preocupei em ver. Isso me deu algum tempo.

-Como está se sentindo? –ela perguntou.

-Cansado.

Era mentira. Eu me sentia horrível.

-Eu imaginei – ela começou, virando-se e me mostrando o que tinha em mãos. –Por isso trouxe o café da manhã.

-Não precisava. – Embora fosse maravilhoso não ter de ir até o salão principal.

-Foi a forma que eu encontrei para dizer obrigada... por ontem.

Seus olhos brilharam de forma diferente. Duros. Entendi sua gratidão e apreciei muito o seu gesto. Principalmente porque eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir até o salão tomar café.

Neste momento, uma coisa veio a minha mente. Uma curiosidade.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – Disse, tomando um gole do suco de abóbora que ela trouxe, e percebendo o gosto metálico na minha boca.

-Claro.

-O que estava fazendo no corredor sul ontem? Todos sabem que ele está desativado. – E principalmente com o McQuinley, quis completar.

Ela pareceu entender, e assentiu.

-Professor Snape me pede que dê aulas de reforço para aqueles que têm dificuldade. Na verdade, sou paga para isso. Sempre usei aquela sala, por ser afastada e deserta. Nunca pensei...

-Claro. – A interrompi, pois notei que aquilo a estava constrangendo.

Ela então se sentou em seu próprio catre, e abriu uma edição do Profeta Diário. Pensei que me sentiria desconfortável por comer em sua presença, mas ela se manteve imersa na leitura, e foi melhor do que estar sozinho.

Foi como estar sozinho e poder conversar, se quisesse.

De repente, quando ela passava uma das folhas do periódico, um envelope esverdeado caiu em seu colo. Ela o pegou delicadamente, e percebi que ela tinha mãos muito bonitas, de dedos longos e finos, da mesma tonalidade creme de toda a sua pele.

Ela o abriu com um movimento simples e único, e depois passou os olhos lentamente pelo conteúdo. Eu esperava que ela me olhasse, como se eu já soubesse e, quando ela o fez, foi como ler sua mente. Eu entendi como se ela já tivesse me contado.

-Quando? - perguntei

-No domingo. O professor Slughorn vai promover sua festinha mensal na antiga sala da professora Merrythought.

-Como devo me vestir? – perguntei, ironicamente.

-Não se preocupe com isto – ela sorriu – é apenas uma confraternização informal.

-Ótimo – respondi. E terminei meu café da manhã, enquanto ela terminava de ler O Profeta.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Sexta-feira

Minha semana estava sendo um fiasco. Absolutamente.

Eu me sentia incomodada por permanecer tão agressiva o tempo todo. Entretanto, desconfiava de todos, e imaginava que a qualquer momento algo de ruim poderia me acontecer. Algo como o episódio com McQuinley.

Estremeci.

Como se não bastasse, Potter deveria ter conversado com minha mãe, pois esta me enviara três cartas e quatro berradores – quando eu não respondi suas cartas, escritas , segundo seus próprios registros, com meia hora de diferença entre uma e outra. Em suma, todas elas diziam a mesma coisa – o que eu tinha em mente?, eu precisava me casar com Potter, a salvação da família...blá, blá!

Na quinta-feira, eu estava desesperada. Cheguei a pensar que estaria perdida, e que não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer. Na sexta, - que no caso era hoje – eu estava me preparando para encontrá-la – era o dia da final da copa entre casas, ao qual os pais poderiam assistir. E como era o clássico Grifinória x Sonserina, mamãe decidiu que era fanática por Quadribol e não poderia perder.

Entretanto, enquanto tomava o café da manhã, já completamente vestida com o uniforme de Quadribol da Grifinória, e depois de sorrir diante do cumprimento de Draco Malfoy, caracterizado com o uniforme da Sonserina, recebi um envelope que mudaria minhas perspectivas e tornaria meu dia mais suportável – a empresa de bruxos-contadores me enviara um envelope pardo, com a surpreendente notícia de que meus investimentos renderam três vezes mais que o esperado, que por sua vez já era o dobro do valor investido. O que queria dizer que eu era, agora, quase uma bruxa milionária.

E isso era tanto incrível como libertador.

Foi com esse estado de espírito, de quem finalmente conseguia ver a luz, depois de um longo e escuro túnel, que eu entrei em campo.

* * *

O jogo estava sendo realmente difícil. Não bastava ser uma final de campeonato entre duas casas rivais que se odiavam profunda e mutuamente.

Não. Potter e Malfoy disputavam pessoalmente o jogo, às vezes até esquecendo-se do pomo de ouro. Os batedores estavam mais agressivos do que nunca. A cada gol que fazíamos, a Sonserina também empatava. Dois torcedores foram acertados por balaços raivosos, e Emilia Bulstrode estava no hospital por ter sido derrubada pelo batedor do próprio time. E, para ajudar, meus pais se sentaram o lado dos Malfoy e todos se dirigiam raros e raivosos olhares.

Tudo ótimo. Porque eu me lembrei que alguém poderia contar a minha mãe que eu estava "namorando" Draco Malfoy, e esta seria uma notícia realmente agradável.

Faltava meia hora para o fim do jogo. Eu estava obstinada a vencer – não pelo amor à minha casa, que era o certo, mas para manter Potter ocupado com seu ego e não comigo. Eu estava com a Goles, voando a cerca de cem pés, e iria acertar o gol. Um dos batedores arremessou um balaço em direção à minha cabeça, e por muito pouco não acertou. Eu atravessava o campo como um raio, e à minha frente só haviam os aros. Eu iria marcar, e com cinqüenta pontos, só precisaríamos garantir o pomo.

Uma voz ecoava minhas ações. Dino Thomas estava narrando o jogo, e a tensão era densa como névoa de dementador.

Subitamente, eu notei. À minha frente, mas muito acima, vi Malfoy se desequilibrando. E, para meu horror, seu nariz estava sangrando de novo.

Não havia muito tempo para pensar, quando ele começou a cair, eu estava passando pelo ponto que ele atingiria: eu marcaria ou salvaria uma vida?

Eu poderia fazer os dois?

Acelerei ainda mais, exigindo o máximo de minha vassoura. Arremessei a goles no ar e dei uma guinada brusca de vassoura, sentindo o impacto desta com a goles ao mesmo tempo em que acelerava de novo, para trás e para baixo, em direção ao corpo semi -consciente de Malfoy. Ao mesmo tempo ouvi Dino narrando meu gol – o que me parecera improvável, pela forma com que eu o fizera – e a posterior captura do pomo por Harry Potter.

Continuei mergulhando, vendo o chão cada vez mais próximo de mim, e estendi minha mão ao máximo, tentando agarrá-lo. Consegui fazê-lo a menos de doze pés, mas Malfoy era muito pesado para suster com uma só mão, e ele estava inconsciente e não conseguiria se segurar. De forma que fui obrigada a ouvir a narração de Dino sobre como eu me atirei à salvação de Malfoy e como ambos caímos da vassoura, a poucos metros do chão.

Eu me machuquei um pouco, mas apenas uma ou outra escoriação, nos braços. Fiquei com medo de que meu resgate desastrado tivesse machucado muito Malfoy, então o ajeitei melhor sobre o gramado e gritei pelo professor Snape, enquanto segurava sua cabeça para trás para impedi-lo de engasgar com o sangue, que era abundante. Esperei pelo professor, e só então, fui buscar Madame Pomfrey.

* * *

Malfoy foi levado para a enfermaria.

Como eu não poderia visitá-lo, devido à presença de seus pais, segui direto para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

A bagunça lá era imensa, e pude ouvi-la de longe. O que me lembrou que meus pais deveriam estar lá também, e esse encontro era algo pelo qual eu não me sentia ansiosa.

Lancei sobre mim um feitiço da invisibilidade, e penetrei em meio a bagunça evitando ao máximo esbarrar em alguém. Isso me deu algum tempo, para tomar banho e tirar o uniforme, e também para pensar em como eu diria à minha mãe que eu estava pronta para contrariá-la.

Coloquei um vestido simples – verde Sonserina – bem marcado na cintura. Só depois foi que eu notei a cor. E tive de admitir que, depois de ter adiado mais do que era necessário, estava na hora de enfrentar o que quer que fosse que me aconteceria.

Desci as escadas para o salão comunal numa seriedade tão profunda que me doía a cabeça.

Meus pais, mais especificamente minha mãe, falava da vitória como se Harry Potter fosse o único jogador do time. Todas as glórias para o Potter!

Quando me viu sua expressão se tornou carrancuda, provavelmente para me mostrar o quão insatisfeita ela estava comigo.

Ela se aproximou de mim como um cão raivoso, e resolvi levá-la até algum lugar em que sua gritaria não me constrangesse ou não tornasse as coisas piores. Graças a Merlin ela aceitou, e fomos até a torre de astronomia, o ponto mais alto de toda Hogwarts, e eu esperava, o mais vazio também.

Olhei para minhas mãos pálidas sobre meu colo.

* * *

-Não.

-Como não, Ginny? – e o som do meu nome arranhou os meus ouvidos.

-Não quero me casar com Harry, Mamãe.

-Mas, Ginny, esse sempre foi o seu sonho, querida... – o rosto de mamãe estava ficando da cor de seus cabelos.

-Esse não é meu sonho, Mamãe. É o seu.

Neste ponto, mesmo com todo o meu esforço para ser clara e delicada, senti que minha mãe entraria em colapso. E me levaria junto.

-Meu sonho é trabalhar no Ministério, como o papai – emendei logo, antes que ela não me desse chance e passasse a falar ininterruptamente. – Professor Snape conseguiu uma vaga para mim, na Seção de Treinamento para a Confecção de Poções do Quartel General dos Aurores. Você vai ter uma filha mestra em poções, Mamãe.

-Tenho certeza que Harry vai adorar trabalhar com você, querida. Ele não vai impedi-la de estudar.

-Não foi o que eu quis dizer – respondi.

-Então o que você quis dizer?

-Eu quero dizer que, independentemente do que eu pretenda estudar ou trabalhar, me casar com Harry não está nos planos. Ele é meu amigo, e nada mais.

-Impossível. Impossível, Ginny. Você é apaixonada por ele!

-Eu pensava que era, Mamãe, quando tinha seis anos. Essa fase passou! – tentei ao máximo manter a voz calma, mas eu me sentia borbulhando por dentro. Essa resistência inútil dela me assombrava.

-Não vou aceitar isso, Ginny. Você sabe que não temos dinheiro... – aqui ela passou a gritar daquele modo descontrolado que só ela conseguia.

-Dinheiro é uma outra questão, mamãe. O que quero que entenda... quero que entenda que não vou me casar com Harry!

-Porque não? – sua indignação era assombrosa para algo tão simples de compreender.

-Porque eu não o amo.

-E o que amor tem a ver com isso?

Essa pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Mamãe sempre me contou estórias de amores impossíveis e casamentos felizes. Contos de fadas. Pensei que esse era um conceito fácil e inquestionável para ela.

-Eu quero me casar por amor, Mamãe.

-Amor é uma farsa. Não é amor que faz um casamento durar.

-Foi você quem sempre me disse para me casar por amor!

-Sim, desde que se casasse com Harryzinho.

-Então quer dizer que todos os princípios que você me ensinou são válidos apenas para que a sua vontade seja cumprida?

Tentei evitar. Eu não queria que essa parte da conversa chegasse. Eu queria poder nutrir uma conversa amigável. Mas a verdade é que minha voz soou inegavelmente fria até mesmo para mim. Gélida e recoberta de desprezo.

-Entenda como quiser, Ginny. A verdade é que você vai se casar com Harry.

Me levantei. Eu queria que ela entendesse meu posicionamento como algo consolidado e imutável.

-Não, Mamãe, não vou. Eu não quero passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado de Harry, e não vou fazer isso.

-Porque não? Harry faz tudo por você!

Eu ri. – Eu o desprezo, mamãe. Ele não se preocupa com nada que não seja ele mesmo, não tem princípios...

-Que importam os princípios. Harry é famoso, é rico...

-Eu não acredito que estou ouvindo isto de você! Toda a minha vida você disse que coisas como fama e dinheiro não importavam, que o que importa são caráter, lealdade e amor!

-Se for assim, esqueça o que eu disse!

-Agora é muito tarde. Eu realmente acredito no que você me ensinou, embora tenha sido assim apenas por motivos egoístas e fúteis.

-Vou ser bem clara, Ginny. Ou se casa com Harry, ou não me importarei mais com o que fizer!

-O que quer dizer com isso, Mamãe?

-Quero dizer que a vida inteira sonhei com o seu casamento com Harry. E se não for assim, então prefiro ignorar o fato de ter tentado tanto ter uma filha, e de ter te amado mais do que tudo.

Aquilo era ridículo. Eu não podia crer que estava parada, de pé diante da figura baixa e irritada de minha mãe, vivenciando este momento.

-Não vou me casar com Harry. Não há como me forçar a fazer isso.

-Tem, e você vai descobrir isso. De hoje em diante você só vai receber dinheiro depois de aceitar ficar com Harry.

-Isso não vai acontecer, Mãe.

-Então eu negarei até a morte que você é minha filha.- O desprezo que ela demonstrou me cortou por dentro. Isso era o que eu temera a vida toda. - Não quero nem mesmo que carregue meu sobrenome – ela completou.

Eu quase cedi. Eu teria cedido se fosse uma questão de orgulho, se fosse qualquer outra coisa menos importante.

Mas era meu futuro. Minha felicidade ou não. Eu tinha o direito de decidir. Eu tinha o direito de errar. Em algum momento eu teria de seguir meu próprio caminho, e isso incluía contrariar a todos.

Eu repudiava Harry. Detestava a simples possibilidade de ter de vê-lo em minha casa. Passar o resto da vida ao lado dele seria excruciante para mim.

Era um preço que eu não estava disposta a pagar.

-É isso que quer?

-É assim que vai ser.

Suspirei, e baixei a cabeça. Minha mãe, notando que eu não mais me manifestaria, que não tinha a intenção de ceder, deixou a torre a passos rápidos que eu ouvi até que ela houvesse atingido o primeiro degrau da escadaria.

Voltei a me sentar no banco e permaneci assim durante algum tempo. Minha cabeça pesava muito. Eu não conseguia visualizar nenhum tipo de futuro para mim agora. Eu pensei, este tempo todo, que quando este momento passasse, eu poderia me sentir livre. Eu teria possibilidades, oportunidades, sonhos...Mas agora eu sentia apenas tristeza, e o peso de minhas escolhas, o peso de ser diferente do que eu deveria, diferente do que os outros esperavam.

Quando foi que eu me perdi, que não notei? Como alguém poderia se perder, como eu fiz comigo mesma?

Eu não conseguia me imaginar nem daqui a cinco minutos, muito menos daqui a cinco anos. Eu tinha a impressão de que eu estava jogada à mercê de um destino cruel, que poderia fazer de mim o que quisesse. Eu me sentia perdida, à deriva.

Eu precisava de um plano para o futuro. Para estar preparada caso minha mãe estivesse seriamente comprometida com essa...resolução.

* * *

Narcisa´s POV

Sexta-feira

Eu estava terrivelmente preocupada.

Draco havia adormecido, e Severo conversava em um canto com Lúcio, mas eu não ouvia. Eu estava preocupada com as mudanças que eu vira em meu filho.

Ele estava irreconhecível.

Sua aparência física ainda era a mesma, embora ele estivesse extremamente pálido devido à queda. Não, fisicamente pouco havia mudado.

Mas havia muito na sua compleição que eu não reconhecia. No pouco tempo em que ele permaneceu acordado, seus olhos tinham um brilho que eu ainda não conhecia. E isso me preocupava, claro.

Agora que eu sabia que ele ficaria bem, eu não estava tão horrorizada. Mas havia muito que eu talvez estivesse perdendo.

Passei por Lúcio, e toquei silenciosamente seu ombro para que ele percebesse que eu estava saindo.

Havia ainda algo importantíssimo a fazer.

* * *

Fiquei invisível. Eu não queria me passar por bisbilhoteira, e não havia sido minha intenção interromper ou espionar.

Eu havia visualizado, por acaso, um raio flamejante perto da escadaria da torre de Astronomia, enquanto caminhava para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória. E seguindo-a acabei presenciando uma cena que não queria ter visto.

Depois da saída da Weasley, eu ainda permaneci alguns segundos invisível. A verdade é que eu detestava a Weasley caçula porque detestava sua mãe, mas nunca havia atentado a ela nem aos demais. A Weasley mais velha e eu nos desentendemos ainda em Hogwarts, anos atrás e eu nunca havia pensado a este respeito. Eu passara a detestá-la, e todos os demais foram incluídos por causa dela. Nenhum outro motivo além desse.

A garota parecia arrasada. Mas permaneceu sentada, ereta, com as mãos no colo e os olhos perdidos durante algum tempo.

Eu entendia como ela se sentia. Eu havia vivenciado esta experiência através de minha irmã, Andrômeda.

Removi o feitiço que me acobertava, e esperei que ela me visse.

Ela deve ter demorado ainda uns cinco minutos, antes que sua cabeça se erguesse e seus olhos castanhos, amendoados e brilhantes me sugassem. Ela tinha olhos muito bonitos. E que teriam lido minha mente se eu estivesse um pouco menos preparada para isso.

Me aproximei lentamente, tentando não assustá-la. Mas a princípio, notei que seu olhar era curioso, nem um pouco hostil. Achei interessante que uma garota nessa idade mantivesse uma postura tão aberta e educada.

-Posso me sentar?-perguntei.

-Claro.

Ela se afastou um pouco, para me ceder espaço.

Deixei que meus olhos se perdessem na mesma imagem que enchia os olhos dela. Estava começando a nevar, e a brisa que soprava seus cabelos para trás também fazia alguns redemoinhos de neve ao longe. Eu havia me esquecido do quanto eu havia adorado isso, um dia.

-Você vai sentir falta disso, um dia – comentei, presa de meus próprios pensamentos.

-Eu sei. Sinto falta quando estou em casa...imagino que sentirei muito mais quando não puder voltar para cá.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente.

-Gostaria de lhe agradecer, Senhorita Weasley. O que fez pelo meu filho, hoje, será sempre lembrado e muito estimado por mim. Se eu puder fazer algo para retribuir...

Eu estava tão grata a ela, que meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Ela havia salvo duas vidas hoje, e eu não sabia quanta consciência ela poderia ter deste fato.

-Não se preocupe, Senhora Malfoy. Eu é quem estava retribuindo um gesto de seu filho, e nem ele nem a Senhora me devem nada.

-Ainda assim. Não é uma questão de dívida, e sim de gratidão. Eu ficaria muito feliz em ajudá-la, se pudesse.

-Se algum dia eu precisar, a procurarei.

-Isso me deixa muito feliz.

Sorrimos uma para a outra, mas seu estado era contemplativo, de forma que logo seus olhos voltaram a vagar. Senti uma imensa pena dela – aparentemente, Molly Weasley não hesitava em destruir inclusive a vida da própria filha.

-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-O que Draco lhe fez que mereça sua gratidão?

O suspiro que ela deu foi tão profundo, que senti que aquela não era a pergunta certa.

-Não precisa responder, se não quiser –completei.

Ela olhou a paisagem a sua volta, e senti que estremeceu. Depois de pensar um pouco, ela deu um pequeno sorriso. Um sorriso nem um pouco feliz.

-Seu filho é muito pontual, e um cavalheiro, Senhora Malfoy. Se não fosse por interferência dele, provavelmente eu teria sido...abusada.

A sinceridade dela me pegou desprevenida. Eu não imaginava que pudesse ser algo tão sério e, se soubesse, jamais esperaria que ela me respondesse com a verdade. Ela era muito corajosa.

-Posso lhe fazer também uma pergunta, Senhora Malfoy? Não relacionada a este assunto?

Eu não podia imaginar o que ela queria perguntar. Me virei para ela e assenti.

-Claro.

-Me desculpe a curiosidade mas... a Senhora amava o Senhor Malfoy quando se casou com ele?

Eu quase ri desta pergunta. Eu esperaria que uma garotinha insegura e imbecíl me perguntasse isso. Mas este perfil não era condizente com a imagem que eu estava construindo da garota Weasley.

-Não, eu não o amava – os olhos dela brilharam, e eu entendi o que ela ainda queria perguntar. – Mas o amo agora. O respeito e a admiração são mais importantes, a princípio, do que o amor. Se você admira e respeita alguém, provavelmente se apaixonará com a convivência.

Me levantei e, com um breve aceno, me despedi. Eu não queria me prolongar naquele assunto. A Senhorita Weasley correspondeu ao meu cumprimento, mas permaneceu sentada, imersa em si mesma.

Enquanto descia as escadas, eu tinha consciência de que deixara claro que eu havia presenciado sua discussão com a mãe. Mas eu também sabia que ela poderia lidar muito bem com isso.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Manhã de domingo.

Por algum motivo, o que a Senhora Malfoy havia me dito não saía da minha cabeça.

Eu havia achado interessante aquela conversa. Normalmente ela me parecia tão desagradável, que foi interessante nutrir uma conversa gentil e, principalmente, o modo com que ela me revelou os aspectos de sua vida.

Mas, ainda assim, eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir perdida, abandonada pelo destino.

Meus irmãos pararam de falar comigo, e Hermione havia me contado que fora por causa de Harry. Depois de interrogarem Mamãe por um comportamento atípico, Harry havia contado a eles que eu havia causado tanto desgosto e frustração a ela, que seria culpa minha tudo o mais que pudesse acontecer.

Como sempre, mostrando o bastardo que era.

Eu me sentia sozinha, flutuando em alguma realidade alternativa, e decidi que eu precisava planejar a minha vida. Só assim sentiria segurança.

Notei a coruja cinzenta de Malfoy na janela quando fui procurar por papel e caneta. Abri para que ela entrasse, depois retirei o bilhete e o li, esquecendo completamente meus planos anteriores.

_Espero-a no corredor nordeste, ao lado do trasgo dançarino, às oito horas._

_D.M_

Rascunhei minha resposta e enviei-a. Depois disso, me concentrei em decidir que roupa usaria e a me preparar para esta noite. Eu pretendia estar deslumbrante.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Domingo, 8 horas.

Mais uma vez, ela foi pontual.

Ginevra Weasley estava magnífica. Eu não conseguiria descrever sua beleza, por mais que tentasse.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um belo coque desestruturado e, o que era incrível, ela trajava um vestido completamente vermelho. Normalmente, se alguém me dissesse que um ruivo colocara algo vermelho, eu imaginaria algo ridículo e desagradável. Mas, mesmo com a cor dos seus cabelos, o vestido de ombros caídos ressaltava absurdamente a sua figura.

Ela era o que minha mãe queria para mim.

O decote ressaltava luxuriosamente seus seios de formato arredondado e sua pele creme. Sinceramente, seria impossível a qualquer bruxo não deter os olhos ali. Sua silhueta estava bem marcada pelos contornos do mesmo, e suas pernas bem torneadas ficavam à mostra.

Ela era perfeita.

Caminhamos lado a lado pelos corredores, em total silêncio.

Eu ainda me sentia um pouco cansado e zonzo, mas o mal-estar havia amainado muito.

Exceto pelo Professor Slughorn, todos na festa pareceram chocados com a minha presença. Mas, é claro, todos os olhares se concentraram em Ginevra.

Potter parecera a mim furioso. Nós mal adentramos a festa, e ele já aumentava seu timbre de voz, tentando fazer com que todos desviassem seus olhos da figura reluzente da Weasley e voltassem a olhar para ele.

O que foi totalmente em vão.

Mas o que me pareceu estranho foi que, em um segundo eu estava bem, no outro me senti terrivelmente mau. Nós nem havíamos adentrado no círculo de convidados, uma vertigem medonha me acometeu, e ouvi a voz preocupada da Weasley:

-Draco, você está bem?

Não consegui responder. Eu estava sufocando, tudo girava de modo bizarro e à minha frente, eu via apenas os olhos brilhantes de Ginevra Weasley.

-Professor, busque Severo Snape! – e o desespero na voz da Weasley me assustou.

Lamentei. Aquele era para ser o grande momento dela.

Quando sua imagem passou a ser um borrão escarlate, fechei os olhos e a vertigem cedeu.

* * *

**N\A: **Queria agradecer especialmente a**:**

**Bruna**

**Vivi Malfoy**

**Flah**

**E a lindinha da RhyeLi**

Girls, muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês! Foi muito importante para mim abrir minha caixa de e-mail e encontrá-las lá!

E...Reviews?

**Angel.**


	6. Rouge

**N/A:** _Claaaaro que eu não consegui ficar longe, né?_

_Eu queria ter postado na terça-feira este capítulo, mas não deu. Estou suuuuuuper (faltam ainda alguns uuuuu´s para dar veracidade) atolada de coisas para fazer e trabalhos da faculdade. Mas não queria deixar vocês esperando, de forma que estou postando um capítulo às 6 da manhã..._

_Viu, como vocês são especiais?_

_Enfim, esse é um songchapter. Eu usei duas músicas que eu amoamoamo, que são Collide, do Howie Day, e Room for Happiness do Kaskade (lindoo e austríaco!). Existem duas versões da última música - uma Ice e outra Fire. Eu, particularmente, prefiro a Fire Version, mas acredito que a versão Ice combina mais com o momento e com os sentimentos das personagens._

_Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rouge**

"**Todas as famílias felizes se parecem, cada família infeliz é infeliz à sua maneira"**

**Liev Tolstói – Anna Kariênina**

Ginevra´s POV

Draco e eu entramos na festa do professor Slughorn como se fossemos donos do mundo.

Durante alguns segundos, realmente fomos. Ver o esforço de Harry para atrair sobre si uma atenção que recaía quase que inconscientemente sobre mim era uma sensação que eu desejava vivenciar mais algumas vezes antes de simplesmente deixar para lá.

Os olhares...os cochichos...ver todos aqueles olhos se arregalando, em surpresa e um que de inveja...me interessava, me excitava ,de certo modo, mas unicamente de modo superficial. Saber que eu estava ferindo o orgulho astronômico do Senhor Potter...Saber que eu o estava ferindo onde mais doía – essa era a parte que realmente me interessava. Uma pequena vitória que, mesmo me fazendo sentir má, também me dava uma pequena satisfação, depois de tudo, de todo o tempo que eu desperdicei sendo humilhada e coagida por aquele grande hipócrita.

Eu não podia deixar de sentir um pequeno desconforto por agir de má fé, unicamente para provocá-lo, para fazê-lo se sentir inferior, como eu havia me sentido. Eu estava agindo contra o que eu acreditava, de propósito, consciente do que fazia. Mas a satisfação, essa pequena satisfação, era algo que eu me permitiria.

A festa promovida por Horácio Slughorn, como sempre, primava pelo exagero. Haviam grandes bolas coloridas espalhadas pelo recinto: vermelhas, verdes, azuis e amarelas; e mais parecia uma festa de natal do que uma confraternização mensal. Draco e eu nos detivemos uns minutos perto de um grande arbusto com o formato do que eu imaginava ser o urso da Lufa-lufa, e que margeava uma grande mesa repleta de todos os tipos de doces que ele conseguiu encontrar em formatos de leão, cobra, urso e corvo. Típico dele.

Entretanto, ainda esperávamos que o professor viesse pessoalmente nos recepcionar, quando notei que a palidez já acentuada de Malfoy aumentou notadamente. Era algo absurdo que a cor de alguém se alterasse tanto e tão repentinamente. Sobre sua testa, uma fina película de suor começou a brotar. Notei que seus olhos se fechavam, como se ele estivesse bêbado.

Desconfiei de que estivesse doente.

Apoiei meu braço no seu e percebi que ele não havia notado meu movimento e que eu passei a suste-lo. Estávamos ainda de pé, muito próximos a porta de entrada, e eu não havia falado com ninguém. Mas ele parecia muito mau, de forma que me virei para perguntar se ele queria ir embora.

E notei aquele filete de sangue escorrendo de seu nariz. Outra vez.

-Malfoy, você está bem?

Ele não respondeu. Seu peso recaiu sobre meu braço, e tive de ceder sob seu peso, me sentando sobre meus joelhos e segurando sua cabeça para impedir que ele sufocasse sobre o sangue abundante que jorrava.

Em contraste com sua pele translúcida, o sangue era algo lúgubre e apavorante.

Eu estava tão focada no que fazia, tentando algum feitiço para estacar o sangramento, e não o deixando asfixiar até a morte, que não notei que todos estavam parados à nossa volta, me olhando com pavor, incerteza, repugnância ou indiferença. Aquilo me irritou.

Puxei um lenço branco do bolso do professor Slughorn, que viera se postar estático e boquiaberto ao meu lado e, enquanto tentava desviar o sangramento das vias respiratórias de Malfoy, ouvi minha própria voz verbalizando meus pensamentos mais urgentes:

-Professor, busque Severo Snape! – e como ele permanecia estático e mudo, acrescentei para incitá-lo – e me dê uma poção de acônito para estacar o sangue!

Mas Horácio Slughorn se manteve pregado ao chão, o que me deixou desesperada.

Notei as gêmeas Patil me encarando do canto esquerdo da sala, lançando olhares afetados e suspiros ridículos em nossa direção. Eu simplesmente não podia conceber a imbecilidade que leva uma pessoa a achar algo desse tipo romântico, mas conhecendo as Patil, eu sabia que esse era o caso. E minha voz se elevou mais do que o necessário.

-Parvati, encontre o Professor Snape e diga que eu o estou chamando. Traga-o aqui. – ao que ela assentiu, e saiu parecendo um pouco abobalhada. – Paty, vá atrás de Minerva McGonagall e diga a ela para vir também.

A outra gêmea também saiu da sala, e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Meus feitiços não adiantavam de nada ou, antes, o faziam sangrar ainda mais. Eu não podia confiar em ninguém ali para pedir que me trouxesse um frasco de poção de acônito dos armários de Slughorn, e o próprio Horácio parecia um boneco animado de si mesmo.

Quando Snape apareceu, poucos minutos depois, havia uma poça de sangue em volta de onde estávamos. Eu tinha dúvidas se Malfoy ainda respirava e sua pele parecia feita de gelo. Vergonhosamente, me senti balbuciar.

-Saint Mungus.

* * *

Chloe´s POV

Eu a observava, e pensava que jamais havia visto algo igual antes.

E, claro, eu sentia uma pequena pontada de inveja.

Desde o primeiro minuto em que chegara aqui sua postura permanecera congelada, como se ela fosse uma escultura de cera.

Sua pele estava pálida, mas parecia ter sido feita de algo extremamente liso e macio. Sua figura era, ao mesmo tempo, imponente, sensual, mas parecia trazer uma delicadeza como as têm as bonecas de porcelana. E mesmo com sua pele de pêssego manchada em alguns pontos de sangue, ela parecia uma rainha.

Eu trabalhava na recepção do Saint Mungus há, pelo menos, dez anos. Eu conhecia a rotina dos hospitais, e estava acostumada a demonstrações de dor e desolação, bem como as de alegria profunda. Nada disso me surpreendia mais.

Exceto aquela garota.

Ela havia chego direto de Hogwarts, com um velho morcegão que devia ser o professor dela, e um garoto coberto de sangue. Eu ouvi quando o morcegão disse que iria buscar os pais do garoto – ninguém menos que a família Malfoy – e desapareceu na primeira lareira que encontrou no caminho. E desde então, ela permanecera sentada, as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e a coluna tão ereta que eu sentia a minha doer. Seus olhos eram de um castanho brilhante e amendoado e, assim, muito abertos e cegos para o que acontecia ao seu redor, pareciam prestes a sugar quem quer que os encarasse tempo suficiente.

Fiquei analisando-a por mais de meia hora, sem tê-la visto sequer suspirar. Ela devia estar tão imersa em seus pensamentos, que parecia que nada a demoveria de seu estado catatônico. Porém, eu já havia visto muitas pessoas em estado de choque, e eu poderia jurar que ela estava atenta à tudo a sua volta, mais do que eu, inclusive.

Porém, o garoto me preocupava. A princípio, eu havia pensado que era um caso clássico de balaço no rosto ou algum desses imbecis que colocam objetos estranhos – como ovos de fadas mordentes- no nariz "para ver o que acontece". Mas quando contei quarenta minutos que o Doutor Simmons estava com ele, sem ter saído sequer um segundo do quarto, comecei a entender o silêncio da dama de vermelho à minha frente.

As pessoas passavam pela minha recepção, às vezes, sem sequer me notar, de forma que foi fácil permanecer de guarda na garota, atenta aos movimentos dela. Eu queria saber quem ela era, e se ela era namorada do garoto loiro – ele devia ser bem bonito, sem estar coberto de sangue.

Eu olhava diretamente em seus olhos quando, subitamente, ela piscou duas vezes. Um segundo depois, vi surgir do corredor atrás de mim, três figuras encapuzadas – uma delas, como vi pouco depois, era uma mulher de longos cabelos loiros.

Ninguém pronunciou uma palavra sequer.

Desde o princípio, o morcegão que- devia –ser- professor se encostou na parede, e permaneceu estático ali, fora da realidade. O outro homem, que eu supunha ser o pai, postou-se próximo à janela e seu olhar se fixou em algum ponto exterior. Já a mulher...ela e a garota de vermelho se olharam durante alguns segundos. Cheguei a pensar que elas fossem começar uma discussão, dessas que normalmente ocorrem quando a mãe não gosta da namorada do filho; aquela disputa para ver quem melhor incrimina o outro. Mas...não. As duas se olharam, como se conversassem, e então a loira se sentou ao lado da garota ruiva, ambas na mesma posição inconsciente, com as mãos apoiadas sobre o joelho e o olhar fixo à frente.

Mas eu não senti como se houvesse tensão no ar.

A chegada da família tornou tudo ainda mais interessante. Eles não brigavam, mas também não se falavam nem tentavam consolar uns aos outros. Esses eram os comportamentos padrões, com os quais eu estava acostumada a lidar. Ao contrário, cada um deles parecia ensimesmado e desconectado da realidade.

Mas, mesmo com essa aparência de abstração, eu tinha a impressão de que todos e cada um estavam absolutamente cientes de qualquer movimentação ou acontecimento próximo.

Tentei observá-los. Mas, assim como a garota ruiva, não havia nada que pudesse ser notado. Eles permaneceram ainda uma hora nessa imobilidade absurda, que me doía as costas, sem sequer um suspiro ou um dedo se movendo. Eu estava me cansando, e começava a acreditar que alguém havia me lançado um desses feitiços qualquer para confundir quando ouvi os passos que eu conhecia tão bem, e soube que o Doutor Simmons se aproximava.

Ao mesmo tempo, a ruiva piscou notadamente outra vez, o homem da janela voltou-se para o lado do corredor de onde vinha o medi-bruxo, e o homem de negro desencostou-se da parede. A mulher loira levantou-se imediatamente, embora seu rosto não demonstrasse a aflição comum das mães, e ela segurava uma mão na outra.

-Vocês são os pais do Senhor Malfoy? – perguntou Simmons

-Sim – ao contrário do que eu esperava quem respondeu foi o homem loiro, que só agora eu notava que tinha olhos incrivelmente azuis.

-Eu sou o doutor Simmons.

A garota permaneceu sentada, e seus olhos se mantiveram baixos em sinal de respeito. Algo que nunca acontecia em um lugar em que todos normalmente querem saber o que acontece pelos corredores.

A mulher loira lançou um olhar para o banco em que a garota ainda estava e, depois, perguntou:

-Como ele está?

Sua voz, pelo menos, não era tão fria quanto seu rosto. Ela tremeu na última nota.

-As notícias não são muito boas, Senhora Malfoy – senti pena de Simmy neste momento. Dar esse tipo de notícia era sempre tenso. E eu sabia que tipo de doença era simplesmente pelo timbre de voz que ele empregava– Seu filho apresenta um caso raro e avançado de uma doença conhecida popularmente como "Amarelão de Dragão"

-Creio que nunca ouvi falar. – ela respondeu.

-A doença ataca propriamente o sangue. O sangue de seu filho está, por assim dizer, fraco. Isso afeta, por conseguinte, o sistema imunológico. Seu filho se sente fraco, indisposto, e sua saúde se torna muito frágil. O corpo, então, passa a rejeitar o sangue fraco, sem as moléculas mágicas, e passa a expeli-lo. Assim, seu filho se torna cada vez mais pálido e debilitado, até...

-Qual o tratamento? Existe alguma poção que possa restabelecê-lo?

Simmy suspirou.

-Não existe poção para "Draconiis restitium", infelizmente. Seu filho perdeu muito sangue, e estacar o sangramento foi quase impossível, o que me faz crer que não há...muito tempo.

A postura da grande mulher loira se alterou. Como se isso fosse possível, ela ficou ainda mais ereta.

-Meu filho tem dezessete anos, Doutor. Isso é...

-Isso é o que vai acontecer se não forem tomadas todas as medidas cabíveis o mais rápido possível. O Senhor Malfoy precisa de uma doação de sangue imediata. Infelizmente, o tipo sanguíneo dele é AB positivo, e esse sangue mágico é raríssimo. O hospital não dispõe no momento. Preciso saber se algum dos senhores possui também esse tipo sanguíneo?

-Não, - respondeu a mulher – eu sou A positivo, e Lúcio é B negativo.

-Há algum irmão ou parente que possua essa tipagem e que possa fazer a doação?

-Não. – respondeu a Loira alta, e nesse momento um vinco apareceu em sua testa.

-Veja bem, -continuou Simmons – a transfusão é imprescindível, agora. O banco de sangue do Saint Mungos, e dos demais hospitais mágicos da Inglaterra não possui essa tipagem. Ela é muito rara, apenas 0,332 % da população atual do mundo a apresenta. Se não encontrarmos algum doador mágico em três horas, teremos de fazer a transfusão com sangue trouxa. E não é garantido que essa transfusão não piorará o caso clínico dele.

-Não vão colocar sangue trouxa em meu filho. – Senhor Malfoy se exaltou, muito embora sua voz saísse ainda baixa, mas impregnada de indignação. – Eu me recuso.

-Não teremos escolha, Senhor Malfoy. A transfusão é apenas uma medida paliativa. Vai impedir que seu filho morra _agora_. – Doutor Simmons parecia muito mais velho do que era, nesse momento, e muito cansado também. – Existem ainda outras providências a serem tomadas urgentemente. Mas, a cada minuto que passa sem seu filho receber uma transfusão para restabelecer ao menos em parte o que ele perdeu, bem...em breve não haverá o que fazer.

– Meu sangue, ou o de Lúcio, não serve? – perguntou a mãe do paciente.

-Não, Senhora. O Sangue AB positivo recebe apenas de AB positivo. Por isso é tão raro termos este tipo disponível. Chequei todos os bancos de sangue da Inglaterra, e alguns da França e da Espanha, e todos estão vazios. Não há nenhum doador registrado com essa tipagem sanguínea em nenhuma das listas que temos aqui.

-Mas não é possível que não haja ninguém com essa tipagem em Londres! – exclamou a Senhora Malfoy.

-Há.

A voz dela soou baixa e confiante. Todos os olhares se voltaram imediatamente para a garota ruiva, que se levantou lenta e delicadamente de onde estava. Eu sorri, ligeiramente. Como eu pensava, ela parecia abstraída, mas permanecera tão ciente da conversa toda quanto eu.

-A Senhorita é AB positivo? – perguntou, incerto, Simmons. Notei que os olhos dele brilharam quando olhou para ela.

-Sim – ela deu um passo à frente enquanto falava. – e me disponho a doar meu sangue, se o Senhor e a Senhora Malfoy não se opuserem.

-Bem isso é excelente! – disse Simmons. – Posso ver seu braço?

Simmons esticou a mão, e a garota colocou o braço esticado sobre ela. Ele passou os dedos delicadamente sobre as veias dela, e eu me arrepiei. Talvez eu estivesse imaginando coisas... mas aquela garota parecia estar mexendo com todos ali, inclusive com o brio do Doutor Simmons.

Ele, então, a olhou profundamente, pensando em algo que, com a rotina, eu também me acostumara a pensar.

-Quantos anos tem, Senhorita...? – ele começou.

-Weasley. – Nesse momento, eu levei um susto tão grande, que quase me joguei da cadeira. Todos notaram, e olharam fugazmente para onde eu estava. Mas era absurdo que a garota que doaria sangue para um Malfoy era uma Weasley. Eles não se odiavam profundamente? TODOS eles? Como assim?

Simmons refez a pergunta.

-Quantos anos tem, Senhorita Weasley?

-Dezessete.

Era mentira. Notei, apenas, porque o professor de estilo morcego levantou os olhos e a encarou quando ela disse isso. Ele também se esforçava para parecer distante da conversa, mas acabou denunciando-a.

Doutor Simmons, que não viu isso, acreditou piamente. Ela havia dito isto com muita segurança. Mas havia ainda mais uma questão que, eu como mulher, sabia bem que teria implicações. E sabia que o medi-bruxo perguntaria, pelo olhar que ele lançou à pequena e delineada cintura da garota.

-Me desculpe a indelicadeza... – ele começou – Mas preciso saber quanto pesa, Senhorita Weasley.

-Não vejo como isso pode ser pertinente! – ela retrucou.

-Sei que seu peso não atingiu a média para doar sangue – ele disse, os olhos pregados aos dela, numa das raras demonstrações que ele fazia de sua inteligência – ou seu nome estaria na lista de doadores, com uma tipagem tão rara. Mas preciso saber quanto pesa, para poder retirar uma quantidade de sangue que não a mate.

Ela assentiu suavemente.

-Quarenta e quatro.

-Quanto mede? – ele remendou.

-1, 68.

-Não posso retirar muito dela, nem mesmo perto do suficiente. – Simmons olhou para a Senhora Malfoy, nesse momento. – Seu filho precisa de uma quantidade de sangue que deveria ser retirada de três bruxos adultos, com mais de 80 quilos. Mas sem outra opção...Bem, tenho sua autorização, Senhora Malfoy?

-Claro!

-Venha comigo, Senhorita Weasley.

Doutor Simmons e a garota ruiva – que eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que era uma Weasley- iriam entrar pelo corredor quando eu o chamei.

-Doutor, a autorização para a doação de sangue...

-Não há tempo, Chloe.

-Mas a documentação dela, Doutor...

-Esqueça a documentação!

Simmons e ela entraram corredor adentro, seus passos rápidos soando indistintamente até se perderem. Ele estava cometendo uma infração gravíssima. Estávamos retirando sangue de uma menor sem autorização, e sem o peso mínimo de cinqüenta quilos. Ele sabia disso, ou não teria evitado a documentação obrigatória.

Ele sabia, e eu também.

* * *

Narcisa´s POV

Eu não podia acreditar em tamanha sorte.

Não havia ainda compreendido como Draco poderia estar doente. Especialmente, tão doente. Isso era algo que eu não poderia conceber – o fato de que eu talvez perdesse meu filho para sempre. E aos dezessete anos.

Entretanto, eu não podia crer que a pequena Weasley o havia salvo novamente. Duas vezes.

Ela parecia a mim, agora, um pequeno e delicado anjo da guarda, tomando conta de Draco quando eu não estava por perto. Eu jamais acreditaria que, algum dia, eu sentiria tamanha gratidão por alguém da família de Molly Weasley.

Mas era esta a verdade. A pequena Weasley não tinha nenhuma das características pelas quais eu a repudiaria. Ao contrário, ela era surpreendentemente avessa ao modo como se comportava sua mãe e os demais de sua família, de forma que eu a admirava. Sua força e sua personalidade expiravam dela, formando uma aura impressionante à qual ninguém escapava – nem mesmo o medi - bruxo que tratava de Draco. Eu havia notado como ele a olhou.

Lúcio e eu esperamos, de mãos dadas, durante cerca de vinte minutos – o tempo que fora estipulado pelo doutor Simmons para a transfusão. Como nem o medi-bruxo, nem Weasley apareceram, comecei a recear que algo houvesse acontecido. Nesse momento, Severo se manifestou pela primeira vez em horas.

- Ela deve ter aprontado alguma.

Me virei para ele, sem compreender o que ele queria dizer com isso. Será que ela havia armado aquilo tudo para prejudicar Draco?

Sem me permitir nem mesmo um segundo de hesitação, me levantei e comecei a caminhar corredor adentro, ignorando todos os chamados, até uma porta ao fim do corredor em que o nome do meu filho estava gravado com magia, e entrei com a varinha em punho.

O que eu vi me surpreendeu mais do que eu esperava.

Weasley, deitada em uma maca ao lado de Draco e ligada a ele por um grosso e transparente tubo cheio de sangue rubro e viscoso, mantinha a varinha apontada para o Doutor Simmons.

Levei ainda um segundo para compreender que ela o havia petrificado. Draco estava deitado ao seu lado, de olhos abertos mas muito pálido, e sorriu ligeiramente ao me ver. Ela também estava muito pálida, e parecia terrivelmente enfraquecida, mas nada perto da aparência dolorosa de Draco.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntei, só então notando que ainda mantinha a varinha apontada para ela.

Ela me olhou profundamente, como havia feito quando eu cheguei ao hospital. Não havia desrespeito ou afronta em seu olhar – apenas seu modo particular de fitar, como se olhasse para dentro de mim. Entendi o que ela não disse: que ela estava desobedecendo à restrição médica, e assenti, grata mais uma vez.

-Eu conheço meu limite. Não preciso que outra pessoa me diga.

-Mas acho que já chega – constatei, pois sua palidez era em demasia acentuada. – Finite incantatem!

Doutor Simmons voltou a si com uma expressão rígida de desagrado.

-O que pretende com isso? – ele perguntou, retirando da veia da Weasley o longo tubo incolor que a ligava a Draco – Se matar?

-Que tal ajudar um amigo? – ela disse, e olhou para Draco, que assentiu como eu o fizera pouco antes.

-Você está muito fraca agora. Pode ter problemas por isso e sua família pode ...

-Não se preocupe com minha família. Eles não o incomodarão. - Sua interrupção, mesmo sendo um pouco brusca, não foi de forma alguma grosseira. - Quanto a minha saúde...tenho certeza de que pode me recomendar alguma poção vitamínica que estimule a produção de glóbulos. Talvez semente de mandrágora e erva -de -gato...?

-Isso quer dizer que pretende doar mais sangue? – retrucou, incrédulo, doutor Simmons.

-Não estou vendo mais ninguém que o possa fazer.

-Eu poderia drená-la, e ainda assim não seria suficiente. – Ele retirou também do braço de Draco o tubo longo, depois de o sangue todo ter sido induzido a entrar em seu braço. - Mas vejo que está obstinada a salvar seu namorado. Acho que há outra maneira melhor do que se entupir de poção de mandrágora e ser drenada. Mais definitiva, ao menos.

Weasley havia se levantado para contestá-lo, quando ele insinuou que Draco e ela fossem namorados. Mas sua palidez se acentuou de tal forma que pensei que ela iria desfalecer. Ao invés disso, mesmo parecendo horrivelmente mau, ela perguntou:

-Como?

Draco, pela primeira vez, se manifestou, antes que o Medi-bruxo pudesse fazê-lo:

- Isso não é algo que eu estou disposto a permitir que faça, Ginevra.

Me assustei com o tom informal de meu filho, mas, mais ainda com sua voz fraca e alquebrada. Não parecia, em absoluto, com o som melodioso e um pouco sarcástico ao qual eu estava acostumada.

-Talvez eu possa ajudar.

-Ainda assim, não.

-É assim tão ruim.

-Com certeza.

Fitei os dois, procurando por alguma pista que pudesse me esclarecer algo que começava a rondar minha cabeça. Poderiam os dois estar apaixonados?

A dificuldade, quase recusa, de Draco de encontrar uma esposa, era algo que eu não conseguia compreender ou aceitar. Ele era jovem, rico, bonito e, até muito pouco, saudável. Garotas procuram desesperadamente um tipo como o dele e, quando o encontram, querem casar-se imediatamente. Eu sabia que muitas garotas em Hogwarts ambicionavam ser a nova Senhora Malfoy. Mas, para Draco, todas possuíam defeitos inaceitáveis demais para que ele as aceitasse... – Agora, olhando para a Weasley e sua sofisticação, sua classe e beleza, seria fácil entender que ele não quisesse se casar com qualquer outra. Ela era, sim, muito adequada a Draco. Principalmente porque notei que ela não sentia a necessidade de preencher cada segundo com um jorro incessante de palavras. Uma tendência que eu sabia irritar Draco mais do que tudo.

Depois de minha conversa com ela, na torre de astronomia, eu pensei que sua...solicitude, para com Draco, fosse fruto apenas da necessidade que ela tinha de saldar sua "dívida" por ele a ter salvo. Mas ela já o havia salvo mais de duas vezes...estavam quites. Ela devia ter, ainda, uma outra motivação por trás de sua intenção de ajudá-lo. Se essa intenção não era o dinheiro da família Malfoy, o que eu estava disposta a aceitar, porque ela vestia-se bem demais para quem teria supostos problemas financeiros, só haveria outra explicação.

Draco a fitava profundamente, e notei que ela sustentava o seu olhar da mesma maneira. Draco era muito tenaz, mas ela também parecia ser. Quando os dois deixaram de se olhar – ao mesmo tempo – olhei Draco profundamente nos olhos. Não havia sinal de que ele sentisse algo mais do que admiração por ela.

Ela se levantou, cuidadosamente, se dirigindo até a porta.

-Vou dá-los privacidade. Me avise seu eu puder fazer algo mais.

Ela me olhou, e encarei-a também nos olhos, por poucos segundos. Também não percebi nada que pudesse dar a entender que ela nutrisse algum sentimento pelo meu filho. Aquilo me confundiu. Seria apenas uma questão de dinheiro, afinal?

Weasley saiu da sala, e Lúcio entrou. Não haviam permitido sua entrada, devido ao fato de o caso de Draco ser grave e já haver duas pessoas no quarto. Nos sentamos em duas poltronas, ao lado da maca de Draco, e vi os olhos de meu filho se fecharem.

Doutor Simmons, que nos olhava de um canto, parecia um pouco chocado. Mas eu não me preocupava com ele – era a hora de eu saber o que teria de fazer para salvar a vida do meu filho.

-Muito bem, Doutor – comecei. – Diga o que teremos de fazer.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Eu não queria acreditar.

De forma alguma.

Eu não podia, nem por um segundo, pensar que eu não viveria para realizar todas as coisas grandiosas com as quais havia sonhado.

Minha vida toda estava planejada, havia anos. Eu sabia o que eu queria, o que teria de fazer, e sinceramente me sentia ansioso para ser a pessoa influente e interessante que eu sabia que seria.

De repente, a possibilidade de morrer antes de tudo isso, antes de tudo que eu desejei, antes de ter feito qualquer coisa que eu quisesse...era ridículo. E eu me recusava a acreditar.

Mas esta não era uma questão de se acreditar ou não. Eu queria viver – ou, antes, não queria morrer – mas não sentia forças para fazer qualquer coisa que estivesse além de dormir.

Por isso eu havia fechado os olhos e deixado que o medi-bruxo idiota contasse aos meus pais a chance ilusória que eu tinha de me recuperar.

Ilusória, sim. Porque, mesmo que tudo fosse possível e realizado em tempo hábil, ainda assim não havia certeza absoluta de que eu me recuperaria. Em alguns casos, ele havia me dito, o bruxo simplesmente morria, independentemente do que acontecesse.

Segundo ele, eu precisaria de doações de sangue para me manter forte, para uma transfusão de uma coisa gosmenta de nome esquisito que havia na coluna vertebral. Isso era o que me salvaria, o que garantiria que eu não precisasse mais de transfusões de sangue e que me devolveria minha vida. Mas, o que era muito legal, ele só poderia enxertar em mim uma gosma compatível, e as únicas pessoas que poderiam tê-la eram meus pais ou algum irmão ou filho.

Eu não tinha irmãos ou filhos, então estava reduzido a apenas duas possibilidades. Que foram desenganadas, logo em seguida, quando ficou comprovado que meus pais não eram compatíveis comigo.

Eu iria morrer.

* * *

Severo´s POV

Cheguei à sala em que ela estava silenciosamente.

Ela ainda parecia mau. Estava pálida, e mais magra do que o usual. Mas ainda tão bonita quanto antes.

Tinha a sua frente um caldeirão borbulhante sobre a mesa, e ela escrevia de modo incessante. Me aproximei ainda mais, tentando não ser notado, mas ela sorriu quando dei o segundo passo.

-Tentando me assustar, professor?

-Não me diga que não deu certo?

-Desculpe.

Deixei a cautela de lado e me aproximei da mesa onde ela escrevia. Desde o episódio do Saint Mungus, eu me sentia próximo o bastante dela para fazer uma piadinha ou outra. Sem sorrir, óbvio.

Ela me encarou.

-Sua veritasserum estará pronta em breve.

-Ótimo. Mas só precisarei dela amanhã à tarde. Você tem tempo.

Ela sorriu de novo.

-Estará engarrafada em seu armário em duas horas.

-Excelente.

Hesitei, e ela frisou a testa em preocupação.

-Há algo errado, professor?

-Na verdade há, Weasley. Estou encarregado de despachar os pertences e tomar as outras providências com relação ao retorno dos alunos para casa, esse ano. Como sabe, faltam duas semanas pára o final do ano letivo...

Sua expressão se fechou.

-E minha mãe não aceitou meu retorno.

-Isso não a surpreende?

-Não – ela suspirou levemente. – Na verdade, esperava por isso.

Ela retirou um pedaço de pergaminho de um dos lados do monte de papéis, e baixo sua cabeça, para escrever. Me aproximei mais da mesa, para ver o que ela fazia. Notei que havia um livro aberto ali, e vários tipos de documentações. Apenas passei os olhos, não foi preciso ler tudo. Ela me entregou o pedaço de pergaminho enrolado em uma pequena chave dourada.

-Meu novo endereço. Pode enviar tudo para lá.

Abri o papel. O endereço era na Transversal das Veelas. Uma área residencial muito nobre, perto do Ministério e do Gringotes, no Beco Diagonal.

-Transversal Das Veelas?

-É perto do Quartel dos Aurores. – ela fez um gesto de displicência que combinava muito com ela.

-Ainda se interessa pelas poções? – perguntei, ironicamente desta vez – Vejo que anda bastante interessada em medicina bruxa.

-Vejo que anda bastante interessado no que faço – ela retrucou.

-Não tanto quanto deveria. A professora Sprout anda reclamando que as ervas de gato dela não amadurecem o suficiente para serem colidas...mas, em minha opinião, elas amadurecem e são colhidas antes que ela perceba.

Ela se levantou com impaciência, e foi se postar de frente para a janela.

-Você pode se intoxicar, Weasley.

-Eu sei disso. Acredita, sinceramente, que eu seja burra o suficiente para me dar uma overdose consciente?

-Espero que não.

Deixei-a, e resolvi voltar ao trabalho. Perto da porta, me voltei para dar-lhe o último recado.

-Narcissa Malfoy está na sala do professor Dumbledore. Ela deixou claro para mim que gostaria de vê-la.

-Claro – ela respondeu, um pouco surpresa, desta vez. – Estarei lá em breve.

* * *

Ginevra´s POV

Encontrei Narcissa Malfoy sentada ao lado da imagem do Trasgo Bailarino, ao final do corredor em que ficava a sala de Dumbledore.

Para a minha surpresa ela se levantou e me deu um leve beijo na bochecha. As gêmeas Patil, que passavam num corredor adjacente neste momento, me olharam de olhos arregalados.

-Draco está bem? – perguntei, incerta se o tratamento tão informal a ofenderia, ou se seria preferível. Ela, entretanto, pareceu não notar.

-Tanto quanto possível. Se importa de me acompanhar?

-De forma alguma.

Caminhamos em silêncio, lado a lado, até os bancos que ficavam em um pátio perto do lago da Lula Gigante. Todos que passavam por nós pareciam chocados, mas Narcissa Malfoy parecia não se importar nem um pouco.

Nos sentamos sob as árvores quase sem folhas presentes ali, e fiquei em silêncio até que ela manifestasse o motivo pelo qual quisera me ver.

-Draco precisa de mais sangue. Não há doadores. – Abri a boca para retrucar, mas ela pôs as mãos sobre as minhas, me impedindo de falar. - Há um tratamento experimental que pode ajudar, na Rússia, mas só é aconselhado no caso de o tratamento definitivo ser possível. Ainda não consegui nada.

Entendi que ela só queria desabafar. Deveria ser muito difícil estar no lugar em que ela estava, com o filho único padecendo de uma doença mortal. Aquilo me sensibilizou.

-Creio que já deve ter contatado todas as pessoas óbvias, ex-namoradas de Draco. Mas pode ser que existam outras opções. – Nesse momento, repudiei o que iria sugerir, mas Narcissa era uma mulher desesperada, que queria ouvir que haveria solução, independentemente do que eu dissesse. – As Gêmeas Patil parecem gostar muito de Draco, e também tem Emilia Bulstrode e Anna Abbott. Creio que elas não refugariam, nem que seja a hipótese de ser barriga de aluguel.

Nesse momento, percebi que havia revelado que sabia demais.

-Draco te contou? – sua expressão parecia confusa.

-Não. Mas não foi difícil descobrir.

-Já falei com a Bulstrode. Claro que tive de apagar a mente dela, como fiz com as demais. Todas elas estão preocupadas demais com a própria beleza, em deformar seus corpos...

E Narcissa Malfoy sorriu. Um sorriso tão cheio de desesperança que doeu em mim. Eu não conseguia nem mesmo imaginar como poderia continuar forte como ela caso algo assim acontecesse.

-Tente falar com Anna Abbott. Eu sei que ela tem uma quedinha por Draco. Talvez resolva.

-Claro. Obrigada pela sugestão.

-Ainda estou um pouco fraca mas...

-Recupere-se primeiro. Eu chamarei, caso seja necessário. Faz apenas cinco dias.

Eu assenti. Esses cinco dias deveriam ter sido terríveis para ela. Tentei me imaginar em seu lugar – e senti uma pontada tão dolorosa no peito, que soube nesse momento que faria o que fosse possível para ajudar. Narcissa hesitou um momento, antes que seus olhos encontrassem os meus em uma súplica que me assustou.

-Se importaria...de visitar Draco?

-De forma alguma. Se eu não for incomodar.

-Vou ser sincera, Ginevra. Eu nunca pensei que teria essa conversa com você. Mas não posso falar com mais ninguém sobre esse assunto – ela estava constrangida. - A doença de Draco será mantida em sigilo absoluto. Não posso parecer desesperançada perto de Lúcio, e Draco parece tão...revoltado. Ele está inconformado. Você e Severo são os únicos que sabem...

- Vou pedir permissão ao professor Dumbledore. - Resolvi interromper, porque senti que Narcissa Malfoy iria chorar, caso continuasse. E isso parecia algo que a faria se sentir terrível.

-Você já tem a permissão. Pode ir quando quiser.

-Irei amanhã, então.

-Obrigada. Ele comentou que se divertiu com você em uma festa, em Hogsmeade. Talvez possa demovê-lo dessa infelicidade mórbida.

-Vou tentar.

Tentei pensar em como eu havia me metido no meio dessa história alucinante. Subitamente, me vi tentando ajudar Draco Malfoy, que eu havia odiado por anos, e ouvindo os desabafos de uma mulher que eu sempre vira como um bloco de mármore. Mas o fato é que mármore também se parte, dependendo da pancada.

Cogitei, enquanto ouvia seu suspiro, fazer algo mais. _Realmente_ fazer algo. Eu poderia, se quisesse.

E Narcissa Malfoy parecia suficientemente desesperada para aceitar. Todo o tempo eu receava que eles me repudiassem pelo meu sobrenome. Mas não havia acontecido até agora. Talvez não acontecesse nunca.

**But every morning when I wake  
I tell myself**

Eu não ignorava, por mais que me esforçasse, o fato de que eu me sentia vazia, presa a uma vida despropositada, longe demais de quem eu costumava ser, e sem definir exatamente quem eu era agora. Eu me sentia má, por ainda querer me vingar de Harry Potter. Então pensei se ajudar alguém não iria me ajudar...

**Don't be fooled by your emptiness,  
There's so much more room for happiness  
Don't be fooled by your emptiness,  
There's so much more room for happiness**

Tentei ignorar esse pensamento, mas ele já havia se infiltrado em minha mente. Eu sabia que seria obrigada a pensar nisso, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Que fosse mais tarde então.

* * *

Assim que o Professor Dumbledore permitiu, deixei os portões de Hogwarts em uma carruagem alugada.

O primeiro lugar em que fui foi o escritório de contabilidade bruxa, resolver as questões pendentes com relação à compra do apartamento onde moraria, dentre outras pequenas providências. Em seguida passei no Gringotes e fui direto à Travessa das Veelas, conhecer minha nova residência.

O apartamento era grande, muito bem decorado – e extremamente vazio. Nenhuma cabeça ruiva ali dentro, exceto a minha. Pensei no que faria quando estivesse sozinha ali, em duas semanas. Eu não tinha problemas com questões práticas como fazer compras, ou ainda em ficar sozinha durante algum tempo. Mas morar sozinha, em um apartamento de três quartos, sem a possibilidade de sequer ver minha família...meus irmãos...

**Sometimes I wish I never felt  
The influence of you  
'Cuz now I feel a disconnect,  
Like an open wound**

Eu havia escrito para eles. Mas nenhum havia me respondido. O que me dizia que Molly Weasley havia se adiantado e contado sua versão dos_ fatos_ primeiro.

A sala era grande, com um belo tapete branco e felpudo, e um sofá de couro preto bastante convidativo, onde me sentei. As janelas me garantiam uma versão panorâmica do Beco Diagonal. Meu quarto era uma linda suíte vinho, com móveis de carvalho e uma bela penteadeira antiga. O escritório possuía prateleiras de mogno e um piano de cauda escuro, e todos os banheiros eram de marfim. No fundo, apesar de tudo, eu havia gostado de minha casa nova. E se eu teria de viver sozinha...ali seria um lugar excelente.

Esse foi o pensamento que desencadeou todos os outros. Me lembrei de Draco Malfoy. Eram três horas da tarde, e eu havia cumprido todas as minhas obrigações, de forma que eu estava livre para ir vê-lo.

**Don't ****stop ****here****  
I've ****lost ****my ****place****  
I'm ****close ****behind**

Já era mais tarde. De forma que eu deveria pensar agora, antes de vê-lo.

Cogitei a hipótese. Pensei no que eu teria a perder – na verdade, nada. Minha família não falava comigo, e não havia muito mais que pudessem me tirar. Nada que pudesse atrapalhar meus planos. Porque eu não poderia ajudá-lo?

**I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know  
I'm always on your mind**

Pensei em tudo que minha mãe havia me ensinado e que eu acreditava, que tinha por princí, por fim, no merecimento de Malfoy. Draco Malfoy mereceria que eu fizesse isso? Provavelmente não...

Pensei no porque eu não poderia ter um ato bom, no final das contas, para compensar as más ações que eu vinha praticando contra Harry Potter.

**Sometimes ****it's ****worst ****to ****have ****lost ****than****  
To ****never ****had ****at ****all****  
'Cuz ****it's ****a ****curse,****to ****feel ****love****  
And ****to ****feel ****it ****all ****dissolved**

Harry Potter. Pensei na cara de espanto que ele faria quando soubesse que eu teria um filho de Draco Malfoy...

**Where you once were, there is a stain  
That runs as deep as hell  
But every morning when I wake I tell myself**

E minha decisão estava tomada.

* * *

Draco´s POV

Quando a vi entrando no meu quarto, soube que tinha um dedo da minha mãe nisso.

**But ****I'm ****open,****you're ****closed****  
Where ****I ****follow,****you'll ****go****  
I ****worry ****I ****won't ****see ****your ****face****  
Light ****up ****again**

Ela estava linda, como sempre, com uma saia marrom que delineava seu corpo até a cintura, e uma blusa de seda creme por baixo do casaco também creme. E vê-la, cheia de vida e com um futuro pela frente, foi doloroso.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?

-Vim vê-lo. – Ela parou na frente da minha maca, de forma que eu não tinha como não olhar para ela. Eu não a queria ali da mesma forma que não queria ver mais ninguém. Eu não queria ter de passar repetidas vezes pelo círculo vicioso em que eu nutria esperanças durante cinco ou seis segundos, só para ter de me desiludir depois.

-Já viu. Agora pode ir embora.

-Quanta falta de educação com a futura mãe do seu filho, Draco.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find, you and I collide**

Ela falou isso com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como lhe era característico. Mas captou minha atenção imediata, como também era sua intenção.

-Minha mãe pediu que fizesse isso? – desconfiei. A verdade é que, mesmo desesperado, detestava a idéia de ter de implorar por algo. – Ela foi te ver?

-Sim, ela foi me ver. Mas não me contou nada. Não foi preciso.

-Olha, Weasley... – comecei, mas ela me interrompeu.

**Out ****of ****the ****doubt ****that ****fills ****my ****mind****  
I ****somehow ****find,****you ****and ****I ****collide**

-Escute, Malfoy! Não pense que estou fazendo isso por você, porque não estou. – Ela se sentou a meu lado na maca, me olhando profundamente. - Faço isso unicamente pelos motivos mais egoístas que você possa conceber. A idéia de que Harry Potter saiba que terei um filho do pior inimigo dele, por exemplo.

-Soa muito bem.

Sorri para ela, e ela retribuiu. O argumento dela era fraco, e eu sabia. Mas o fato de ela ter sido gentil o suficiente para me fazer sentir bem teve um efeito maravilhoso em mim. Então, eu compreendi alguns segundos depois, que eu não precisaria desfazer todos os meus planos e que eu poderia sim, pensar em ver a cara de ódio do Potter mais uma vez. Porque a ex-namorada dele, a garota que ele havia perdido miseravelmente em uma aposta ridícula, estava salvando a minha vida.

-E então – ela me estendeu a mão – posso planejar mais uma aparição malévola de nossa parte? Acho que Harry Potter já teve uma folga longa de cinco dias.

-Com o maior prazer.

**Even ****the ****best ****fall ****down ****sometimes****  
Even ****the ****wrong ****words ****seem ****to ****rhyme****  
Out ****of ****the ****doubt ****that ****fills ****my ****mind****  
I ****somehow ****find,****you ****and ****I ****collide**

E dessa forma foi escolhida a nova Senhora Malfoy.

* * *

Narcissa´s POV

Confesso que não esperava que tudo fosse se resolver dessa forma.

Tomei um grande susto quando entrei no quarto de Draco, e o encontrei rindo.

-Nem pensar! – disse Ginevra. – Jamais terei um filho chamado Scorpius!

-É um nome único. Ele vai ser reconhecido onde for!

-Ele vai ser excluído onde for! – rebateu Ginevra.

E Draco riu de novo.

**Where you once were, there is a stain  
That runs as deep as hell  
But every morning when I wake  
I tell myself**

Aquele clima de despreocupação parecia utópico, a essa altura. Eu acabava de voltar da casa de Anna Abbott, onde a minha última esperança havia sido eliminada. Eu nem mesmo sabia como iria contar a Lúcio. De repente, encontrar Ginevra e Draco rindo...

Eu nem mesmo queria acreditar naquilo.

Os dois perceberam minha presença ao mesmo tempo. Minha expressão deveria estar muito caótica, a julgar pelo modo como as expressões de Draco e Ginevra se fecharam. Mas eu já não tinha brio para nada...

Lúcio chegou ao quarto nesse momento.

-Pai, precisamos agendar nossa ida à Rússia... – começou Draco.

Aproveitei o ensejo e fiz um sinal mínimo para que Ginevra me seguisse.

**Don't ****be ****fooled ****by ****your ****emptiness,****  
There's ****so ****much ****more ****room ****for ****happiness**

Caminhei em silêncio, até o fim do corredor, e entrei em um quarto desocupado cuja porta estava aberta. Ginevra me seguiu, e fechou a porta atrás de si.

-Quer dizer que resolveu, você mesma, ser a mulher que vai salvar Draco.

-Sim.

**Don't be fooled by your emptiness,  
There's so much more room for happiness**

Esperei que ela dissesse algo. No fundo, sentia meu sangue fervendo e uma revolta que eu não sabia de onde vinha. Por algum motivo, me descontrolei e achei um sacrilégio que Ginevra fizesse aquilo por dinheiro ou algo assim. Não pensei que ela estava salvando meu filho – apenas que eu não queria. E nem mesmo sabia porque. Parecia errado ela não querer o bem de Draco, ou algo assim.

-O que quer em troca? – perguntei, ouvindo o ódio em minha própria voz. – Quais são suas condições?

-Uma só, na verdade – ela respondeu. E aquilo afundou meu estômago – Quero sua palavra de que não vão tomar meu filho quando tudo isso acabar. Jamais os proibirei de vê-los, e não quero que me impeçam de o fazer.

Ela parecia séria. Não parecia nenhum tipo de fingimento.

-Não quer dinheiro? Nem nada mais em troca?

Ela sorriu.

-Eu não preciso do seu dinheiro, Senhora Malfoy. Tenho mais do que o suficiente para me manter. E não tenho ambições de status ou influência, antes que me pergunte.

**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine**

Eu não queria acreditar naquilo. Não queria acreditar que ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo sem nenhum tipo de intenção. Assim como não queria acreditar que ela tinha intenções.

Então, usei legilimência.

Ela permitiu que eu invadisse sua mente, que lesse seus pensamentos. E não havia nada, como ela havia dito, além de sua decisão de ajudar. Nenhum propósito escondido.

-O que está fazendo, Narcissa?

A voz de Lúcio me trouxe de volta da mente de Ginevra. Mas eu ainda não estava satisfeita.

-Eu prometo. Desde que me responda mais uma pergunta.

-Claro.

-Porque está fazendo isso?

Ela suspirou.

**'Cuz ****now ****I ****feel ****a ****disconnect,****  
Like ****an ****open ****wound**

-Eu disse a Draco que tenho propósitos egoístas por trás desta decisão. Não é mentira, embora não seja toda a verdade. – Lúcio nos olhava desconfiado, tentando entender o que se passava, mas eu não estava disposta a explicar nada agora. – A verdade é que minha mãe me ensinou que todos merecem uma segunda chance. Todos merecem ser felizes. Ela só esqueceu de mencionar que deveriam haver exceções a essa regra. E agora é tarde demais para essa lição.

Eu encarei Ginevra, a mulher que ela era, durante um longo tempo. Só agora me lembrei que ela era uma garota de quinze ou dezesseis anos.

A mulher que salvaria meu filho.

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
**

Senti as lágrimas emergindo aos meus olhos, e as forcei a voltar para trás.

-Eu poderia prometer que vou cumprir minha promessa, mas não vou fazê-lo. E não o faço porque isso lhe será garantido de uma outra forma.

-Que é?

-Nenhum Malfoy tem filhos fora do casamento, Ginevra!

* * *

**N/A: Eu escolhi as músicas do Kaskade e do Howie Day porque acho que mostram bem os sentimentos de Ginevra pelo Harry, e também com relação ao Draco - e vice-versa.**

**Ginny se sente um pouco vazia e perdida, ela ainda não se "encontrou". Ela não ama Draco - ainda - apenas sente uma ligação com ele. Mas quanto ao Harry...acho que ela ainda sente alguma coisa por ele...além da mágoa pelo fato dele ser um imenso mother-fucker! O que vocês acham?**

**Draco se sente da mesma forma com relação à Ginevra: os dois estão presos em uma espécie de círculo de gratidão, desejo de vingança contra Harry e uma ligeira atração que nenhum dos dois vai admitir...e eu estou falando demais!**

**Narcissa também se sente meio-perdida, e eu achei que as músicas mostrava o ponto de vista dela também, embora ela tenha outro tipo de motivação...**

**Enfim...quero muito saber a sua opinião. Porque, a partir daqui, as coisas vão ficar cada vez mais definitivas...**

**Espero que tenha gostado...vou ficar esperando reviewsssss...elas são minha motivação!**

**Beijos,**

_Angel._


	7. Primesautière

**N/A:** Depois de milhões de anos, finalmente outro capítulo! Espero que gostem.

E não me matem...por favor!

* * *

Chapter 7

Primesautière

Ginevra´s POV

Dentro da carruagem que me levaria de volta à vida que eu estava prestes a abandonar, todos os feixes de luz que penetravam na janela refletiam diretamente na imensa jóia que agora residia no meu dedo anelar – um exemplar extraordinário e tradicional, feito em forma retangular de esmeralda e ladeado por uma longa fileira de brilhantes; feito exclusivamente para a Senhora Malfoy, e retirado do dedo da própria Narcissa.

Eu não podia acreditar no que eu estava fazendo!

Ao sentir o peso daquele anel, subitamente as dúvidas passaram a me assolar. Afinal, eu estava me inserindo no seio da Família Malfoy, com mais de mil anos de tradições arraigadas e preconceituosas de tortura a sangues ruins e amantes de trouxa. Sem mencionar a ligeira animosidade com o sobrenome Weasley, do qual eu descendia diretamente.

Eu estava confusa.

Comecei a pensar se esse sentimento vago, se esta confusão não iria me levar a meter os pés pelas mãos.

Mas, no fundo, eu podia sentir a ânsia de ajudar alguém. Aquele desejo dos tempos em que eu era apenas Ginny. Feliz e leve.

A única coisa que poderia salvar – realmente salvar – Draco era uma transfusão feita com células retiradas do cordão umbilical ou da cervical de alguém com, no mínimo, 70% de compatibilidade genética. O que, no caso dele, significava um filho. Eu já havia considerado todas essas possibilidades. Estava cansada, e me irritava muito, voltar a girar no mesmo círculo de raciocínio.

Mas, sozinha numa carruagem ao anoitecer, essas dúvidas voltavam a me assombrar com peso esmagador.

E eu não podia evitar que meus olhos se prendessem no efeito causado pela luz do luar na pedra do anel. Era lindo, formando espirais de pequenas luzes dançantes à minha volta – mas também parecia uma maldição.

Isso era algo que eu poderia fazer. Pelo próximo, alguma coisa verdadeiramente boa, da qual poderia me orgulhar. Não iria atrapalhar meus planos de trabalhar no QG dos Aurores. E, ainda assim, eu tinha dúvidas.

Mas não havia como voltar atrás. Era o que me dizia a esmeralda cintilante em meu dedo. Eu havia me comprometido a ajudar Draco Malfoy, e eu iria ajudá-lo.

Eu faria o que fosse preciso para garantir que minha vida não passasse em vão.

Eu iria voltar a me sentir feliz.

Eu esperava que sim.

Eu sentia como se o anel me usasse, e não o contrário.

Durante as duas semanas que faltavam para o término do ano letivo, as minhas aparições se tornaram uma espécie de cerimônia.

O silêncio mais absoluto, ou o mais alto barulho se interrompia assim que eu adentrava em um recinto, e então todos os olhares se detinham em minhas mãos, e as bruxas e bruxos de Hogwarts não pareciam se cansar desse novo jogo de criação de hipóteses -as mais improváveis que se pudesse conceber.

Eu havia roubado o anel?

Eu havia roubado o anel depois de fugir de Askaban, onde havia estado presa? – não sei como...ninguém foge de Askaban...

Eu havia matado Narcissa Malfoy e roubado o anel?

Eu havia matado Narcissa e retirado o anel de seu dedo com os dentes? – numa das teorias, eu era canibal e também arrancava o dedo. E depois comia.

Eu havia sido amaldiçoada, e por isso assassinava pessoas?

Eu havia sido amaldiçoada, e por isso havia aceitado ser amiga de Draco Malfoy? – Essa era minha preferida.

Nunca antes duas semanas havia demorado tanto a findar.

Talvez porque eu estava prestes a perder a minha sanidade.

Na quinta-feira, antes do último dia de aula, recebi uma coruja de Narcissa. Eu estava terminando de envasar o último caldeirão de poção de mandrágora quando o animal de penugem amarelada apareceu em minha janela.

Sua letra, assim como a de Draco, era perfeita:

Querida Ginevra,

Dê –me o prazer de sua companhia nestas próximas semanas.

Draco e Lúcio estão na Rússia, e temos muito o que preparar para o seu casamento. Quero que tudo seja perfeito e do seu gosto. Junte-se a mim nos preparativos e me faça companhia.

Estarei esperando-a em King´s Cross, caso aceite.

Narcissa.

Meus olhos se detiveram na palavra querida. Narcissa não me parecia o tipo de mulher que fingia agradar seus desafetos.

Tentei imaginar como seria passar esses dias ao lado de Narcissa Malfoy. Não me parecia tão ruim, muito embora eu não conseguisse propriamente imaginar. Estava acostumada com a vida na Toca, fervilhante de vida e cabeças ruivas. Como seria viver rodeada de cabeças loiras?

Mas, na verdade, uma outra questão decidiu por mim. Eu não me importava muito com decoração de casamento e vestido de noiva. Eu não me preocupava com isso. Mas havia uma questão que eu havia negligenciado ao aceitar ajudar Malfoy: eu não havia realmente considerado a parte de "ficar grávida". Havia pensado em métodos artificiais, que poderiam ser descartados agora que eu receberia o título de Senhora Malfoy. E isso rondava a minha mente com uma expectativa gélida e assombrosa.

E, para fugir desse fantasma, decidi me juntar a Narcissa nos preparativos do casamento.

Narcissa´s POV

Aguardei dentro da carruagem a chegada de Ginevra.

A verdade é que, passada a tensão inicial, eu sentia agora muito carinho por essa quase desconhecida que estava fazendo tanto por nós, quando ninguém mais, nem mesmo nossos "amigos", haviam se prontificado a fazê-lo.

Eu desconfiava de que, imperceptível talvez, ela sentisse algo por Draco e se recusasse a admitir. Mas eu não tinha como ter certeza.

O trem chegou pontualmente, como sempre.

Ginevra usava um trench-coat marinho muito bonito, e botas escuras. Notei que ela olhou ao redor antes de me ver – provavelmente buscando algum sinal de sua família desnaturada.

Ela era uma mulher extraordinária e, no entanto, a família a renegava.

Eu jamais entenderia os pobretões.

Desci da carruagem e, assim que me viu, ela sorriu. Senti tanto carinho por aquela jovem que, mesmo em público, a abracei quando ela chegou ao meu lado. Notei todos os olhares vidrados em nós duas, mas não me importei.

Para mim, Ginevra era motivo de admiração e minha gratidão eterna.

Convidei-a para entrar na carruagem comigo, pois todos aqueles olhares me incomodavam, e então partimos.

-Fez boa viagem? – perguntei.

-Acho que sim. – ela olhou para fora, para os olhares que tentavam entrar pelo vidro da carruagem e descobrir o que acontecia. - Todas essas pessoas... incomoda um pouco tantos olhares perscrutadores.

-Imagino que esteja transtornada?

-Um pouco. Parece que vão adentrar minha vida para ver o que faço na intimidade – ela sorriu.

Um sorriso tímido, que eu não havia visto ainda. Imagino que algo a vinha perturbando acima do comum, mas não quis ser indiscreta. Sorri de volta.

-Bem... – comecei. – Acho que o melhor que temos a fazer, então, é tomarmos um chá. Depois poderemos pensar em algo para fazermos.

-Seria muito bom.

Rumamos para o Beco Diagonal, e para as compras.

Ginevra pareceu-me um pouco mais confortável na casa de chás de Madame Ibis onde, descobri mais tarde, eu não era a única cliente assídua.

O ambiente ali era menos fervilhante, mas não dava para fingir que as poucas pessoas que se encontravam naquele lugar não nos olhavam suspiciosamente.

Depois do chá, entreguei a Ginevra uma carta de Draco. Ela pareceu surpresa novamente, e achei engraçado como ela se surpreendia com coisas comuns como receber uma carta do noivo, mas mantinha a impassividade diante de situações complexas.

-Fala sobre o tratamento – ela disse, sem levantar os olhos da carta. - Parece doloroso.

-Lúcio diz que eles injetam um líquido espesso e azul em Draco. E que, depois da aplicação, ele não consegue dormir com os gemidos dele. Mas, aparentemente, ao mesmo tempo em que parece ser tão desconfortável, Lúcio me disse que a aparência dele melhora significativamente após cada aplicação.

Quanto tempo de uma aplicação para outra? – notei que a pele de seu braço, sobre a mesa, se arrepiava.

-Dois dias. – respondi.

-Draco não comentou sobre essa parte.

-É bem característico dele esconder coisas que possam mostrar sua vulnerabilidade. Você vai perceber que Draco jamais comenta sobre coisas que o aborrecem ou incomodam. É o modo dele de nos proteger.

E sorri, diante de seus olhos amendoados e muito abertos.

-Você se dispôs a nos ajudar tão solicitamente... – disse, num tom mais baixo para evitar que as pessoas que prestavam atenção em nós nos ouvissem – é justo que saiba a verdade.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso calmo e franco. – Obrigada.

Ginevra´s POV

Era inegavelmente divertido fazer compras com Narcissa.

Primeiro, porque eu poderia levar o tempo que quisesse para refletir se queria ou não comprar um candelabro, ou uma cesta de doces. O que, sendo a sétima filha de um casal que só teve meninos, me parecia impossível. Eu sempre fora obrigada a escolher rápido, porque meus irmãos não tinham paciência, e minha mãe tinha mais seis filhos para cuidar.

Segundo porque tive que tomar cuidado com o que dizia. Ao menor sinal de que algum objeto me agradara, Narcissa mandava embrulhar e endereçar à Mansão Malfoy. Um simples comentário, sobre a delicadeza de um aparador ou o brilho de um lustre era suficiente para ela crer que aquele objeto deveria me pertencer.

Em terceiro lugar porque, eu jamais suporia, Narcissa e eu tínhamos o mesmo gosto.

Em uma tarde, comprei móveis suficientes para decorar um palácio. Narcissa não me permitia pagar por nada, e me dizia delicadamente que o que eu vinha fazendo era mais do que suficiente para ela para o resto da vida.

Eu não tinha noção de onde ela colocaria tanta coisa, até que no caminho para sua casa, a carruagem se deteve em frente a uma construção enorme.

-Chegamos? – Perguntei.

-Não. Apenas uma pequena parada em sua futura casa.

Narcissa disse isso com um sorriso que me assustou.

Não tanto quanto o tamanho da casa, entretanto.

Acredito que eles haviam começado a construir assim que souberam que eu havia aceito me casar com Draco. Ainda assim, estava muito adiantada para duas semanas.

-Vai ficar pronta para o casamento! – Disse Narcissa com um certo entusiasmo gerado pelas compras.

-Só estou preocupada com o tamanho...- comecei.

-Tem razão. Dois andares é pouco! Vou falar com o bruxo-engenheiro amanhã e pedir a ele...

-Não. – interrompi- a, apavorada. – Na verdade, acho que não vamos precisar de tantos... cômodos. Havia pensado que moraríamos com você e Lúcio mas, se vamos morar sozinhos...acho que essa casa é muito grande.

Narcissa me parecera um tanto hesitante no começo. Mas tão logo compreendeu o que eu queria, o sorriso voltou a brilhar em seu rosto.

-Bobagem, querida. Você se acostuma logo!

Em três dias Narcissa arranjou um casamento inteiro.

Descomunalmente colossal.

Entretanto, eu não tinha como discordar dela em sequer um tópico. Tudo era perfeito e elegante. Ela havia me incumbido de uma coisa, apenas: o vestido.

E eu não havia conseguido.

As melhores costureiras bruxas vieram à Mansão Malfoy, onde eu me encontrava hospedada e de onde evitava sair, devido à comoção que causava minha passagem pelas lojas. De Vera Wang à Carolina Herrerra, devo ter provado centenas de vestidos. Mas nenhum era o que eu queria.

Na verdade, eu havia sonhado em me casar com o vestido de minha mãe.

Era importante para mim. Eu queria me casar com um vestido antigo, que tivesse pertencido a alguém. Um vestido que já tivesse uma história feliz. Por isso os vestidos novos não me interessavam tanto quanto deveriam, e eu procurava sem esperanças algo que me agradasse.

Ficar com Narcissa também foi muito agradável.

Ela se mantinha entusiasmada todo o tempo, e o fato de eu ter legado a ela todos os preparativos a deixou ainda mais contente, ao invés de incomodá-la ou deixá-la sobrecarregada.

Senti também uma melhora nas cartas de Draco. Ele me escrevia regularmente, mas era Narcissa quem me dava as notícias reais. Ele estava bem melhor – mas a um alto custo.

Eu permanecia o tempo todo entretida, e isso era significativo; assim, pelo menos, eu me enganava e não gastava tanto tempo ouvindo os comentários do mundo bruxo – chocado com a união das duas famílias bruxas mais antigas e hostis. Havia fotos minhas espalhadas em todos os jornais e colunas sociais de revistas. Fotos que eu nem mesmo havia notado serem tiradas.

Faltavam dois dias para que Draco chegasse - e quatro dias para o casamento – quando eu não pude negar que o que eu vinha fazendo estava criando uma revolução na sociedade Londrina. Eu estava quebrando todos os tabus e tradições mais antigos.

Narcissa já havia se retirado, e eu estava escrevendo para Draco, tentando deixá-lo animado com o fim do tratamento, quando uma coruja bicou a janela. Eu estava instalada em um quarto imenso, com uma cama de espaldar alto e lençóis de seda chinesa vermelha.

Quando abri a janela, a coruja despejou um envelope alaranjado sobre a cama e retirou-se.

Não pude deixar de me sentir magoada. Eram os convites do casamento que eu havia enviado à minha mãe e meus irmãos. Todos.

Desta vez não pude evitar sentir o peso de todas as minhas decisões, da rejeição.

Pela primeira vez, me permiti me jogar na cama e derramar algumas lágrimas.

Notei, então, um pequeno bilhete. Era de Harry.

Ginny,

Está na hora de parar com essa brincadeira infantil.

Já disse à sua mãe que estou disposto a esquecer tudo o que você me tem feito, e ela também, desde que você deixe de teimosia e volte para mim.

Estarei esperando sua resposta em frente ao portão desta casa.

Seu amor,

Harry

Não acreditei.

Vesti o robe por cima da camisola e desci as escadas no ímpeto. Súbito, todo arrependimento que eu pudesse ter se transformou em raiva.

Ele se punha como um ser magnânimo, quando na verdade era o extremo oposto.

Atravessei o jardim me sentindo febril. Na verdade, tinha vontade de dar um soco nele. Nem mesmo pensei que aquilo pudesse ser uma emboscada.

Até que atravessei a proteção mágica, e senti duas mãos me segurando pelos ombros.

-Sentiu saudades não foi, Ginny?

Tentei me livrar do aperto, mas não havia como. Ele me mantinha presa, e tinha muito mais força que eu. Tentei alcançar minha varinha, quando me lembrei que, no impulso, havia saído de camisola e deixado a varinha sobre a escrivaninha. Me irritei com minha imbecilidade e falta de prudência.

-O que quer, Potter?

-Nossa, você já está até falando como o Malfoy.

Ri, de nervosismo.

-Em breve, eu também serei uma Malfoy.

-Não precisa disso, Ginny. – e o fato de ele ainda me chamar assim me irritou. Preferia que me chamassem de Ginevra, como Draco, notei. – Eu também sou rico. Posso te dar tanto quanto Malfoy.

-Não, não pode. Porque eu não estou com ele pelo dinheiro.

-Vai querer me convencer que ama ele?

Eu não queria mentir, mas tampouco diria a verdade.

-Como se isso fosse da sua conta.

-Sabe que não vou acreditar a menos que confesse que o ame.

-Está bem – disse, ainda tentando me libertar – eu o amo.

-Não acredito em você!

-Não me importa se você acredita ou não. Me solte!

-Malfoy não ficou com ciúmes de você vir me ver?

Percebi que havia cometido mais um erro. Se Malfoy estivesse aqui, não teria permitido que eu saísse, muito menos sozinha.

-Ele está viajando. Cuidando da documentação do casamento.

-Estranho o noivo viajar dias antes do casamento.

-Que seja. Agora me solte!

-Não.

Harry me virou, e tentou me beijar. Comecei a me debater. A diferença entre ele e Draco era tão gritante que, agora que conhecia os dois, não podia entender porque preferira Harry, em absoluto.

Consegui acertar um soco no estômago dele, e me livrei por alguns segundos. Comecei a correr, desesperada para alcançar a barreira mágica a tempo, mas Harry foi mais rápido: me segurou pelo robe, que rasgou e ficou para trás. Ameacei gritar, mas ele tapou minha boca.

-Você vai voltar comigo, agora. E vai se casar comigo.

Tentei me jogar no chão, me debati com mais força, mas foi inútil. A única coisa que consegui foi que destapasse minha boca.

-Nem morta.

-Você ainda me ama, porque não quer se casar comigo?

-Quer prova maior da sua imbecilidade que o fato de você achar que eu ainda te amo? A pergunta é: porque _você_ quer tanto casar comigo?

-Não sabe, querida?- ele perguntou, cheio de sarcasmo.

-Você quer receber as atenções que Draco está recebendo. Você só quer alimentar esse seu ego astronômico! – acusei.

-Claro que não! Eu te amo, querida! – seu hálito tocou o meu rosto, e a repulsa fez meu estômago embrulhar.

-Eu NUNCA vou me casar com você! Agora me SOLTA!

-E o que vai fazer, Ginny? Me azarar?

-Ela não. Mas eu vou!

Draco estava parado atrás de nós, com a varinha apontada na direção de Harry. Nunca antes me senti tão aliviada. E mesmo a surpresa que senti ao vê-lo ali, dois dias antes do que eu esperava, ainda assim o alívio foi maior.

A varinha de Harry estava no bolso, e para alcançá-la ele teve de soltar uma das mãos. Com isso consegui me livrar, e corri para perto de Malfoy.

Ele ainda não era o mesmo Draco Malfoy que eu me lembrava de tempos mais felizes em Hogwarts, mas nem de longe estava tão debilitado quanto o vi no hospital. Ele se apoiava em uma bengala com uma serpente esculpida em prata, e usava uma capa de viagem.

Assim que cheguei ao seu lado, ele passou a mão pela minha cintura e me puxou para trás. Mas a verdade é que eu receava por ele – eu não sabia se ele teria mesmo forças para duelar, de forma que resolvi tentar acabar com aquilo antes que algo realmente acontecesse.

-Vá embora, Harry.

-Se você vier comigo.

-Isso não vai acontecer – eu disse.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos. Depois deu um de seus sorrisos hipócritas.

-Você vai se arrepender ainda. Eu te dei a escolha de poder voltar para mim.

-Desculpe, mas vou ter de recusar a sua proposta. Prefiro me casar com um Trasgo.

Como nenhum dos dois se movia, me virei e comecei a voltar para a Mansão.

-Vamos, Draco.

Ouvi seus passos atrás de mim, e me tranqüilizei. Ao menos não havia acabado tão mal quanto poderia.

E a culpa seria minha.

Draco´s POV

Enquanto voltávamos para a Mansão, não pude deixar de notar o quanto Ginevra estava bonita com a camisola escura delineando os contornos de seu corpo.

Segui-a até a sala. Ela estava aparentemente calma, mas notei que suas mãos tremiam e sob a luz artificial ela estava quase tão pálida quanto eu.

Ela se serviu uma dose de firewhisky, que sorveu em um único gole.

-Você está bem?- perguntei.

-Eu é quem devo perguntar. Como está?

Seus olhos escuros pareciam estar em chamas. Quis perguntar o que a incomodava tanto – se havia arrependimento em sua decisão- mas fraquejei. Eu tinha medo de descobrir que ela queria desistir, pois não teria forças para deixá-la partir.

-Estou bem.

Minha voz soou estranha a mim mesmo. Alquebrada. Meu medo começou a aumentar.

Ginevra passou a mão pelo cabelo de forma graciosa. Depois se manteve imóvel, os olhos presos em alguma memória a qual eu não tinha acesso. Minha mente passou a analisá-la, e como eu era um homem, enveredou por caminhos que eu considerei deselegantes, considerando-se a extrema gentileza dela e o fato de que ela se tornaria mãe do meu filho.

Me aproximei, então, tentando desviar aqueles pensamentos e segurei-a delicadamente pelos ombros.

-Você está mesmo bem?

Seus olhos assim abertos causavam um efeito interessante. Era como se eu fosse ser tragado por eles, como se fossem me arrastar para a escuridão do que quer que havia nela. Seus seios arfavam ligeiramente, e meus olhos volviam involuntariamente para o pequeno vão que eu podia entrever por sua camisola. Ela, entretanto, limitou-se a lamber os lábios e a entreabri-los, para dizer algo .

Meus pais chegaram à sala neste exato minuto. Ginevra afastou-se, constrangida, e se desculpou alegando que estava um pouco zonza. Deixei que ela fosse se recompor, e expliquei aos meus pais o motivo de sua ligeira confusão.

Mas, todo o tempo que permaneci ao lado de meus pais estive preocupado, em pânico com a possibilidade de que ela mudasse de idéia, que se recusasse a se casar comigo agora. Eu não a culparia, entretanto. Ela estava assumindo um compromisso para a vida toda, e era ainda muito jovem. Diferentemente de mim, ela tinha um horizonte ilimitado de possibilidades a sua frente, e nenhuma restrição.

Conversamos pouco, minha mãe e eu. Aquele havia sido um dia longo, e eu estava cansado, de forma que me retirei logo. Mas não pude resistir.

A caminho do meu quarto, parei em frente à porta de Ginevra. Eu queria vê-la, e me assegurar de que estava bem. Bati ligeiramente na porta e, como não obtive resposta, abri.

Ela estava sentada na penteadeira, seus cabelos úmidos formando uma cortina rubra a sua volta. Ela não notou minha entrada.

Como antes, manteve-se absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, as mãos trabalhando instintivamente. Um longo tempo fiquei em silêncio, observando o modo como suas mãos deslizavam pelos fios que pareciam tão sedosos.

Ela levou ainda alguns minutos, até que um sutil reclinar de sua cabeça me alertou de que ela estava consciente de minha presença.

Ela sorriu. Um sorriso que me disse que tudo estava novamente bem.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? Mereço uma review?

Please?

Kisses,

**Angel.**


	8. Contagem Regressiva

**Chapter 8:**

**Contagem Regressiva**

**Dia do Casamento – 4 horas antes**

-E então? O que acha, Sra. Malfoy?

Narcissa deu um sorriso estonteante para mim. Sorri de volta, e tomei mais um gole do meu champagne rosé, que estava maravilhoso.

-Também quero ver – perguntei, entusiasmada.

A bruxa que estava arrumando meu cabelo sorriu para mim, e virou minha cadeira para que eu pudesse me olhar no espelho. Meu cabelo estava meio ondulado, e preso em um penteado da década de vinte, acho. Eu gostei, era exatamente o que eu queria. Com a camisola pérola que eu usava, ficava parecendo uma dama dos filmes trouxas antigos que eu costumava assistir na Toca, com Hermione.

-Agora feche os olhos – disse a bruxa. – Vou começar sua maquiagem.

Tomei mais um gole do meu champagne e ouvi a porta batendo, enquanto recostava a cabeça para trás, de olhos fechados. Narcissa devia ter saído. Aproveitei este tempo para pensar em tudo o que eu estava deixando para trás.

* * *

**Retorno de Draco – 4 dias antes**

Eu meneei a cabeça, ciente de que ele estava presente. Eu não o havia notado entrar, nem ha quanto tempo estava ali.

Ele se aproximou lentamente, e parou a quatro passos de onde eu estava.

-Desculpe. Eu... só queria saber se você está mesmo bem?

-E checar se eu não mudei de idéia e fugi durante a noite?

Ele deu uma risada estranha, entrecortada, e vi que seus olhos estavam mais escuros que o habitual.

-É. Acho que isso também.

Eu ri, demonstrando que não estava sendo rude, ou chateada. Me levantei, notando que a nuvem que cobria seus olhos começava a se dissipar. Segurei suas mãos nas minhas, levemente.

-Viu...ainda estou aqui.

-É muito egoísta da minha parte me sentir tão aliviado? – ele deu aquele sorriso torto que era tão característico dele, mas que agora parecia mais um esgar do que charme em seu rosto triste.

-Não. Nem um pouco. – e sorri novamente, tentando confortá-lo. – No seu lugar, me sentiria da mesma forma.

Ele suspirou, aliviado. – Que bom.

Ficamos assim, de pé, olhando um nos olhos do outro durante algum tempo. Eu entendia a preocupação dele: sua tensão era como um corpo rígido entre nós. E, pela primeira vez, eu percebi que ajudá-lo ia além de _apenas_ conceber um filho. Draco estava alquebrado, seu espírito e sua personalidade haviam sido mutilados, e ele devia estar ainda mais perdido, mais sufocado do que eu me sentia.

Pela primeira vez notei que eu fazia a diferença na vida de alguém.

E esse alguém era Draco Malfoy.

Eu já havia, há muito tempo atrás, acreditado que todas as pessoas tinham uma missão, algo a fazer pelo bem maior de todos. Talvez minha missão fosse ajudar Draco Malfoy. Transformar quem ele seria, sem a minha intervenção, em uma miragem, um sonho mal que desvanece ao longe.

Senti um sorriso se formando em meu rosto. Um sorriso que vinha da minha alma.

-Só existe uma forma de me fazer ir embora daqui. – Disse, ainda sorrindo.

Aquela sombra voltou momentaneamente aos seus olhos. E entendi como devia ser difícil para ele aquela situação de total dependência de um estranho. A sensação de inutilidade.

-E qual é? – seus lábios formaram as palavras lentamente, evitando-as.

-Você teria que me pedir – eu disse, e vi uma ruga se formar entre suas sobrancelhas. – Mas ainda assim não sei se o faria. Nós, Weasleys, somos muito teimosos, você sabe.

Um sorriso contagiante se formou em sua face. Fiquei orgulhosa da minha pequena brincadeira. Agora sim, eu havia finalmente encontrado o motivo que me faria ficar. Eu estava satisfeita.

-Ainda bem, - ele disse, quase gargalhando. – Porque nós, Malfoys, não somos conhecidos por ceder o campo de batalha.

-Então acho que terá um belo problema, Senhor Malfoy!

-E posso saber que problema tão sério seria este? – ele disse, me encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Imitei sua expressão ao dizer: - Em quatro dias serei uma Weasley-Malfoy!

Eu havia encontrado um motivo para ficar _para sempre_.

* * *

**Três dias e quinze horas antes**

Era o quinto vestido que eu provava esta tarde.

Estava cansada deste _entra -e-sai_ de vestidos, mas a verdade é que eu estava ficando tensa. Eu não poderia simplesmente vestir qualquer coisa. Era o MEU casamento... mesmo que fosse um tanto quanto de mentirinha. Narcissa havia convidado todos os bruxos e bruxas do Universo (e eu não duvidaria que algumas criaturas mágicas intergalácticas também estivessem presentes), e eu queria estar deslumbrante e matar Pansy – cara-de-buldogue – Parkinson de inveja.

Eu sabia que esse não era um sentimento muito nobre, mas depois de todas as ofensas que a Parkinson me fizera em Hogwarts, eu me permitiria uma pequena satisfação como essa.

Eu estava tentando encontrar um defeito nesse vestido, qualquer coisa que justificasse o fato de que eu não o queria. Mas a verdade é que ele era absolutamente perfeito, e não precisava de sequer um ajuste. Ele era todo de tule branco e champagne, e haviam pedras aplicadas em todo o busto até as coxas, e eu parecia uma princesa encantada dentro dele. Não havia como não-gostar deste vestido. Mas eu sentia que ainda não era este.

Quando abri a boca para pedir o próximo, a expressão da bruxa-costureira me desarmou. Ela estava mais do que descontente; parecia mesmo contrariada, irritada até, por eu não ter gostado de nenhum dos modelos que ela havia trazido hoje. Ou na semana passada. Ou ainda na semana anterior.

De certa forma, pensei, ela tinha razão. Todos eram maravilhosos, e eu ficara perfeita em pelo menos metade deles. Não havia porque esse não ser tão bom como qualquer outro.

-Está perfeito! Acho que é esse. – Disse.

Narcissa abandonou de lado, imediatamente, a revista que estava lendo, atirando-a longe para vir me cumprimentar. As três costureiras que permaneciam no quarto, comigo, passaram a se congratular mutuamente, abraçando-se e fazendo questão de me re -assegurar do quão bem este vestido ficara em mim.

Achei divertida toda aquela comemoração sem sentido (ou não), mas me contentei com a escolha, apesar de não ser o que eu queria.

Subitamente houve uma leve batida na porta, e Draco entrou.

As três mulheres, alvorossadíssimas, se colocaram a minha frente, falando todas muito alto, e ao mesmo tempo, e tentando me esconder dos olhares dele. Draco começou a rir, e me senti forçada a imitá-lo. Era tudo muito engraçado: Julieta se sentando no chão, desolada, enquanto Mathilda jogava as mãos para o alto e Mércia cobria os olhos com as mãos, murmurando algo impossível de se compreender. Draco, em meio ao riso, perguntou:

-O que houve?

-O noivo não pode ver a noiva com o vestido antes do casamento, Draco! – citou Narcissa, como se aquele fosse um mantra.

-Ah! Então esse é **o** vestido? – ele deu a volta em mim, que estava sob um pedestal, fingindo que me analisava. – Está maravilhosa, querida!

Ele piscou, e precisei de muito esforço para não rir alto.

-Este _era_ o vestido, agora que o Sr. o viu! – respondeu Mércia, a que me olhara com irritação, antes, e que parecia transferir todo o seu ódio para Draco.

-Acho que esse não será um problema... É só escolher outro! – disse ele, ao que todas gemeram em uníssono. – Agora, se nos dão licença...

Ele me segurou pela mão, e partimos corredor adentro, rindo como crianças. Aquele era o ponto alto do meu dia! Descemos as escadas, eu ainda estava com o vestido – agora ex – de noiva, enquanto ele me rebocava distraidamente.

Paramos já ao lado de fora, sob a sombra de uma cerejeira enorme, cheia de botões, onde Narcissa e eu tomávamos chá todos os dias. A respiração de Draco parecia entrecortada, mas ele ainda ria.

Passamos a caminhar lentamente, enquanto eu olhava os botões da cerejeira, que logo se abririam em flores.

-Pensei que você merecia um descanso da tortura!

-Obrigada. Cansei de ser espetada como uma boneca vodu!

-Há quanto tempo você estava trancada naquele quarto?

-Perdi as contas. Três horas...talvez um pouco mais.

-Deve ser muito entediante.

-Cansativo, na verdade. Eu já não conseguia pensar em nenhuma desculpa medíocre para não querer este vestido.

Ele parou por um segundo, me analisando de verdade, agora.

-Você está realmente muito bonita. Tem certeza de que não quer usar este?

-O que? – fingi estar ultrajada. – Agora que você já viu?

Voltamos a caminhar, rindo mais uma vez.

Eu não decidi, propriamente, dizer nada. Quando percebi, as palavras já haviam fugido de mim:

-Sempre pensei que me casaria com o vestido da minha mãe.

-Porque? – e ele me pareceu realmente interessado.

-Não sei. Primeiro porque ela me disse que o vestido seria meu, quando eu crescesse. Depois, porque meus pais eram felizes. Tenho muitas memórias boas dos dois, da minha infância. Então eu sempre pensei que, se usasse o vestido da mamãe, de certa forma estaria...atraindo felicidade para o meu próprio. Abençoando-o.

-Parece um bom motivo.

-Na verdade – eu disse, parando para encará-lo. – parece bem ridículo.

Ele riu, mas logo sua expressão se fechou.

-Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

Eu iria fazer uma brincadeira, mas sua expressão era tão triste, e tão fechada, que decidi que este não seria o momento.

-Pode. – respondi, simplesmente.

-Sempre que pensava que se casaria com o vestido da sua mãe... bem, Potter estava lá, não estava?

-Em quase todas às vezes.

-Então, porque o rejeitou?

Pensei, por um minuto, antes de responder.

-Potter não é a pessoa que eu imaginei que fosse. E eu também não sou mais a pessoa que sempre achei que era!

-Um pouco confuso, não é?

-É sim. Mas...eu sempre achei que queria uma casa, filhos, e um marido para me beijar quando chegasse em casa. Mas isso não era o que eu queria. Era o que minha mãe queria. E então eu percebi que isso tudo era pouco para mim. Eu queria mais.

-O que você quer?

-Quero fazer algo que me permita me sentir bem comigo mesma, quando estiver velha. Quero sentir que fui uma boa pessoa.

-E porque o Potter não se encaixa nisso tudo?

-Merlin, até parece que você quer que eu fique com ele!

- De forma alguma! - Ele riu, e me senti um pouco melhor.

Aquela conversa era um pouco soturna. E, para ser sincera comigo mesma, eu sabia exatamente onde ele queria chegar com aquele assunto.

E eu não sabia se ele ficaria satisfeito com o que ouviria.

- E então? Porque não o Potter? - Esperei que ele tivesse esquecido, mas ele parecia obstinado em entender as minhas razões de ajudá-lo.

Respirei fundo, tentando colocar em palavras a coisa que mais me assustava em mim mesma.

-Porque Harry trás à tona o pior de mim.

Senti que meus olhos começavam a se encher de lágrimas, Mas mantive meu olhar fixo no de Draco. Ele pressionou levemente minha mão, e só então percebi que estivemos de mãos dadas todo o tempo.

Para sempre.

* * *

**Um dia e dezesseis horas antes**

Acordei do pesadelo em que estivera no meio da noite.

Nele, tudo estava perfeito até que minha mãe vinha ao casamento apenas para me lançar uma maldição: eu _jamais_ seria feliz.

Levei algum tempo até perceber que o som que eu vinha ouvindo não fazia parte do pesadelo, nem dos sons da noite clara que eu entrevia pela enorme janela do quarto.

Tosse. E algo mais que eu não pude identificar.

Lentamente, devagar demais, minha mente associou aquele som.

Draco.

O quarto dele ficava ao lado do meu, então pulei da cama e corri até ele. Chegando lá, encontrei-o fora da cama, tossindo violentamente, uma tosse seca que parecia rasgar seu peito, e que o fazia expelir algo.

Com um gesto rápido acendi a luz, para encontrá-lo sem camisa e coberto de suor, envolto em uma poça de sangue.

Aquela cena me chocou, e fiquei sem ação durante um momento. Mas tentei me recobrar depressa, e ajudei-o a levantar, colocando seu peso sob meus ombros. A tosse era tão profunda que reverberava por todo o seu corpo, me desequilibrando, por vezes.

-Fique aqui, vou buscar seus pais. – disse, mas sua mão segurou meu pulso fortemente.

-Não.

Sua voz me assustou. Por um segundo pensei se aquele não seria o fim, e minha garganta se apertou.

-Você precisa de um médico!- tentei, mas sua mão continuava a me segurar tão fortemente, que eu sabia que ele não mudaria de idéia.

Teimoso.

Seu peso começava a ficar demais para mim, e pensei em colocá-lo na cama. Mas os lençóis estava cheios de sangue, de forma que me vi sem opção. Até que me lembrei da elfo de Narcissa.

-Pandora, venha aqui!

A elfo apareceu com um estalido, demonstrando estar com sono. Mas eu não tinha tempo para acordá-la delicadamente. E, parecendo compreender a urgência da situação, ela começou a ficar tão agitada quanto eu estava.

-Troque os lençóis do Senhor Malfoy, depois me traga uma jarra grande com água fresca, copos, e toalhas limpas...ah! e os remédios que Draco toma. Agora, por favor!

Pandora desapareceu e resolvi levá-lo até o banheiro. O suor escorria do seu corpo e molhava minha camisola. Com um gesto um tanto canhestro, abri o chuveiro na água morna e tentei colocá-lo sob o jato d'água. Mas a tosse o fazia dobrar-se sobre si mesmo, e tive medo que ele se afogasse, de forma que acabei entrando também no chuveiro. Apoiei sua cabeça sobre meu ombro, para que a água não chegasse até seu rosto, e suportei seu peso o melhor que pude.

Esperei que aquilo fosse o suficiente para baixar sua febre, e fiquei ali até que Pandora colocou sua cabeçorra para dentro do banheiro, me alertando que estava tudo pronto. Fechei o chuveiro e tentei sair com Draco, mas Pandora precisou ajudar. Colocamo-lo apoiado na pia, e eu puxei rapidamente a toalha para secá-lo. Enquanto passava a toalha o melhor que podia, seus olhos se fixaram muito abertos nos meus, e imaginei o desespero que ele deveria estar sentindo. Ele parecia ter dificuldade para respirar, e a tosse não cedia por mais do que meio minuto de cada vez. Em seu lugar, estaria absolutamente apavorada, e com isso tentei ser o mais gentil possível. Isso não impediu que as lágrimas brotassem nos meus olhos.

Eu não queria que ele percebesse que eu sentia pena de sua condição. Isso seria humilhante, e eu não poderia me permitir fazê-lo se sentir mal. Limpei a garganta, e disse o mais firme que pude.

-Pandora, pegue uma roupa seca para o Senhor Malfoy.

Não levou nem meio minuto para que Pandora voltasse com um pijama seco verde musgo. Pedi licença com os olhos, mas as mãos de Draco tentaram me afastar. Contudo, ele estava fraco, e quando me afastou seu corpo quase cedeu sob seu peso.

Olhei-o nos olhos, com a maior gentileza que pude, mas seus olhos, em contrapartida, estavam duros como dois diamantes azuis. Eu não queria constrangê-lo, mas aquilo era necessário.

-Tudo bem. – eu disse, delicadamente. – Não tem problema.

-Não...pode. – ele respondeu.

Falar lhe causou outro acesso de tosse, ainda pior que o anterior, e pensei na probabilidade de eu vencê-lo à força. Mas a intensidade de seu olhar me fez rever minhas possibilidades. Só então, seguindo seu olhar, foi que notei que eu estava vestindo uma camisola clara e encharcada, praticamente nua, no banheiro de Draco Malfoy. E, doente ou não, ele era um homem.

Era isso o que me dizia seu olhar.

Assenti rapidamente, e coloquei suas roupas bem próximas a ele. Depois ajudei-o a se apoiar o melhor que pude, e saí, deixando a porta entreaberta.

-Pandora, faça uma sopa rala para o Senhor Malfoy.

E, mais uma vez, a elfo desapareceu com um estalo.

Esperei alguns minutos, angustiada, sem saber o que fazer; a tosse incessante era a única prova de que Draco ainda respirava. Algum tempo depois, não sei mesurar quanto, ouvi um som alto e surdo, de ossos colidindo com o chão, e percebi que Draco havia caído.

Adentrei o banheiro num rompante, e ajudei-o a se reerguer. Graças a Merlin ele já estava vestido, e tudo o que tive de fazer foi apoiá-lo e conduzi-lo até a cama.

Coloquei-o deitado e apoiei sua cabeça em um travesseiro. Depois, peguei uma das toalhas trazidas por Pandora e coloquei ao seu lado, para que o sangue não manchasse a cama. Despejei a água do jarro em uma bacia sobre o criado e molhei uma das toalhas, que coloquei sobre sua testa para aplacar o suor.

Draco me olhava atentamente, a tosse o consumindo, e segurou meu pulso. Seus dedos estavam muito quentes, um efeito da febre.

-Você vai ficar bem. Que remédio você tem de tomar?

Peguei a caixa grande e de madeira escura que estava ao lado da bacia, onde os remédios de Draco estavam. Depois, coloquei ao nível da sua mão, onde ele alcançava, para que pegasse qual ele deveria tomar agora. Ele retirou uma seringa mágica, com cinco agulhas circulares, que continha um líquido espesso e azul brilhante.

Me senti insegura. Narcissa havia me contado sobre o tratamento, e a dor que ele causava. Eu não queria infligir essa dor em Draco, mas tampouco poderia deixá-lo daquela forma.

Ele tentou sorrir, e assentiu uma vez.

Eu teria de fazer.

-Onde? – perguntei.

Seus dedos guiaram minha mão com firmeza, apesar do seu estado, e depositaram meus dedos em seu pescoço, onde senti uma leve cicatriz em sua pele.

Respirei fundo, sentindo um arrepio gélido eriçar os pelos do meu corpo. Eu_ tinha_ de fazer aquilo. Eu queria _ajudar_.

O mais firme que pude, aproximei a seringa de seu pescoço e forcei sua entrada. A mão dele permaneceu todo o tempo sobre a minha, conferindo a firmeza que me faltava.

Ele permaneceu quieto, enquanto o líquido desaparecia da seringa, entrando em sua pele. Subitamente seus olhos se fecharam, e seu corpo relaxou ligeiramente. Retirei a seringa, trêmula, e coloquei-a sobre o criado, enquanto molhava mais uma vez a toalha e secava o suor do rosto de Draco.

Sua respiração passou a melhorar, seu peito ficava menos rouco, e a tosse parecia ceder.

Foi então que começou.

Seus músculos enrijeceram de uma só vez, e ele abriu os olhos com uma expressão violenta. O maxilar estava travado, em uma postura rígida, e suas mãos se fecharam em punhos. Sua respiração, melhor sem as crises de tosse, se acelerava, e me senti absolutamente confusa, sem saber o que fazer.

Antes que eu pudesse me controlar, senti as lágrimas descendo pelo meu rosto. Segurei sua mão, com força, e com um medo irracional de perdê-lo.

-Por favor, Draco...Por favor...O que eu faço?

Permaneci assim, atordoada e incapaz de fazer algo útil durante algum tempo. Até que me lembrei que deveria chamar o médico, e acordar os pais de Draco. Tentei me afastar, mas sua mão me manteve presa.

-Não.

Eu pude ouvir a dor, lancinante, em sua voz.

-Por favor...eu não sei o que fazer...por favor...

Continuei balbuciando as mesmas palavras sem sentido, assustada demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa. Aquilo era contraproducente ao extremo, mas eu estava nervosa demais para ajudá-lo - ou me ajudar. Por um segundo pensei se eu realmente conseguiria ajudá-lo.

Mas eu faria o meu melhor.

-Fique ...comigo.

Não havia inflexão em sua voz, só aquela dor insuportável, que feria meus ouvidos. Ele então pegou meu pulso com uma força esmagadora, que até aquele momento ele não parecia ter, e colocou-a sobre o coração.

Seu peito estava frio. Muito frio. Para alguém que estava queimando de febre a poucos minutos atrás, aquilo não fazia o menor sentido. Mas me deu algo para fazer, e clareou minha mente. Sem soltar da mão dele, puxei as cobertas o máximo que pude e o cobri.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei assim, vendo-o tremer, esfregando seus braços para aquecê-lo enquanto ele permanecia preso naquela dor inimaginável para mim. Por fim, Pandora voltou trazendo a sopa de Draco, e eu disse a ela que voltasse para a cama, já que não havia mais o que ela pudesse fazer.

A esta altura eu já estava seca, mas Draco continuava tremendo, então peguei todas as cobertas que havia no guarda-roupas dele para cobri-lo, mas nem assim ele parecia melhorar.

Perdi a noção do tempo, sentada como estava ao lado dele, vendo-o tremer e se contorcer de dor, sem ter nada mais para fazer. Minhas pernas acabaram adormecendo, e depois de algum tempo percebi que eu já não tinha sensibilidade na mão que Draco mantinha presa a si.

Sem perceber, acabei adormecendo, e acordei mais tarde, desnorteada e com frio, para perceber que Draco ainda tremia ao meu lado. Me senti insensível por dormir e, para compensá-lo, jurei mentalmente que não sairia do seu lado até que ele estivesse restabelecido.

Eu havia adormecido sobre seu peito e, como notava agora, sua respiração havia se normalizado. Seus músculos não estavam mais contraídos, mas seus lábios estavam roxos.

Me lembrei, naquele segundo, da sopa que eu havia pedido, e já devia ter esfriado. Tentei me levantar mas, apesar de estar com os olhos fechados, ele estava bastante desperto.

Coloquei a mão em seu rosto, em um gesto carinhoso, e acomodei melhor as cobertas, enquanto tentava me livrar daquela posição.

-Já volto. É só um segundo, eu prometo.

Draco soltou minha mão com relutância, e para não deixá-lo nervoso nem agravar seu estado, deixei o quarto e desci as escadas correndo. Coloquei novamente a sopa para esquentar, e escrevi um bilhete às pressas para o médico de Draco, enquanto isso. Quando a sopa ficou pronta, eu já havia despachado a coruja, e voltei para o quarto o mais rápido que pude, com o prato quente.

Se era possível, Draco parecia com ainda mais frio do que antes da minha saída. O ajudei a se sentar, e fiz com que ele comesse algumas colheradas, meio a contragosto.

Isso feito, voltei a deitá-lo, e a cobri-lo. Ele segurou minha mão e me puxou, fazendo com que eu tivesse que me deitar ao seu lado.

-Obri-ga-do. – disse, com dificuldade. Sua voz estava áspera.

-Shhh. Tudo bem.

-Não. Vá. Embora.

-Eu não vou a lugar algum. Pode relaxar, não vou sair do seu lado.

Ele me puxou devagar, mas com força, até que me rosto ficasse bem próximo ao seu. As palavras saíram baixas, mas seus olhos brilharam de uma forma diferente enquanto ele dizia.

-O-bri-ga-da!

Senti sua mão segurando minha nuca, e nossos narizes se encostaram. Senti seu hálito impregnado com algo muito doce – provavelmente a poção que eu injetara mais cedo.

Com minha mão segura entre as suas, em algum momento ele acabou adormecendo, e eu o segui, cansada demais para resistir.

* * *

**Vinte e oito horas antes**

Draco e eu estávamos sentados sob a cerejeira, em uma mesa posta para o chá da tarde,esperando por Narcissa e Lúcio.

Ele estava bem melhor agora. Eu me sentia cansada e dolorida da noite mal dormida. A posição em que ele me mantivera enquanto dormíamos me causou muita dor nas costas.

Mas ele parecia outro. Estava disposto e alegre, nada parecido com o Draco que me deixara desesperada durante toda a noite, me fazendo cogitar hipóteses macabras.

Sua pele tinha uma cor mais corada, e ele tinha outra disposição.

Aquela poção parecia milagrosa, agora.

Quando o medi-bruxo chegou, ainda cedo, Narcissa foi me chamar. Quando não me encontrara, ela havia corrido até o quarto de Draco, com uma preocupação enorme nos olhos, até que me notou ali. Ficamos ambas um pouco constrangidas com a situação, até que lhe expliquei o que havia se passado durante a noite.

Ela, então, me dera um abraço tão forte e com tanto sentimento, que me senti melhor do que me sentia há muito tempo.

Agora, sentados ali, Draco lendo o Profeta e eu sentada a seu lado, concluí que aquilo parecia ser como as coisas _deveriam ser_. Nada das aventuras que eu havia imaginado para mim. Só aquela tranqüilidade de se sentir bem em uma tarde bonita.

E era maravilhoso.

Draco tocou minha mão, pedindo minha atenção.

- Veja isto! – ele colocou o jornal de forma que eu também pudesse ver. – Estão fazendo uma espécie de contagem regressiva para o nosso casamento.

-Parece bem ridículo!

Ele riu.

-Colocaram uma página na coluna social só sobre os preparativos do casamento. E... ah! Seu vestido está entre os três mais misteriosos e mais esperados dos dois últimos séculos.

-Não me admira. Meu vestido é ainda um mistério para mim!

Ele gargalhou, e me senti feliz por isso. Aliviada. Me senti bem em saber que eu estava tornando-o alegre.

-Bem, acho que não posso ter muitas esperanças. Afinal, o noivo...

-só pode ver o vestido na hora do casamento! – concluímos, em uníssono.

Comecei a gargalhar. Uma noiva sem vestido há poucas horas de seu casamento seria muito engraçado. Se a noiva não fosse _eu_.

Percebi que o chá de Draco havia acabado. Servi-lhe outra xícara, que ele bebeu distraidamente.

Permanecemos mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Não era um daqueles silêncios angustiantes, ou constrangedores. Era _só_ um silêncio.

Era bom.

Draco terminou a leitura do seu jornal, e baixou-o a mesa.

-Satisfeito com a cobertura de seu magnífico casamento, Senhor Malfoy?

-Sim, Senhorita Weasley. Me parece tudo...adequado.

-Fico satisfeita.

-Mas há algo que ainda me intriga.

-E o que é? Posso ter a honra de saber?

-Me pergunto sobre o enigma do misterioso vestido de noiva...

-Ah! Esse é realmente um grande mistério. Uma informação muito restrita!

-Entendo. – Ele sorriu para mim, ao que retribuí. – Por favor, me avise quando tiver alguma idéia do que será, sim?

-O Senhor será o primeiro a saber.

Essa brincadeira, tão simples, nos divertiu. Percebi que tínhamos um senso de humosr bem parecido.

Subitamente um arrepio percorreu meu corpo, e me fez estremecer. Aquilo me pareceu um mau presságio. Draco percebeu.

-Com frio?

Ele passou o braço por meu ombro e me puxou para mais perto, esfregando meu braço para me aquecer, como eu fizera com ele na noite passada. Fiquei feliz que ele se preocupasse comigo. Era algo inusitado, para mim, ter alguém que se importasse comigo desta forma tão simples, e tão gentil. Em geral, eu estava acostumada a me virar sozinha.

Mas eu poderia facilmente me acostumar com aquilo.

Ficamos sentados juntos, esperando pelos pais dele, sem nos mover, cada um focado em seus próprios pensamentos.

E o mais improvável: aquilo não causava estranhamento, ou constrangimento. Era um gesto natural, entre amigos que se ofenderam mutuamente em um passado não tão distante, mas que agora se descobriam próximos. Era uma pena que uma doença tão séria tivesse sido necessária para nos aproximar.

* * *

-**Doze horas antes**

-E essa – concluiu Draco, triunfalmente, -é Azalea Sofia Malfoy. Nunca a mencione para minha mãe. As duas se detestam!

Encarei o último retrato na enorme parede de retratos da família Malfoy. Azalea tinha uma expressão...azeda. Mas não pude deixar de notar alguma semelhança entre nós.

-Ela se parece um pouco comigo. Não acha?

-Não acho. Você é mais bonita do que ela.

Eu ri. Draco era sempre...galanteador.

-Espero que sim. Mas os olhos dela...não se parecem com os meus? O mesmo tom de castanho sem graça?

-Seus olhos não são sem graça.

-Claro que são. Seus olhos são prateados, cor de mercúrio. Os olhos da sua mãe são azuis como um céu claro e ensolarado, e os do seu pai são meio esverdeados, cor do mar. Já os meus...marrons como uma poça de lama.

-Você tem alguma noção da bobagem que está dizendo? – disse ele, se virando para me encarar e segurando minhas mãos entre as dele. Um tom de seriedade se fez notar em sua voz, quebrando o efeito da brincadeira. – Seus olhos são os mais sinceros e carinhosos que eu já vi. Se você quer que eles sejam da cor da lama, então que seja areia movediça; porque parece que se olhar por tempo demais para eles, será tragado para algum lugar misterioso.

-UAU! Nunca mais vou encarar uma poça de lama com desprezo.

Fixei meu olhar em seus olhos, esperando pelo traço de humor que não veio. Draco se manteve perfeitamente sério.

Eu queria fazê-lo rir. Isso era algo que me fazia bem, me fazia me sentir importante. Mas seus olhos possuíam uma sinceridade cortante, fazendo com que o prata se tornasse denso como uma placa de titânio.

-Eu ainda não lhe agradeci... apropriadamente, pelo que está fazendo por mim!

A mudança de assunto me deixou surpresa. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que teria de se humilhar diante de mim, agradecendo todos os dias de sua vida. Isso era algo sobre o que ainda não havíamos conversado. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu era superior, de forma alguma.

-Eu...você não precisa fazer isso, Draco.

-E se eu _quiser_ fazer isso? Ginevra, tem noção do quanto você passou a significar para mim?

Me senti um pouco desconfortável, com seu olhar fixo em mim e suas mãos pressionando as minhas, ligeiramente. Algo como um arrepio percorreu minhas vértebras. Ele me dizia mais do que palavras.

-Está vendo aquela moldura vazia? – ele fez um gesto de cabeça, indicando uma grande moldura ricamente decorada, mas sem nenhum retrato. Eu assenti. – Em questão de poucas horas, seu retrato estará pendurado ali, você e eu juntos. Isso é importante para mim. Quero atravessar esta sala e me lembrar o quão grato sou a você. Eu nunca havia sentido tanta gratidão antes.

Eu senti que devia dizer algo, mas minha garganta estava seca.

-Obrigada – disse, mas minha voz falhou um pouco. Draco arregalou os olhos. -Por me fazer sentir tão importante!

Isso pareceu, ao contrário do que eu esperava, enfurecê-lo. Ele soltou minhas mãos, e passou-as furiosamente pelo cabelo, desarrumando os fios prateados. Sua expressão se fechou, e uma emoção muito intensa irradiava dele. Isso me assustou.

Ele se afastou de mim, como se eu tivesse algum tipo de doença contagiosa, e passou a andar de um lado para o outro. Eu não entendia o que eu havia feito de errado.

Mas, ao contrário do que eu esperava, ele voltou a se aproximar de mim, tão rapidamente que me deixou sem ar. Com um movimento, me puxou pela cintura, e eu coloquei os braços em seu peito para não me desequilibrar. Ele pousou sua testa na minha, os olhos fechados e a respiração acelerada, e permaneceu assim.

-Não entende que sou eu que tenho de lhe agradecer? Por ser tão boa, pelo que está fazendo por mim, e pelos meus pais, pessoas que lhe ofenderam no passado?

Sua testa continuava na minha, seus olhos ainda fechados. Sua mão pressionava minha nuca, acariciando meus cabelos. E, de alguma forma, isso me fez...arder por dentro.

-Eu agradeço agora, como vou agradecer para sempre, Ginevra. Você me deu uma vida, outra vida. Você me fez ver as coisas de uma forma diferente do que eu via. Então obrigado. Obrigado por ter me escolhido. Obrigado por ser melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Obrigado por ficar aqui a cada manhã, quando eu acordo e vou a seu quarto para ouvir sua respiração através da porta, desesperado de medo de você ter me deixado no meio da noite. Obrigado por me dar uma casa, um lugar seguro, algo que eu não pensei que encontraria.

-Eu... te dei _uma casa_? – perguntei, confusa com todo aquele sentimento.

-Não percebe? – disse ele, sorrindo, apesar dos olhos que não se abriam. – Você é minha casa agora, _Ginevra_!

* * *

**Muito Poucas horas antes**

Eu estava no quarto, andando nervosamente de um lado para o outro. O problema do vestido ainda não havia sido solucionado.

Ouvi batidas leves na porta, e tentei me acalmar, mas eu sabia que meu rosto revelaria o que eu estava sentindo. Então me sentei e pus as mãos no colo, para disfarçar a tremedeira.

-Pode entrar. – Disse com uma voz firme.

-Está ocupada querida? – perguntou Narcissa, sem entrar no quarto. Seu sorriso triunfal me assustando diante do meu desespero de não ter vestido.

-Claro que não! Estava pensando no que aconteceria se eu iniciasse a moda de noivas usando capas de chuva ao invés de vestidos brancos. Tenho certeza de que os fotógrafos enlouqueceriam!

Narcissa riu, um riso cintilante, no qual eu reconheci um pouco do de Draco.

-Bem isso é uma pena – disse ela, entrando no quarto com uma enorme caixa de cor salmão. – Porque eu queria que você desse uma olhada neste vestido de noiva!

Sorri para ela, um sorriso discreto, enquanto ela colocava a caixa sobre a minha cama. Abri a tampa ciente de que meu coração estava acelerado. E prendi a respiração.

Dentro daquela caixa estava o vestido perfeito! Renda champagne enchia todo o espaço, e eu sabia que aquele era o vestido antes mesmo de tirá-lo dali.

-Ah, Meu Merlin!

Segurei-o pelos ombros, e o coloquei sobre meu corpo, para ver melhor o modelo. Era este! Não havia dúvidas. Este era o vestido pelo qual eu havia esperado tanto.

-Narcissa é...perfeito. Onde você o conseguiu?

Pela primeira vez, vi um leve tom avermelhado subir pelas bochechas dela. –Este é _meu_ vestido.

-Seu vestido _de noiva_? – perguntei, um tom estridente escorrendo pela minha voz.

-Sim. – respondeu, simplesmente.

Voltei a me olhar no espelho, e então entendi o rubor no rosto de Narcissa.

-Draco te contou, não foi?

-Sim.

Pensei um minuto, em todas as vezes que havia visto Narcissa e Lúcio sozinhos, ou quando pensavam que não estávamos vendo. Era diferente dos meus pais, é claro, mas não havia como negar que existia algo...intenso, na maneira com que se olhavam e se moviam.

Eu já havia notado, é claro, mas só agora as coisas faziam sentido. Narcissa e Lúcio _eram felizes_. Estava claro, na maneira com que conversavam somente com os olhos, como seus corpos pareciam sentir onde o outro estava, movendo-se com simetria e ao mesmo tempo, como se fossem ímãs. Narcissa estava sempre lá, silenciosamente servindo um copo de firewhisky quando Lúcio estendia o braço, ou apoiando-o apenas colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

Este era o _meu_ vestido.

-Tem certeza de que não se importaria? Se eu o usasse?

Olhei para ela, e um brilho peculiar inundou seus olhos.

- Seria uma grande honra para mim! - Ela sorriu, e eu retribuí.

-Bem, então acho que as capas de chuva vão ter de esperar!

* * *

**16 de Julho de 2013 – 6 horas**

Me olhei no espelho. Eu estava perfeita.

Fui até a janela, com cuidado para que ninguém me visse. Os convidados enchiam as cadeiras lá embaixo, e pude ver Draco transitando entre eles. Tudo estava perfeito.

Esse era o dia perfeito.

Mas, é claro, eu não estava satisfeita. Havia uma grande inquietação que tomava conta do meu peito. Uma angústia que impedia meu sorriso de atingir meus olhos. Algo que eu sabia que Draco notaria. E em um rompante, apareci imprudentemente em frente à Toca.

Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, tanto quanto sabia que não devia fazê-lo. Mas eu queria tentar, uma última vez.

Com um feitiço de invisibilidade lançado sobre mim, atravessei o gramado em direção à mesa já posta. Antes que eu pudesse continuar, entretanto, minha mãe saiu de casa, com um prato enorme entre as mãos. Como sempre, meus irmãos a seguiram, esfomeados. Senti uma onda de afeição me envolver.

Assim, vestida de noiva como estava, invisível no gramado dos meus pais, senti que tudo estava errado. Pensei em me mostrar, em dizer a eles o quanto os amava, o quanto queria sua aprovação. Então percebi que Hermione já fazia isso por mim.

-É o casamento dela, Sra. Weasley! É claro que ela os quer lá! Ela enviou _convites_.

- Não, não quer – disse minha mãe, rude. – Se nos quisesse em seu casamento, Ginny estaria se casando com Harrizinho.

-Ela ama vocês. Não está fazendo isso para magoá-los.

Minha mãe, a doce Molly, se transformou em uma máscara de ódio.

-Está fazendo isso para que, então, se não para nos contrariar, como uma ingrata faria?

-Quem sabe... – começou Hermione. – Quem sabe ela não goste mesmo do Malfoy? Quem sabe a felicidade dela não esteja neste casamento?

-Impossível. Ela só pode ser feliz com Harrizinho.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas a obstinação de Molly Weasley foi maior que o poder retórico dela. Ela voltou a fechar a boca, e se sentou quietamente em um dos banco em volta da mesa. Os meninos começaram a se sentar, fazendo aquela algazarra de que eu sentia tanta falta, no lar organizado e calmo dos Malfoy.

Apoveitei para me aproximar de minha mãe. Senti seu cheiro, e ouvi ela murmurar algo só para si. Inesperadamente, ela se voltou para todos, e disse em uma voz clara:

- Eu não tenho mais filha nenhuma. A partir de hoje, que ninguém ouse mencionar Ginevra em minha presença!

Ela saiu do quintal batendo os pés, como se essa fosse sua forma de pontuar a seriedade de seu comentário.

Eu senti minha garganta se apertar, e fiz o que pude para que as lágrimas não estragassem minha maquiagem. Notei que Hermione encarava o chão, no ponto exato em que eu estava. Esperta Hermione.

Mas eu não tinha mais nada para fazer ali, no refúgio dos Weasley. Eu não pertencia mais àquele espaço. Mais triste do que já tinha me sentido minha vida toda, caminhei de volta até o ponto em que eu podia aparatar.

Eu fora renegada.

* * *

Narcissa caminhava de um lado a outro do quarto, nervosamente, as mãos torcidas, quando aparatei no quarto.

Imediatamente me senti estúpida por não pensar no desespero em que todos ficariam se percebessem que eu não estava ali. Tentei pedir desculpas com os olhos.

Mas o alívio de Narcissa foi tão grande ao me ver, que entendi que ela não se importava. Ela veio até mim, e me abraçou, um abraço que provavelmente amassou meu vestido recém ajustado para mim. Com um sorriso, dispensei as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

-E então. Estou satisfatoriamente atrasada?

-O suficiente. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

Juntas, descemos as escadas até onde Draco me esperava.

Para sempre.

* * *

**N/A:**_É eu sei... demorei. MUITO._

_Sorry, mas eu queria que esse capítulo ficasse per-fei-to. Com separação de sílabas, e tudo isso. Até perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu escrevi e reescrevi tudo_.

_Espero que, no fim das contas, tenha valido a pena eu ter demorado tanto. _

_Meu muuuuuuito obrigada especial à:_

_**Kait Weasley.** Sei que você está esperando To Hell - e eu estou tentando terminar o mais rápido possível. A sua empolgação me contaminou, e estou quase terminando. Prometo postar logo._

_p.s: obrigada por todas as reviews. Elas me motivaram a escrever mais._

_**W.H. ou RAimundozero, my boyfriend**: Obrigada por sempre me perguntar se eu não vou continuar escrevendo e por entender a importância que isso tem para mim. Te amo, Imbecíl!_

_**Biela Bels**: Deus realmente tocou o meu coração, e aqui está o capítulo. E muito obrigada por puxar meu saco. rsrs_

_**Drica**: Muito obrigada pela review._

_**Lola**: Muito, muito obrigada. Adorei sua review._

_**Jackziita**:Muito obrigada pelas suas reviews. Elas sempre me deixar super feliz, e me fazer querer realmente arrumar mais tempo para escrever.P.S: Muito curiosa para saber sua opinião sobre o capítulo._

_**Winteer**: Sempre continuo escrevendo...mesmo que demore MUITO. Mas obrigada por deixar uma review. Sempre me ajuda quando estou sem inspiração. Abro meu e-mail e fico pensando. EU PRECISO CONTINUAR! E eu amo DRaco/Ginny. É meu shipper favorito, então vou sempre escrever. Enfim, muito obrigada!_

_**Stephanie**: muito obrigada pelo apoio, e pela review. Sim, o momento ruim tem passado, e acho que uma prova é esse capítulo. Consegui finalmente fazer algo não mórbido...acho que até bonitinho. Espero que goste, e gostaria muito de saber sua opinião. Sua review foi muito importante para mim... é bom saber que tem gente que se importa e entende você, mesmo não te conhecendo. Enfim, beijokas._

**Thaay Lovegood**: _Muito obrigada querida pela sua review. É, eu realmente demoro, e isso é um saco. As vezes tenho uma boa idéia e ela acaba se perdendo, porque não tenho tempo para me sentar e escrever. Isso me atrapalha bastante. Às vezes, isso me deixa irritada e depressiva. A vida real é um saco. Mas ver a sua review na minha caixa de entrada é algo que me ajuda, sempre. Então obrigada!_

Beijos,

**Angelique.**


End file.
